Hermione's Journey
by digitime
Summary: "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry falls into a deep depression after he finds that he cannot die. To save her best friend and stop the prophecy, Hermione travels to the past as Hermione Jean Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's notes: I really like time travel fics where Hermione is reborn as Lily's sister, but there's not enough for my appetite. To remedy this, I decided to start something on my own. Hermione comes from the mostly canon-verse and is brought to this AU. I am new, and I am not the best writer. Don't be afraid to give negative criticism about plot holes or grammar. I have my opinion, and you have your opinion. If it doesn't match, that's okay. Other than that, flame on!

Update: Sorry, I've been gone for a while. I promised to only be gone for a month, and I've been MIA for half a year. I started a new job, and haven't really had time to write and update. Some of the story has changed since I've been back so I will be updating the existing chapters slowly while updating the newer chapters. Thanks for your support and time, Guys! Your awesomeness knows no bounds.

Summary: "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry falls into a deep depression after he finds he cannot die. To save her best friend and stop the prophecy, Hermione travels to the past as Hermione Jean Evans, twin sister of Lily Evans.

Warning: Mentions of suicide and depression!

* * *

Hermione Granger - 93 years old

It all happened so fast, or perhaps, it didn't. On hindsight, it was a long time coming, but no one could have possibly predicted this. She sat back and reached for a piece of paper. A familiar verse stared back at the distraught Gryffindor.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
_ _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies  
_ _And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
_ _but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not  
_ _And either must die at the hand of the other  
For neither can live while the other survives._

It all came back to this prophesy... Hermione allowed herself to take the words in, "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry's body lay on the bed beside her. A gun sat on the table, pried from his cold, dead hands. This had been the 47th time... And Hermione didn't know if she could stand to stick around for long. She didn't know if she could face him when he came around because he always came back.

* * *

January 3, 1960, Cokeworth Hospital, Midlands

Rosemary and Harold were left speechless when they heard the news.

"Twins?!" Harold was the first to find his voice. Rosemary could only nod along. How could the midwife not have known? Suddenly, another contraction hit. Rosemary screamed and crushed Harold's hand.

"We're not ready for twins!" Rosemary screamed. Her cry of pain was echoed by Harold's then another series of deep breathing.

"Doesn't matter if you're ready, Lovie. They're coming," the midwife calmly replied, not shaken by the couples' panic. "Now push!"

With one almighty push, Rosemary screamed, and Lily Jasmine Evans was born into the world. With help from the midwife, Lily's cries filled the room. Rosemary and Harold breathed a sigh of relief until the next contraction hit. The midwife swiftly cleaned the baby and laid her in a nearby cot.

"No," Rosemary whined, "No more. I can't—I can't do this. Please don't make me do this." She pulled Harold closer to her side.

"You've got this, Darling," Harold soothed, "It'll be alright." He wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed her clenched fist. With another cry of pain, the second baby was born. Rosemary fell back as the pain made way for relief as newborn wails filled the room. The midwife quickly cleaned and changed the new baby.

Assured that the babies and mother were healthy, the midwife left the small family to themselves. A small three-year-old nervously shuffled into the room. She shot one glance to something beyond the door. A tall, ginger man shot her a wink before walking away. The little girl looked uncertainly to her parents but was encouraged by their smiles. Stumbling to the bed, she stared down at the small bundles. Her eyes narrowed scrutinizing the rare sight.

"They look so…squishy," Petunia stated staring at her two sisters with morbid curiosity. She couldn't seem to look away. One had a small tuft of orange hair, and the other had curly, chestnut locks. Both babies hadn't opened their eyes.

"This is Lily," Harold said motioning to the orange-haired bundle in his arms. The small family had already decided the baby's names months before the birth. Lily if it was a girl, and Harry if it was a boy.

"What shall we name her?" Rosemary asked motioning to the bundle in her arms. Petunia peeked into the other bundle's eyes. Harold took a moment to think.

"What about Hermione? After Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale," Harold suggested. As if responding to her name, the small bundle opened her chocolate brown eyes and peered at her small family. He could have sworn there was a spark of recognition in the newborn's eyes. There was a strange sort of wisdom in her eyes.

"Really?" Rosemary asked, "Are you sure? Won't she be the odd one out?"

"She looks like a Hermione to me," Harold replied, "besides, she'll fit in just fine."

"Mione," Petunia added, pointing at the small bundle.

"Very well then," Rosemary conceded, "she could also have Jean, your mother's name."

"Hermione Jean Evans and Lily Rose Evans," Harold said with finality, brushing the soft chestnut curls, "welcome to the family."

* * *

Hermione Granger – 20 years old

The first time it happened, they had dismissed it as a miracle. A failed assassination attempt they had called it. Goyle was immediately committed to Azkaban and kissed. It was a straightforward, point-blank Avada, but he must have missed. There was no possible way to survive the spell a third time, and Goyle had never been one known for their skills with a wand.

The Boy-Who-Lived, lived again, and nobody gave it a second thought. They didn't want to.

They were too overwhelmed with relief at his survival. Their world wasn't stable enough for them to lose Harry now. Ginny, 5 months pregnant with their first child, wept into his chest as soon as he came home.

All was well.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Rosemary couldn't help but worry for her youngest daughter.

Lily and Petunia were like most children their age.

Lily was a bit spoiled but was also the most compassionate and generous. She was obsessed with rainbows, unicorns, and anything flowery and pink. At the age of six, Lily's favorite hobbies were naturally dress up, gardening, and playing fairy tale princess. The redhead's heart was softer and purer than

Petunia was bossy and had a mean streak a mile wide, but she was also protective and loyal to a fault. She wouldn't abide any bullies and would chase off anybody with the gall to mess with her sisters. Petunia loved to laugh and was often blunt to the point of being rude. There were even times when Rosemary had to smooth over one of Petunia's thoughtless observations about someone's abysmal looks or large weight gain. Still, Rosemary could always count on her eldest in a pinch.

Even with their strange quirks, Lily and Petunia were still just happy, carefree children, but Hermione was... different.

Whenever she brought it up to others, they simply commented:

"I wish my little Johnny was more like Hermione," Some would say.

"You're so lucky to have such a smart, quiet child," Others would say.

Hermione's teachers were also enamored with her. A prodigy, they declared. She was placed in all the advanced classes, and even the advanced classes were not enough for her. After an extensive assessment test, teachers were pushing to place her in high school classes and possibly college courses. Rosemary wanted to keep her daughter with the other normal children, but what normal six-year-old could solve equations in quantum mechanics?

As a baby, Hermione was like any other well-behaved child, but Hermione seemed to change overnight. Rosemary came to wake the girls to find Hermione already awake. The little girl sat in her crib, staring morosely into space. It looked as if the weight of the world were solely on her shoulders. Once Hermione noticed her presence, a switch flipped, and Hermione was as she usually was.

Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. Hermione had instances where she would be lost to the world only to come back once she noticed she was being watched. Hermione grew more despondent as the days passed.

There were times when even Lily and Petunia couldn't get through to her—moments as if she didn't recognize anyone or anything, hours of staring into space with a dull, empty look, and days where she couldn't even be bothered to leave her bed.

Just as Rosemary was beginning to lose hope, her salvation came in the form of a birthday surprise.

After months of haranguing, Harold and Rosemary caved and decided to surprise their daughters with a puppy for Hermione and Lily's 4th birthday. As soon as the Jack Russell Terrier walked through the door, Hermione burst into tears. Harold and Rosemary were beside themselves, not understanding her hysterical reaction. Lily and Petunia were just as lost, and Lily also burst into tears, not knowing what else to do. Harold moved to take the puppy, but Hermione clutched it to her heart and refused to let it go. After a few hours, Hermione calmed down, and Lily followed soon after. When Lily asked for a turn, Hermione hesitantly let go of the poor pup. Hermione conceded to her sister's wishes, but she didn't let the puppy out of her sight for the rest of the night. The girls named him Ron.

After adopting Ron, the depressive moods waned. Rosemary and Harold breathed a sigh of relief. Their daughter was back to normal.

Apart from Hermione, Rosemary was also worried about the ghosts. At first, she supposed her mind was just playing tricks on her, but she would often find things moved. Anything broken would be magically fixed the next day. Sometimes, she would notice things falling over on their own or just magically floating in the air. Some changed colors overnight, and flowers that were only supposed to last a few weeks would stay fresh for months.

Once, she caught the cookie jar floating up the stairs. It scared the bejesus out of her, but when she touched it, it immediately shattered on the steps. Lily rushed out of her room to investigate, but Rosemary just waved her away, reassuring her that it was an accident.

On another occasion, Petunia fell from a tree and broke her leg. After a frantic trip to the hospital, Petunia returned with a cast and a prescription for three months of bedrest. The next day, the cast was gone, and the leg was healed. A medical marvel, the doctors called it. Petunia called it magic, but Rosemary waved them away and decided that the house was haunted.

Rosemary had half a mind to either move or call in exorcists, but seeing that the ghost didn't mean any trouble, she just decided to let things be. All was well.

* * *

Hermione Granger – 23 years old

Harry seemed to change after the ordeal. He became more focused, more determined. As the new Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he assigned himself the most dangerous jobs and worked relentlessly around the clock. Hermione remembered many long nights comforting Ginny while Harry was off on his latest dangerous mission.

Then, Albus was born. Perhaps, it was because Albus was practically a carbon copy of his father. Perhaps, it was because Albus became so attached to his father as soon as they met. As Harry held his second son for the first time, he changed. The dangerous missions lessened, and Harry was always home by 7. His fervor was tempered, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Harold's bond with Hermione was easier formed than his two other daughters. While his other daughters enjoyed tea parties and dressing up, Hermione was content to tuck herself in a corner with tea and a delightful book. Harold was more than happy to join her.

Many evenings were spent cuddled together, poring over tomes and stories. Harold loved having someone to talk to about Shakespeare and Poe.

They talked about current events, but sometimes Hermione would mention something that perplexed Harold only for it to come true in the next edition.

"Why should it be such a problem?" Hermione asked as she read the newspaper from his lap. It was an article covering the Civil Rights Movement in America. "People cannot help how they are born. Is it so hard to treat people as people? In the end, we're all the same. The same heart, the same mind, the same blood..."

Hermione automatically clutched her right forearm as she often did when she was nervous, and somehow Harold felt as if she was speaking from experience. He didn't comment. She wasn't wrong.

"It's too bad, he'll die soon," Hermione said off-handedly. Harold felt a chill run up his spine but refused to comment.

He forgot about it until the next time the two sat down to read the morning paper. "Martin Luther King is Slain in Memphis," it read. Harold looked to his daughter and frowned. Her eyes remained on the paper. Once again choosing to ignore it, Harold returned to the paper and focused on what it said.

After the twins turned five, Rosemary and Harold decided to sign the girls up for extracurricular activities. Lily chose ice skating; Petunia chose ballet; and Hermione chose football (I'm referring to soccer).

For such an intellectual, Hermione was pretty adept at running. There was only a neighborhood boys' team, but after some negotiating, Harold convinced the coach to letting his little girl onto the team. She fit right in with the other gangly boys her age.

Whenever Hermione played, she would get this gleam in her eyes, and quick as lightning, she would zip through the field and land a goal before the other team knew what was happening. Perhaps, she was a runner in another life; her body seemed to be built for agility, with the way she would maneuver past ally and foe alike.

After every game, her friends- Daniel, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew- would hoist her onto their shoulders cheering her praises

Lily and Petunia were his little princesses, but Hermione was his warrior.

* * *

Author's note: Read and review. Let me know what you think and what I can work on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I am nothing.

Author's note: This is the part of Hermione's childhood. Just to get it out of the way, I am not paying any attention to geography. In my head, Godric's Hollow was probably a vacation home or something. There was a Potter Manor before they went into hiding, and because Lily's parents probably died at some point either at the end or after their Hogwarts career, I imagine that they went to her family's vacation home to go into hiding. There are theories that the cottage belonged to Dumbledore, and it's a very solid theory. I just prefer the idea that the Potters went into hiding in a home they were already familiar with.

Also, I know that in canon the Evans knew about Lily's magic, but in this reality, I feel like Hermione probably went to great lengths to hide that it was Lily's or her magic. Because their parents don't know, Petunia would probably be less envious of her sisters and would probably join in treating magic as their little secret.

To be honest, Hermione will probably be overpowered for most of this story. She's a powerful witch from over 90 years in the future that stayed at the forefront of magical innovation as an advocate for creature's rights, auror, Minister of Magic, and Department of Mysteries researcher. Other reasons will be explained as the story goes, but just as a heads up.

Finally, I don't plan on updating this quickly, but I couldn't sleep last night and finished the editing for this chapter. The next chapter is also mostly done, and I'm pretty ahead with the other chapters as well.

Summary: Hermione Evans meets Severus Snape and reveals her secret to her parents.

 **Warning: Mentions of suicide, depression, and child abuse!**

* * *

Hermione Granger – 40 years old

Years passed, children were born, and everyone grew old. Everyone but Harry. Harry first figured it out when he stopped to look at his friends. Hermione and George were just beginning to get grey hairs. Ron started to get a bit of a pooch like Arthur, and Neville constantly complained about his bad back. Ginny was even developing crow's feet around her eyes. While everyone grew laugh lines and wrinkles, Harry stayed the same.

All the things that haunted Harry during the war came back fourfold—the nightmares, the doubts, the paranoia—but Harry was good at hiding all his problems from everyone in his family except Ginny.

Instead of facing the music, Harry decided to hide his condition with help from his wife and his best friends. Hermione began research in long-lasting glamours with the help of unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries and muggle methods. Ron convinced George to start a line of prank disguises and subterfuge. Ginny acted as his distraction and warning when the glamours started fading. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were Harry's biggest supports during the transition.

Years went into the study of Harry's condition, yet nothing happened. Harry threw himself deeper and deeper into his work until a certain incident with Albus, Scorpius, and an illicit time-turner happened. After yet another adventure, Harry slowed down once again. For a time, everything was great. Harry was able to reconnect with his kids and able to later dote on his grandchildren.

Then Ginny died.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – 7 years old

Severus Snape was a guttersnipe from Spinner's end. Everywhere he went, he was met with looks of derision and disgust. He could just as easily play in the park near his house, and for the life of him, the boy could never explain why he was in such a posh neighborhood as Exelsior Heights. Perhaps, it had to do something with the Evans sisters that still hadn't noticed him hiding in the bushes. The smallest one was particularly interesting with her chestnut bush and chocolate eyes.

It was only a moment, but Severus could have sworn that he had seen her performing magic the last time he saw her in the schoolyard.

Suddenly, the red head and blonde exclaimed in wonder as the beautiful witch pulled a stream of water from a nearby stream. It glowed white for a moment and formed a ring surrounding the girls. As soon as the water touched the ground, wildflowers of every shape and color grew and bloomed. The magic spread causing the grass to grow brighter and fuller than ever before. At the amazing display, Severus neglected to notice the twig. It snapped.

"Who's there?" Blondie called stepping forward to shield her sisters, "Come out or else!" Seeing no other way, Severus stepped out of the bush. Blondie gave him the usual look of derision, but her sisters only looked on curiously.

"Oi! You're a witch!" Severus charged to the witch, but Blondie only pushed him back.

"Take that back!" She screamed. Red rested her hand on the witch comfortingly as the girls continued to stare at him.

"No, you're magic," Severus clarified suddenly realizing his mistake. He never had to be social with anyone before. Slowly, the witch stepped forward past her sisters and held his face in her hands.

"Severus?" she asked tentatively, almost scared. Her hands were shaking as tears fell from her eyes. They caressed his face as she looked to him with varying emotions of doubt, relief, then excitement.

His eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. He had never experienced it from anyone but his mother. His teachers always chose to ignore him and other children either bullied him or feared him.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew close. Now, she began crying in earnest. Severus just awkwardly held her as she trembled. Blondie and Red looked on perplexed by their sister's sudden show of emotion. Eventually, she pulled away and wiped off the tears from her eyes. She flashed him a bright smile,  
"You made it"

"Can you do magic too?" Severus asked Red. Blondie obviously wasn't magic or else she would be in Hogwarts. Red just nodded her head shyly. She displayed her power by changing the colors of a blue flowers to bright red.

"I'm Hermione," the witch introduced herself then motioned to Red, "That's Lily," and then motioned to Blondie, "That's Petunia."

After that day, Sev returned to the park to see the Evans sisters. Petunia looked to him in the usual disgust. Although, it may have more to do with the dirt on his face and greasy hair. Lily looked to him for more information about Hogwarts and magic. Hermione looked to him for simply his company. She smiled at him as if nothing could ever make her happier than to see him.

Many afternoons were spent in companionable silence between the two. She never mentioned his skeletal frame or random bruises, and he never mentioned her haunted eyes and odd comments. Still, many of their quiet moments were interrupted by an exuberant Lily or annoyed Petunia.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – June 3, 1968

The girls were playing in the park. Petunia and Lily were perched on the branches of a large oak tree. Hermione was absentmindedly levitating leaves as she read her book. Severus appeared from the bushes to Petunia's annoyance.

"Sev!" Lily cheered floating to the ground. Petunia sneered.

"Go away," Petunia screeched from her perch, "we don't want to play with any stinky boys."

"You're just a filthy muggle," Sev sneered.

"Go away, you freak!" Petunia sneered from a nearby tree. Sev was so furious that he broke the branch where Petunia perched. With a scream, Petunia fell to the ground. Sev laughed hysterically while Lily ran to get help. Hermione rushed to Petunia's side.

"Tuney—," Hermione reached towards her sister.

"Don't touch me," Petunia cried pushing away her sister. She leveled a glare at Sev whose peals of laughter had subsided, "It's all your fault."

Before Hermione could reply, Lily appeared with Harold and Rosemary Evans. They shared a loaded glance as parents do and whisked Petunia away. Hermione doubted that they had even noticed her and Sev. A look of remorse crossed Sev's face, but Hermione was too focused on her injured sister.

"Herm—"Sev began.

"Don't," Hermione said firmly. The look of disappointment on her face rendered Sev speechless. She followed her family, leaving him alone once again.

That night, Petunia sat in her bed. Her leg was wrapped in a cast. When Hermione and Lily came to check on her, she only turned away from them without speaking a word. Recognizing the dismissal, Hermione and Lily left her alone. Rosemary and Harold did not know what was going on with their eldest.

Eventually, everyone turned in for the night, and the Evans hoped that everything would be better in the morning. After making sure that everyone else was asleep, Hermione snuck out of bed and slithered into her Petunia's room.

"Tuney?" Hermione called.

"What?" Petunia glared at her littlest sister. She folded her arms against her chest, and her expression betrayed nothing but her annoyance. Hermione's hands began to glow, but as they reached for her sister, Petunia flinched away.

"Please trust me, Tuney," Hermione pleaded. Petunia's sneer softened and let Hermione touch her. The warm glow traveled from her arm to her broken leg. The pain disappeared only to be replaced by a soft warmth. Hermione pulled away, her eyes focused on anything but her oldest sister, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Petunia whispered, her voice still groggy from sleep. Hermione looked to her sister, teary-eyed. Petunia let out a huff and pulled her littlest sister close. She stroked Hermione's hair, "It's not your fault."

"No fair!" the two turned to the open doorway. Lily stood at the threshold clutching her teddy bear. She pouted, "I want to join too."

The next morning, Rosemary woke to find her daughters sharing a bed and Petunia completely healed. The girls wake to their bewildered mother staring at the trio. Rosemary clenches her fist, counts to ten, and wanders away muttering about ghosts.

Sev met them at the park in the afternoon. Petunia cocked her hip at the guttersnipe expectantly. He stopped a few paces before her, fist clenched, and eyes trained to his shoes.

"I'm sorry," he ground out. Placated, Petunia relaxed and nodded.

"C'mon, Sev," Petunia grabbed his hand, "it's your turn to do a trick!" Sev looked to the small dandelion in his hand. After a moment, it turned emerald green in his hand. Petunia and Lily ooh-ed and ah-ed at his trick, but Sev focused on Hermione. She was smiling approvingly from her seat beneath the oak tree. Sev returned the smile.

* * *

Hermione Granger – 46 years old

After Ginny's death, Harry spiraled into a deep depression. He refused to talk, to eat, and even to leave his bed.

There had been nothing that could be done for it. Ginny had contracted a magically-enhanced strain of cancer. There had been no precedent for the case, and there was nothing like it after. None of the treatments, both muggle and magical, worked; and everyone was forced to watch the usually vibrant Ginny Potter waste away.

Harry blamed himself.

Because of Harry's deep depression, he neglected all the things he used to be so conscious of, including his glamours. As soon as he stepped out for the funeral, everyone started talking. The middle-aged Harry Potter suddenly looked as he did during the war.

Rita Skeeter, that bug! Had been the one to oust Harry. She revealed Hermione's research, Ron's recent inventions, and the files on "patient zero." There wasn't much evidence, but people were willing to believe anything.

His wife's slow death, the funeral arrangements, the constant hounding from the press and mourners, his inability to age, the possibility of everyone dying without him—it all grew too much, and Harry had to get away. Hermione found him peacefully lying at his desk, a gun resting on the floor beside him, and his brains splattered on the wall.

Hermione took a seat across from his desk, keeping vigil over his body. In the morning, she would notify his family, but she needed a moment to say goodbye to her friend.

His suffering was over, but a small, selfish part of her wanted him back.

In the morning, he woke up, and Hermione hated herself for her traitorous wish.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – July 12, 1968

As soon as she first saw him, she knew something was amiss. Snape did well in hiding the signs of abuse and malnourishment, but Hermione knew the signs from living with Harry. Still, Hermione was remiss to mention it else she scare Snape away. The man was just as stubborn as a child as he would be as an adult. Instead, Hermione made sure to bring extra snacks for their meetings.

One day, Snape didn't come.

Normally, he would never miss a chance to spend time with his only friends and warned them when he couldn't come. As the hours dragged on, the girls couldn't help but be worried for their friend.

After some deliberation, Hermione declared that they would go to Sev if he wasn't coming to them. The girls traveled to Spinner's End. It was a rough neighborhood filled with drunks and low-lives. Garbage filled the streets, and there was a strong stench coming from a nearby stream. Decaying brick houses and broken streetlamps lined the streets of Spinner's End.

Petunia and Lily didn't even notice that Severus never mentioned where he lived. Petunia felt guilty for giving her friend such a hard time on his clothes and hygiene. Lily just huddled between her sisters and shrunk away from anyone they passed. Hermione walked on with purpose, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

They were overcome with relief when they arrived at Sev's house, but stopped at the sound of yelling and screaming.

"Please stop!" a woman's voice cried.

"I work hard to put food on the table," a man's voice slurred in reply. Then the sound of a slap pierced the night. "I'm not even respected in my own home. This bastard doesn't respect me!" His declaration was pierced by another slap.

"No!" the woman cried. Petunia and Lily clutched one another as Hermione walked to the front door. Suddenly, the slaps were replaced by the sound of a whip.

"You're much too soft on the brat! He needs to be taught discipline," Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice.

She cast a quick Alohamora on the door, and the sight made her see red.

Mrs. Snape sat in the corner clutching her bruised cheek. Her lips were swollen and she had a black eye. Sev stood before his mother, shielding her from the relentless onslaught of his father's belt. His nose was broken, and he had a large bruise on his forehead

With a cry of rage, Hermione rushed forward and called on her magic. She wasn't thinking, so overcome with wrath.

Tobias Snape looked up in time to be pushed by an invisible force that pushed him across the room into a wall. The room was deathly silent as he crumpled onto the floor.

Lily and Petunia rushed to Snape's side as Eileen Snape crawled to the motionless brute. Hermione stood frozen, not really believing what she had done. It had been a long time since she let her magic get so out of control.

Lily's hand on her sleeve shook her from her stupor. Hermione turned to Mrs. Snape and held her breath. Eileen checked the brute's pulse and nodded.

"Take him away," she motioned to her son, "his father will be furious when he wakes up."

Sensing the danger, Lily and Petunia hoisted Sev over her shoulder and dragged him to the safety of home. Hermione stopped at the door to look at his mother one last time. She could only look on apologetically as they whisked her son away.

* * *

Harold and Rosemary were surprised to find an extra child when they came home from visiting Harold's sick mother. The girls surrounded him on the couch. Hermione treated welts on his back as Lily and Petunia worriedly hovered nearby. Noticing their arrival, Petunia shielded the poor boy.

"This is Sev," Petunia declared, "we're keeping him!" After feeling a tugging on his trousers, Harold looked down to a hysterical Lily.

"Don't let them take him away, please," she cried clutching his leg, "they—they hurt him." Lily wailed clutching his leg. Hermione continued to treat the boy's wounds as he winced at the touch of alcohol. Her small hands worked quickly to treat the poor boy.

Harold had a fleeting thought of being charged with kidnapping. Then he wondered if his pants would ever be salvaged from Lily's snot. He turned to his Little Warrior and wondered when she learned first aid. Finally, he turned to the wounded boy with a crooked nose and greasy hair. The boy looked like a street urchin with dirt on his face and threadbare rags. Finally, Harold looks to his wife and instantly knew the verdict.

The boy would be staying, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

After treating the poor boys' wounds and tucking him in, Harold and Rosemary retired to their room. The girls refused to sleep anywhere away from the boy and built a large nest of blankets and pillows around the couch.

In the morning hours, the house was awoken by loud yelling and screaming in the yard. Harold opened to door to who he assumed was Sev's father.

"You 'ave—you 'ave no right!" the drunk screams, swaying on their front porch, "He's my son. Give me back that brat!" Tobias threw the bottle and nearly hit Harold, but the bottle shattered on the foorframe. The girls held onto Severus and refused to let go, and Rosemary stood before the children, shielding them from view.

"Come back when you're sober," Harold demanded and swiftly slammed the door. After some time, Mr. Snape continued to scream on their lawn, causing the neighbors to report complaints. Luckily, the Jacobs across the street from the Evans were bobbies. Mr. Snape was quickly taken to prison for the night.

Sev was uncomfortable with the special attention. This was why he refused to reveal his father's abuse. Lily and Petunia looked at him with the thing he dreaded most, pity. However, Hermione was different.

On one of the worst nights of his life, she simply stood before him, looked him in the eye with what could only be described as understanding, and drew him into her arms. Sev could hardly believe it. She knew. Of course. Hermione would know. She probably knew from the beginning. Sev held her tighter and allowed himself to break down in the arms of his new friends.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – July 13, 1968

In the morning, a social worker arrived to handle Sev's case. As soon as the social worker walked through the door, the girls banded around Sev and wouldn't let him out of their sight. Harold and Rosemary sat with the social worker in the sitting room while the kids were asked to wait upstairs. Luckily, the social worker was Mrs. Johnson who lived two doors down.

"Due to obvious signs of abuse, Severus Snape will be taken away from Tobias and Eileen Snape and into welfare," Mrs. Johnson stated, "we will need to take him into protective custody while everything is settled."

"Before they decide anything, may we keep him in our home?" Rosemary asked delicately. The Evans couple held hands in solidarity. "We already have three daughters and would not mind another child to take care of." Mrs. Johnson lifted a brow.

"Are you quite sure, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Mrs. Johnson asked, "This case isn't easy, and you're girls are already so attached to the child." She places down her clipboard and folds her hands. "What you're asking won't be easy, Mrs. Evans. What happens if his mother wants to take him back? What happens if the state decides to take him away? Taking care of your precious, well-mannered, well-bred daughters is one thing; but young Severus is a hooligan in the making. If anything, he'll only serve to corrupt your daughter."

Harold tightened his hold on Rosemary's hand, knowing that she was likely to attach the social worker any moment. He met his wife's eyes and motioned to the children peering from the stair landing. With a few deep breaths, Rosemary calmed.

"We know, but we'd still like to go through with it," Mr. Evans replied looking Mrs. Johnson in the eye. The social worker pursed her lips and pulled out a few papers.

"Fill these out," Mrs. Johnson tightly said. After filling out the paperwork, Rosemary and Harold Evans shook Mrs. Johnson's hand and let her out the door.

Ever since that day, Sev became an honorary member of the Evans household. The spare bedroom was renovated into what the girls dubbed Sev's lair.

Eileen often visited to see her son, but Mr. Snape was kept in police custody for domestic abuse.

Sev only grew closer to his favorite girls, especially Hermione. She never failed to show him a little bit of affection—small gifts, a welcome hug, a cheek kiss, or just cuddling by his side on the couch. Sev couldn't remember when she had gotten so close, but before he knew it, Hermione had become his haven.

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans – July 27, 1968

Soon after signing the papers for Mrs. Johnson, Rosemary and Harold were woken by a bright light coming from the backyard. Swiftly, Harold grabbed his gun with Rosemary two steps behind him. They opened the backyard only to stop and gawk at the sight.

White wisps of light surrounded their three daughters. Soon they began to form a host of animals. A doe tentatively approached Lily and Severus as a hare ran past Petunia.

A swan floated by the awestruck pair.

A ferret bounced past the group, a dancing tiger, a lynx, a fox, a horse, a wolf, a weasel, a cat, an otter, and Ron, the Jack Russell Terrier. Some, the couple could recognize, but some they couldn't. There was what could be described as a mermaid, a half-eagle and lion hybrid, a unicorn, a dragon, and then a beautiful bird that seemed to be set aflame.

Finally, a huge stag, whose antlers reached the sky, appeared brighter than the rest. Rosemary and Harold were blinded by the last display.

"That was amazing!" Petunia gushed.  
"You're amazing!" Severus added.  
"Do it again!" Lily pleaded.

Eventually, the couple's eyes adjusted to the sight of their daughters and almost son. The children's happy squeals and giggles died at the sight of their parents. Hermione's hands held a small ball of light; she immediately let it dissipate into the night.

Lily and Petunia looked to each other nervously only to turn back to their parents.

"It was me!" their two eldest daughters exclaimed in unison. Then, they looked at each other. "No, it was me!" they repeated only to glare at one another. "ME!"

"It was me," Hermione quietly admitted. Harold and Rosemary almost couldn't hear her. Severus held her hand tightly.

* * *

Author's note: Can anyone guess who the animagi belong to? Some I made up, and others I actually had to look up to remember.

The idea behind Hermione being able to summon different patroni is that she uses different memories to fuel each one. In canon, the patroni is summoned by happy memories, and patroni can change because of love, death, or other circumstances. They are direct manifestations of one's happy memories, and what if she could change them at will depending on who she was thinking about?

Also, the magic that Hermione did in this part is probably out there, but since she is over 90 years from the future, I feel like she would know a lot of magic that has not even been discovered yet. Some of it will be explained, and some of it will not be explained. It'll get more structured once she's back at Hogwarts and able to use more precise magic with her wand. Right now, she has to improvise by calling on the elements and drawing her magic out.

I grew up with a lot of Tales of series and Kingdom Hearts so that will probably give some inspiration to the magic that I make up. The inspiration for the magic that Hermione uses is taken from the Tales of series, mainly Fairy Circle and First Aid. If you guys want explanations for the tweaks in magic, just ask in the comments, and I'll explain my ideas as best as I can.

Read and Review to let me know what you think or what I can do better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everthing is owned by the honorable J. K. Rowling. I own nothing but my imagination and maybe $2.

Author's Note: Yes, yes I do play the Hogwarts Mystery game. It's a pathetically contrived cash-grab, but it's a good reference for the Hogwarts layout.

The next part of the story is already done, and I'm working five chapters ahead. I really want to pace myself, but it's really hard. Enjoy!

Italics are direct quotes from good, old JK.

Summary: The Evans family gets used to life with magic.

 **Warning: Mentions of suicide and depression.**

* * *

Hermione Granger – 92 years

After over 70 years of marriage, Ron died. People who knew Hermione had always called her strong and brave, but she had never realized how much she had grown to depend on her husband.

After he died, Hermione closed in on herself, so overcome with grief. Her children tried everything they could to console her, but nothing worked.

It was odd how one never noticed the little things until they were gone. The small kisses to her forehead as she left for work, the hand she casually held walking through Diagon Alley, the weight beside her as she slept at night, even the warmth whenever he was near. She missed all of it.

Naturally, Hermione threw herself into work instead of dealing with her loss. Her children and grandchildren stopped seeing her. She spent most of her waking hours at the office and focused only on her research.

One night while Hermione was staying late, Malfoy knocked on her door. Never in her young life would Hermione have ever imagined that she would be comforted by the sight of Draco Malfoy; but after years as colleagues, friends, and in-laws, the idea didn't seem so odd. "You know," he casually stated sitting across from her without an invitation, "You're not the only one that lost someone important to you."

Hermione just ignored him and pretended to be engrossed in her research. Her furrowed brow and white-knuckled grip on her pen were the only signs of her annoyance.

"I met Astoria when we were kids, but I had never really paid attention to her until after the war-too caught up with Saint Potter and his merry gang of his do-gooders," he spat in mock disgust, "We were married for almost 20 blissful years, and we have an amazing son to show for it." His eyes glazed over and he seemed lost to the past.

Hermione still said nothing. Internally, she wondered why he was telling his life story and wished he would go away.

"Despite her being pureblood, my parents never approved," Draco continued regardless, "when she died, my mother even suggested that I remarry a proper pureblood..." He sneered at the idea.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied looking horrified. She couldn't imagine having to remarry anyone apart from her Ronald.

"All I had was Scorpius, but he had Hogwarts," Draco continued on, "I was alone, but you don't have to be." He reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"You're not alone anymore," Hermione replied. She dropped her pen and placed her now free hand on his.

"I know," Draco conceded. Tears fell from both of their eyes. No words were exchanged. No words were needed.

Once the last tear was shed, Draco spelled his swollen, red eyes normal and walked out with a final nod. Hermione nodded back.

Hermion packed her bags and flooed to the next place she knew she was needed.

That early morning, Harry woke to frantic knocks on his door. He opened it to find a disheveled, red-eyed Hermione Granger on the other side. Hermione crashed into his arms and clung to her brother. She thought that she had already spent all her tears, but apparently, there were still more tears to shed. The two broke down in each other's arms. Hermione was seriously worried about the possibility of dehydration. More hours were spent in companionable silence as the two were lost to their own thoughts.

"How long until you leave me too?" Harry asked. His eyes had long lost the spark that Hermione adored. Her brother in everything but blood was broken, and Hermione did not know if she could fix him.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. She rested her head against Harry's shoulder. He was so much bigger compared to her shortened height. She now walked with a stoop, and her hair was completely white.

That night, Harry pulled out his gun and shot himself again.

Having no other answer to help her brother, Hermione threw herself into her research. She looked through all the journals of Harry's life-of their life. She read through Dumbledore and Riddle's memoirs.

For six months, Hermione researched all she could about Harry's condition. Just as she was ready to give up, she found an old, obscure 1600's manuscript of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" detailing someone known as the "Master of Death."

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans

After Hermione explained, Harold fell back into a chair. Magic. They could hardly believe it. Their daughters were magical.

Everybody was holding their breath, waiting for his response. Harold looked to his beloved wife for a moment before beaming in an ear-splitting grin and nodding. The girls and Sev breathed a sigh of relief. Rosemary knelt down to look her daughter in the eye.

"Can you show me?" Rosemary asked.

Hermione nodded happily before restarting their display. Lily and Sev ran into the house to grab blankets, and the family spent the night beneath the stars and glowing creatures.

After Hermione showed all her creatures, she pulled a small ball of light from thin air. It was about the size of a baseball and spun faster and faster around them until it formed a circle of light. The circle touched the ground for a moment before small, ethereal fireflies lifted from the ground and surrounded the family. The magic faded once the sun rose.

In the morning, everything changed. Magic became their new normal.

* * *

As magic became more and more common in the house, Harold and Rosemary began to worry about what the world outside would think of their magical children. With the Cold War just beginning and the dangerous possibilities, tight parameters were set around their children.

The kids were pulled from school and homeschooled by Rosemary, and Harold refused to take any business trips that lasted more than a day. Guests stopped visiting the house.

They pulled Hermione from football and Lily from figure skating, and in a show of solidarity, Petunia turned in her own withdrawal for ballet. Harold and Rosemary stopped attending social functions. Apart from work, shopping trips, and the occasional vacation at Godric's Hollow; the family never left the house. The neighbors were left scratching their heads as the usually sociable Evans family became recluses overnight.

With the extra time that they had, the kids devoted more time to their magic.

Lily convinced Hermione to teach her basic household charms, but without her wand, the precision was always off. Their lessons were known to end with injury or explosions. There was even a time that Lily accidentally flooded the house.

Rosemary would have thrown a fit had it not been for Hermione's ability to evanesco or reparo the problem away.

When Lily wasn't wreaking havoc in the house, she was relaxing the garden. Lily's love for magical horticulture reminded Hermione greatly of Neville as the future herbology professor. Lily's small garden patch had even begun attracting little bowtruckles.

Lily practiced her charms work by making her dolls dance, levitated the books in the house, rearranged all the furniture for pillow forts, and charmed her crayons to draw murals on her walls. Still, her favorite branch of magic was charms just for the sheer possibilities she was able to find with it.

Hermione continued to experiment with her magic. She took the advanced forms of magic in her time and worked to master it through wandless, nonverbal forms. Every time Hermione performed a high-level, rare form of magic, Severus would shoot her knowing looks while the rest of her family oohed and aahed at her skill, oblivious to the true extent of her power.

Sev's admiration for her power sometimes unnerved Hermione. She wondered if he would someday be swayed by someone else's power or if it would be different this time around.

Sev naturally gravitated to potion-making; Hermione wasn't surprised.

He took to borrowing (i.e. stealing) Rosemary's old pots and using them as cauldrons. When Hermione caught him trying to make pepper-up in a pewter teapot, she stepped in and transfigured it to a proper cauldron with a set of proper vials ( transfigured from old bottles) and a stirring stick (just an old spoon). Lily offered some of the plants in her garden.

When Petunia offered to help, Sev sneered, but Hermione asked to see her in action. She wanted to test a theory. Always willing to grant Hermione anything, Sev set up a makeshift classroom.

 _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper_ _death-_ " Sev stopped when Hermione keeled over laughing. She had always wondered how long it took him to master that speech. The fact that it came from an eight year old just made it so much better.

After Hermione's laughter subsided, a blushing Sev continued with his lesson and taught the basic for Cure for Boils to an ecstatic Petunia. She was just happy to practice any form of magic.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that Petunia's potions worked. Normal muggles weren't able to muster enough magic to complete the simplest of potions or spells. She made a note in her journal and took to watching her oldest sister in action.

Petunia seemed made to practice potion-making. She moved with the skill and purpose that Hermione only remembered seeing in the fully mature Professor Snape. Each cut was made with precision, and every slice was uniform.

Once Petunia got the hang of potions, she often got into debates with Sev about the proper procedure for each recipe. Petunia wanted to follow each direction to the letter, but Sev improvised to save time or improve the potion. These debates often devolved into screaming matches that took Harold and Rosemary's intervention to return the peace. It was odd how Sev's cockney accent only appeared when he was flustered.

Petunia kept a steady store of basic healing potions and even brewed a few for pranking the neighborhood bullies, Marge Dursley and Peter Polkiss.

Even though each took an interest in their own branch of magic, they still managed to do most things together.

Snape often borrowed (i.e. stole) his mother's old Hogwarts textbooks to help the girls in their studies. Lily called dibs on the charms and herbology books. Petunia took the potions books, and Hermione claimed _Hogwarts: a History_. Sev just settled back with the DADA text, and the four relaxed around the living room, lost to the world.

Potions was another pastime that the whole group did together. Lily provided the plants from her garden, Snape gathered the live ingredients and went with his mother to Diagon Alley for the rest, Hermione conjured the necessary tools, and Petunia handled the supervision and preparation. With the four of them working together, they had mastered many potions recipes.

They were normally careful with the preparation and brewing, but one day, Sev made a disastrous mistake. He had momentarily been distracted by a passing snake. After stirring clockwise instead of counter-clockwise, Severus was drenched in the ruined potion. Painful, purple, puss-filled blisters appeared up his arm and all over his body.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Rosemary fussed moving to help the boy. She fell at his side and turned to her catatonic husband. "Now!" Harold jolted out of his stupor and moved to help the poor boy.

"Stop!" Hermione intervened, pulling on the back of her father's shirt. "They can't help him. 'Tuney!"

"Yes!" Petunia perked up and stood at attention.

"Get the first aid kit, some dittany, Cure for Boils, Antidote for Common Poisons, and Burn-healing Paste," Hermione commanded levitating Sev to a gurney she transfigured from a nearby stick. After a quick nod, Petunia disappeared into the bushes "Lils!"

"Yes!" Lily replied copying Petunia.

"I need you to charm a stasis on the blisters to keep them from popping," Hermione commanded, "We need to work quickly before the poison reaches his blood. Go!"

Lily hovered her hands over Sev, and his body immediately seized up as if frozen. Rosemary wondered if the poor boy was even breathing.

As soon as Petunia returned with a first aid kit, a sprig of some plant, and various bottles; Hermione sprang into action. She first pulled the flask off a bottle filled with a blackish liquid (Antidote for Common Poisons) and drained it down Sev's throat. His body jolted for a moment, but Lily's stasis stayed strong. Hermione then took turns draining the blisters and curing the wounds with the sprig. From his eyes, Rosemary could tell that he was in pain, but there was nothing she could do but watch.

Harold remembered only seeing something like this on the battlefield. Battle-hardened war surgeons worked quickly and efficiently barking orders to whoever was available. There was steel in their eyes and a steadiness to their hands. Every movement was made with purpose, and every second mattered. It didn't matter if everything was exploding around them, they only focused on the patient.

After the last blister was cleaned and the last wound sealed, Hermione carefully spread paste onto Sev's burnt hands and wrapped it in bandages. Only then, did Hermione give a subtle nod. Lily dropped her hands and fell to the floor, spent. Petunia supported Lily as the two walked into the house. Sev, now able to move, thanked Hermione before passing out from the pain. She levitated his gurney and joined Petunia and Lily in the house. Rosemary and Harold were left behind wondering what had happened.

That night, as Rosemary and Harold lay in bed, they realized something glaringly obvious. Normal children didn't worry about random explosions and ridiculous but painful injuries. Normal children didn't keep a large cache of first aid kits and healing potions handy. Normal children didn't pull gurneys from thin air. Normal children didn't know how to make a body freeze.

Normal children didn't act like soldiers.

Harold and Rosemary were glad that their children got along so well, but after almost a year of solitude, they formed new worries. Were the children missing out on a normal life?

* * *

The Evans were missed in all the things they used to do.

Hermione's football friends Dan, Rupert, Tom, and Matthew stopped by weekly to ask if Hermione wanted to rejoin their team. They were happy to settle for a scrimmage; it just wasn't the same without her.

Lily's coach called about starting up again, and the mothers of the other girls wondered if the sweet and beautiful Lily Evans wanted to play with their woefully lonely daughters.

Petunia was approached by scouts and coaches that had seen her performances in the past. Petunia was still small and willowy, perfect for a ballerina. Her bright, blonde hair and pale, blue eyes always attracted attention both on and off the stage.  
"It would be a shame for her to miss her chance," some would say.

After a year of solitary confinement, Harold and Rosemary had enough. Once again, they signed the girls up for their activities. The kids were put back into school, the coaches were called, and parents were contacted.

Hermione rejoined football to the joy of her team and relief of the coach.

Lily restarted her figure skating career and spent more time on playdates with her many friends.

Instead of going back to ballet, Petunia began taking cooking classes and focused more on her potions work.

As the girls began to get busier, Sev was left behind, not knowing what he wanted to do himself.

The first time Sev joined Hermione's football team in a scrimmage, he broke his nose and was forced onto the bench within five minutes of the start of the game. He didn't get along with any of the "Muscle-headed jocks," and they gave the "Snivelling Wonder" such a hard time that he refused to even come cheer for the team.

Sev outright refused to get onto the ice, but he did agree to go to Lily's recitals.

Lily's friends would be nice to Sev when Lily was around, but as soon as she was out of ear-shot, they would tease and insult the _poor_ boy. Sev gave as good as he got, and any playdates that Sev accompanied always ended in a full on brawl between Sev and Lily's friend.

Any time Sev attended Lily's recitals, her competition would end up falling or being pushed from invisible forces, and after a month, Lily decided it was best for Sev to find something else.

For all of Sev's talent in potions, he was abysmal with cooking. Anything that he tried to bake or cook seemed to burn instantaneously. Petunia learned to keep the fire extinguisher handy at all times, but after Sev caught another student on fire, the teacher outright refused let him come back.

Sev tried a few on his own. Debate team caused Sev's magic to lash out; his opponents lost their voice in the middle of debates or right after throwing insults at the new kid. Any sport gave Sev a bloody nose. He was dubbed too scary for any social clubs. His acting left much to be desired, and he had absolutely no musical talent.

Sev eventually gave up on the extracurriculars and decided to stay at home. He was always there to wave them goodbye and there to greet them home.

* * *

Right before Sev's tenth birthday, Tobias Snape died in prison. Mrs. Johnson came personally to deliver the news the next day on Sev's birthday.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" she called from the door.

"What is it, Mrs. Johnson?" Harold came to answer the door. Rosemary was too busy icing Sev's birthday cake.

"I am here to inform you that Tobias Snape died yesterday afternoon," Mrs. Johnson didn't bother with formalities, "With the threat of abuse gone, Severus Snape is to be returned home to his mother."

"But it's his birthday today," Harold blurted out, "Couldn't he be brought home tomorrow? Please just grant us one day." He didn't know what else to do but plead. Sev was practically his own son.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Johnson did not seem at all sorry, "It's protocol to bring the child to his family immediately. We don't want any custody battles on our hands, and I've already granted special exemptions for your family. Sev is to come home tonight."

Harold hung his head and nodded. He led Mrs. Johnson out as graciously as he could before telling Rosemary and the kids.

Rosemary cried into his arms as the girls burst into tears. Sev turned ghostly white and looked around not knowing what to do. Harold placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and led him to his room to pack.

When the social worker came to collect the boy, Hermione, Lily, and Petunia refused to let him go. Rosemary and Harold had to hold back their daughters as the social worker quickly ushered Sev into the waiting car. For the rest of the day, doors slammed; lights flickered and shattered; books flew off the shelves; and soft sniffling was heard behind Petunia's door.

Still, Sev would travel from Spinner's End to Exelsior Heights to see his surrogate family.

The first time he came, he was almost smothered by the hugs from his favorite girls. Petunia instantly offered his favorite dessert, red velvet cupcakes. Lily wouldn't stop nattering on about everything that happened since he left three days ago, and Hermione just held his hand. Harold and Rosemary waited until the girls were occupied preparing tea and welcomed their fourth child home.

"You'll always have a home here, Son," Harold reassured him. He ruffled the boy's hair. Rosemary took her turn to wrap Sev in a hug, and Harold joined after a moment. Sev could only nod, not able to speak beyond the knot in his throat. The three were interrupted by a call for tea from their oldest.

After that, Sev spent the night in his old room. Nothing had changed.

It seemed everything would still stay the same with the Evans.

But it all changed when an owl swooped into the kitchen, two letters clasped in its beak.

* * *

Author's note: That's basically it for Hermione's childhood. Stay tuned; next time we'll be meeting a certain transfiguration professor and baby Marauders. Things will be picking up with Hermione's past.

Lily has a hard time with the stasis charm because she doesn't really have a strong focus or grasp on her magic. Without a wand, she wouldn't be able to point and use a spell. Also, with young Lily's personality, she would have a hard time focusing because she was worrying for her friend and would expend more magic than necessary. The stasis is also different from a petrificus totalis, because petrificus totalis just keeps the subject from moving but wouldn't stop one of the blisters from popping.

I like the idea that Sev thinks of the Evans sisters as his favorite girls. It's funny because they're probably the only girls that he actually likes and gets along with. Also, I feel like Snape had a hard time with anything outside of potions because of his strong mastery in the subject. The books don't really show him being passionate about anything apart from potions, Lily, and dark magic as a youth.

Also, I made up Exelsior Heights because I didn't know what to call their neighborhood.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Yay! We finally got past the prologue to the real plot. It's about to get technical and a bit out there, but I love this act!

The idea behind death is that he can change forms at will. Just as death takes on many different forms to people and cultures, this Death appears differently to each person. I really love the Godfather movies and thought it would be cool to add a bit of a nod to it, but this isn't Hermione's form for him. Think of this as his "business suit." There is also a reason why Death acts the way he does around Hermione, but I won't tell...yet. :p

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger

Hermione chose not to reveal her suspicions to Harry. The Master of Death, the Vanquisher of Death, the Conqueror of Death-whatever one may call him, he could not die. You would think that there would be more stories about such a powerful being, but Hermione could not find any sources apart from Beedle the Bard. After months with no progress, Hermione consulted Draco and Bill.

They searched for answers from books and old manuscripts in the Malfoy and Black libraries and even tapped into the confiscated dark manuals from the war, but after reaching a dead end once again, Hermione decided to go right to the source.

Hermione stood at an empty chamber with only a chair and chalk circle for company. She breathed a fortifying breath before pulling a black candle from her beaded bag. The witch placed it in the center of the circle and cast a small incendio.

Death was not at all how she expected. Hermione imagined a dark, skeletal figure draped in a black cloak. Instead, he looked like a tall, slim American mobster from the 1920's complete with fedora. His pinstripe suit was well-tailored with large shoulder pads. He sucked on his cigarette and breathed out a large puff of smoke. Hermione cringed. After throwing away the butt of his cigarette, he settled on a nearby chair.

"What did you expect?" he asked. Hermione hadn't even noticed she dropped her mental guards, "Don't bother; those don't work on me. No one can escape death."

"Well..." Hermione tilted her head and lifted her brow.

"One time mistake, I promise you," Death nodded, "It was your lot who ruined everything. If only-"

"If only you had controlled yourself during the Plague," Hermione smirked, "then you wouldn't have needed a master." It paid to do your research. Death took another long drag from his cigarette before answering.

"What is it with mortals constantly villainizing me. I'm not the bad guy," Death answered looming over Hermione. Somehow, it didn't seem so convincing with his appearance. "Frankly, I don't even care." He brushed a loose curl behind her ear. His cold hands sent freezing chills down her spine. Hermione felt her heart freeze over.

"Right," Hermione replied stepping away from his touch.

"Now that we've dispensed with the small talk-that is what you humans do, right?," Death's said. His form shifted before her very eyes. He became less human and more... otherworldly. His dark cloak made him look like a mass of shadows, but his face was covered by a blank mask. Death glided forward. "Ask me the question. Tell me what you want," he replied in a deep, hollow voice.

Hermione threw back her shoulders and demanded, "take me instead."

* * *

Hermione Jean Evans

Since Hermione and Lily got their Hogwarts letters, Petunia withdrew from her family. The change seemed to happen overnight. One day, she was working on potions with Sev and baking everyone's favorite desserts with her signature dinner dishes; then the next, she became obsessed with her magazines and her music, shallow friends, and looking the part of a perfect popular girl. Lily and Hermione tried to draw her out for mischief and mayhem, but Petunia only answered with a slammed door. Rosemary tried to gently coax her daughter out, but she was met with the same treatment. Sev and Harold wisely chose to stay out of it.

The phase lasted only a few days then immediately vanished, but Petunia just as suddenly reverted back to angsty, teenage Petunia.

After almost a week with Petunia's phase, Sev decided to do some digging. He found a piece of parchment crumpled up in the garbage bin. It was made from the same material as their Hogwarts letters. Curious, Sev opened the letter and read.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _Thank you for writing to this old, crotchety man; your letter was simply delightful and sweet. It took a lot of bravery asking the way you did, and I can tell that your loyalty to your sisters is stronger than any Hufflepuff._

 _I regret to inform you that we cannot accept you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _You do not have the magic needed to be one of our students, but I am sure you have many other talents lying elsewhere. I wish you success in all your future endeavors._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

Suddenly, Lily gasped from over his shoulder.

"Lily..." Sev warned trying to hide the letter behind his back.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily screeched, "I can't believe this! I mean-" A sudden thud interrupted the two.

Hermione stood at the doorway. Her football gear sat beside her as she yelled, "What are you doing?!" She looked to the letter in Lily's hand before turning to Sev. He lifted his hands in surrender and stepped back.

"What is this?!" They turned to find an outraged Petunia.

"What is this?!" Lily parroted holding the letter up.

Petunia's face turned ashen at the sight. Instead of answering, she just looked to the side, refusing to meet any of their eyes. She tried to grab the letter back, but Lily sidestepped her sister.

"'Tuney, please talk to us!" Lily plead as Hermione looked on nervously. Sev glared from the side, his arms folded, looking at anywhere but the trainwreck.

"Why should I talk to people who'll just leave me in the end?" Petunia sneered, arms folded and hip cocked.

"You're not losing us, 'Tuney," Lily explained. She slowly moved closer to reach out to her sister. "We'll be going to Hogwarts, but we'll be back for all the breaks. We don't-"

"Just get out!" Tuney yelled, "Out! Out! Just get out you freaks!"

Lily flinched. Sev clenched his fists, and Hermione just shot her a look of disappointment. The three awkwardly shuffled out of the room in silence. Petunia slammed the door behind them and let out a scream of rage.

Hermione didn't know what to do with Petunia. It had been so long since she had to deal with angsty teenage girls and even longer since she remembered being one of those girls.

Still, none of that helped with Petunia, who continued to ignore her entire family. Hermione wondered if this is what happened the first time. She refused to let history repeat itself. Petunia would not give in to bitterness.

* * *

Another month passed until Petunia talked to them again.

The magical trio took to spending more time at the park. They couldn't use magic, but anything to get away from Petunia's accusing glares and sneers, and Hermione still hadn't found anything to get Petunia's forgiveness.

"Hey, losers!" Marge Dursley screamed from across the playground. The big, white whale was accompanied by Peter Polkiss, the human beanpole. "This is our spot." Sev moved to leave, but Lily, ever the spitfire, stood up.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Lily stood toe to toe with Marge. She was immediately pushed back by Marge's big belly.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled.

She stood against Marge trying to keep her magic under control. Marge towered over the small wisp of a girl and only sneered. She moved her hand back to take a strike when...

"Oi! Stop!" Sev yelled and was pulled away by Peter Polkiss who put him into a headlock. Sev couldn't breath from the pressure on his neck.

"Sev!" Lily stood and tried pushing Peter off of Sev. After a few tugs, she used her magic.

Peter Polkiss was thrown against a tree before falling into a heap on the ground. Sev greedily gulped in as much air as he could.

Hermione tried to rush to their side but was stopped by Marge. She glared up at the much taller girl.

"Move," Hermione's voice dropped threateningly, but Marge stood her ground.

"Not so scary now without your little guard-dog, Evans. You're all just a bunch of freaks," Marge glared menacingly at her prey, "You don't belong."

The witch could feel her magic flaring in response.

"Hey!" Petunia screamed jumping from behind some bushes nearby.

She threw a pink vial at Marge turning her neon pink. Petunia held a green vial menacingly, "Go away!" When Marge only stood hesitantly, Petunia threw the vial giving Marge a dog's tail.

Terrified of Spitfire Petunia, Marge grabbed Peter and ran with her tail between her legs.

"They're freaks, but they're my freaks!"

"Tuney..." Lily said hesitantly.

Suddenly, Petunia jolted out of her rage and looked guiltily to her siblings. Without another word, she turned around and walked home.

After trading glances, Sev, Lily, and Hermione followed. Petunia sat waiting on the porch when they got home. She was hunched over as she held her head in her hands. As soon as she heard them coming, her head jolted up. Their eyes met, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to see the usual affection return to her oldest sister's eyes. Petunia strode to the three and pulled them into a group hug.

"You're my freaks..." Petunia smiled into Hermione's hair.

Suddenly, a flash broke them apart.

Rosemary stood smiling at the doorway with a polaroid. And just like that, the moment was over. They walked into the house without another word.

"What?!" Rosemary asked, "That was adorable." Pouting, Rosemary followed the group into the house.

They were gaping at the witch in the green robes and tartan sash. A pointy hat sat slightly skewed on her head. She had a lot less wrinkles and a head full of brown hair, but Hermione would recognize her favorite professor anywhere.

"It is not acceptable to make a guest wait," Professor McGonogall announced primly sipping her tea.

* * *

Author's note: I know this is pretty short, but I promise things will start picking up in the next chapter. I decided to post this earlier because it's a pretty short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: Please excuse McGonogall's behavior. She may seem OC, but I imagine that she'll be very different from the battleaxe that we meet in Harry's time.

* * *

Hermione Granger

"Take me instead," Hermione demanded. Death simply gave her an inquiring stare as he sat regally in the chair. His form morphed back into the 1920's mobster.

"It doesn't work like that, Darling," Death replied. The endearment felt wrong coming from him.

"Then how can we end the curse?" Hermione pleaded.

"Stop the prophecy, and you will stop the curse," Death said, staring intently at Hermione's face.

"How do we stop the prophecy?" Hermione gritted out.

"Time," Death stated. He rose from his seat and began to circle her like a predator.

"I am over 90 years old! I don't have the time for your games. Speak clearly," she commanded. Death reached out to take her clenched fist, but she recoiled at his touch. Death didn't seem bothered by her response but continued to move closer. Hermione took a step back.

"Go to the time before the prophecy," Death leered taking another step forward, "Stop the events of the prophecy, and fix the lost link."

"What link?" Hermione asked. She automatically reached for the time turner resting against her chest.

"No, that will not work," he shook his head, moving ever closer.

"But—"

"You must go to the time before the prophecy," Death interrupted, stopping in front of her, "but you must become a part of the time."

"Why?"

"Think of time as a constant stream of water. An outside force may change the course for only a moment, but it always rights itself once the force is removed. The only way to ensure that time is changed is to become a part of the stream itself. Change the flow of time and fix the link. Only then will Harry be saved," His hand caressed her cheek, stealing the warmth from her very soul.

"What is the link?"

* * *

Hermione Evans

"I do apologize," Rosemary said to McGonogall before turning to her children, "we have a guest here from your school, Darlings. Wash up and get dressed. We're going shopping."

Lily, Hermione, and Sev excitedly rushed up the stairs while Petunia stared forlornly.

"'Tuney, what are you doing?" Rosemary asked her eldest, "I said to get dressed."

"But-"

"You really didn't think that we'd go without you did you?" Rosemary winked to her oldest. Petunia gave a beautific smile before running upstairs.

"Madame, we normally don't allow nonmagical siblings accompany..." Professor McGonogall started but stopped at the stern look on Rosemary's face.

"Oh, nonsense! We always do everything as a family," Rosemary tutted topping off the professor's tea.

"But-"

"Please, her siblings will be leaving soon," Rosemary interrupted. Her voice softened. "She'll be all alone. Let her have this last day." Rosemary looked sadly into her hands and sighed tiredly. Suddenly, she looked so much older than her 35 years.

"Then isn't Sev able to go with his mother?" Professor McGonogall asked carefully.

"He's family, too," Harold said appearing from his study and joined the two, "Now, tell me more about this school."

With a sigh, McGonogall told all she could about Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been right; this truly was a special situation. It was just her luck that she would get assigned the Evans as her first assignment for introductions to the wizarding world.

As soon as the children were dressed and herded into the car, the Evans drove to London. McGonogall seemed used to riding in cars but kept a hand on her wand and another firmly clutching the door handle.

* * *

Muggle London was crowded as always, and the Leaky Cauldron right before Hogwarts was just as crowded. A young Tom stood behind the counter manning the bar as the food magically floated to the patrons at their table. The Evans were instantly enamored by the magic.

Hermione seemed to be lost in her own world, but instead, she was actually listening to the gossip surrounding them.

She sent a quiet thanks to George and Ron for perfecting spying charms. The clever witch nonverbally cast the eavesdropping charm on her ear before directing it to the group of future Death Eaters. To outsiders, she an average teenage girl twisting her curly hair.

"He'll fix the broken system," Cantankerous Nott told his friends. Victor and Elphaba Nott sat quietly beside their father.

"Get rid of the mudblood vermin," Abraxas Malfoy held his son's shoulder firmly in pride. Lucius Malfoy gave a hesitant nod.

On the other side of the restaurant, Lestrange and Mulciber whispered in a darkened corner. There was a small notice-me-not charm in the area, but that only attracted Hermione's attention. She directed her spell to the pair whispering vehemently.

"It's time we take our proper place," Lord Lestrange whispered to Josephus Mulciber.

"And expel the corruption?" Mulciber asked, a strange glint in his eye. Lestrange hit him in the back.

"And it's all thanks to our Dark Lord," Lestrange added. He led his associate to the same table as Malfoy and Nott. There was a silent exchange before Malfoy stood.

"Tujours Pur!" Malfoy cheered lifting his mug.

"Tujours Pur!" the others echoed clashing their mugs.

Their lifted hands caused their sleeves to fall just far enough to show the Dark Marks. Their sons looked on proudly. To think, these would be Hermione's schoolmates in a month.

After the toast, the group dispersed, and Hermione met Professor McGonogall's eyes who nodded in reply. There was a sad understanding exchanged between the two as they returned to the conversation. Nobody else in the pub seemed to notice or care.

"Isn't this just amazing, Darling?" Harold gushed to Rosemary. His wife nodded along as they read the magical paper. "Newt Scamander Discovers New Species of Heffalump," it read. The two devolved into talk of magical creatures and imaginary adventures.

"How do you think Tom has so many household charms running at once?" Lily asked, "I've only been able to do three at one time." The transfiguration professor lifted her brow slightly impressed. Petunia sat beside Sev and cautiously sniffed the butterbeer.

"What is in this thing?" she asked, hesitantly sipping the frothy beverage. After a few lip smacks, Petunia chugged down the rest. "Hey, Sev, give me the rest of yours."

"What? Why?" Sev asked shielding his drink.

"Gentlemen always take care of ladies," Petunia quipped. She plucked it from his hold and licked the rim.

"Let me know when you find any ladies," Sev sneered in disgust. Hermione laughed leaning into Sev's side.

"Here, share mine, Sev," Lily giggled pushing her drink across the table to Sev. He nodded his head in thanks.

"Minerva!" someone called excitedly from the crowd.

Professor McGonogall cringed and slumped into her seat, but her hat was a dead giveaway.

"My Minnie Moon, I've just heard that you've taken the job at Hogwarts," a man in auror attire appeared.

He looked to be in his early forties with laugh lines and a large lopsided grin. His shoulder were broad, and he towered over the rest of the patrons by at least a foot. His eyes were a brilliant blue that sparkled when he smiled. He was a man that somehow managed to look both intimidating and friendly at the same time. He reminded Hermione so much of Bill Weasley.

"Oh, hello! You must be muggles," the man greeted holding out his hand. Hermione cringed at his insensitivity. He was worse than Arthur Weasley. Harold hesitantly shook the man's hand and gave an uneasy smile. "Muggleborns! My God, are all these your children?" Hermione couldn't tell if he was bad with social cues or just stupid.

"Hello, Mr. Urquart," McGonogall stiffly greeted. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she shot Harold and Rosemary an apologetic glance. Hermione hadn't remembered ever seeing her unflappable transfiguration professor embarrassed.

"Now, now, Minerva. Call me Elphinstone, or Elphie. We did work with each other for the past two years," Mr. Urquart tutted teasingly, "My Minnie, I tell you! She's the best auror I've ever seen in action. Really attractive." Sev choked on his butterbeer as Lily and Petunia giggled into their hands. Hermione could only gawk at her red-cheeked professor.

"That is enough!" Minerva blurted before calming herself and standing with her usual grace, "We must be leaving. Goodbye, Mr. Urquart." The auror nodded and quickly kissed her hand before rushing off to the floos. He threw one last wink to Professor McGonogall before disappearing in the flames.

Professor McGonogall quickly herded the group to the alley behind the pub and activated the portal.

"That man..." the still blushing professor murmured to herself before turning to the group, "Now! Stay close. First stop: Gringott's."

* * *

The sight of Gringott's filled Hermione with bittersweet nostalgia. It had been a while since any of the Golden Trio were able to set foot in Gringotts, but after a large deposit, a Hungarian Horntail from Romania, and a signed apology; they were welcomed in with no small amount of scrutiny. The impossible architecture still hadn't changed from her time. The floors of the building were dangerously stacked on top of one another like a toppling wedding cake.

After gawking at the building for a few moment, the Evans entered the building to find an opulent atrium similar only to Versailles. At the head of the hall, the head goblin met them personally. Hermione and Professor McGonogall lifted a brow; the head goblin never personally served wizards.

Opening a vault and exchanging their muggle currency for wizarding currency was done quickly, and before long, the family was on their way out. Just before they left, a gathering of goblins met them at the door.

With a quick salute and a deep bow, they parted to let the family through. The Evans, unfamiliar with wizarding culture, turned to their guide for help. Slightly unnerved, Professor McGonogall simply ushered them out the door. Hermione blanched at the sight. It was only something that she had seen them give Harry even after they broke into Gringott's. She looked back to the head goblin; he only winked at her as the doors shut behind them.

"Ah-hem," Minerva cleared her throat and straightening her robes, "We should go get the wands with Ollivander."

"We'll wait out here for you," Rosemary held Petunia's hand as she shooed the rest along. Petunia had her hands folded and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

With a nod, Professor McGonogall led the rest to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

* * *

"Hello, Minerva," Ollivander greeted, "Fir and dragon heartstring, 9 1/2 inch, stiff. I never forget a wand. Now, who have you brought me?" Lily, Sev, and Hermione held hands and stepped forward.

"Ah, truly a unique group you've got her. You know it's the wand that chooses the wizard," he rambled until he noticed Professor McGonogall's quelling look. After clearing his throat, he focused on Lily and disappeared in the stacks for a moment before reappearing with a long box. He pulled out a wand and handed it to Lily, "try this dear."

Lily swished her wand and the stack of boxes on the floor fell to the ground.

"No, no... That's okay dear," Ollivander consoled, "You'll find it."

After another try, Lily grabbed a 10 1/4" Willow wand with Unicorn Hair core (reasonably supple). She swished the wand and was rewarded with a shower of bright, white sparks. A sense of completeness and happiness filled Lily. Her face lit up at her first taste of real magic.

"Now, your turn, My Boy," Ollivander motioned to Sev. Hermione let his hand go as he stepped forward. He looked at her hesitantly, and she shot him a reassuring smile. Seeing the interaction, Ollivander hummed and disappeared in the stack, "This is probably yours."

Sev grabbed the 12" Ebony with Dragon Heartstring core (very flexible). A quick swish gave him Slytherin green sparks. Ecstatic, he turned to Hermione.

"It's amazing!" Sev said grinning goofily. He bowed his thanks to the wandmaker before running to a clapping Lily. She threw her arms around one of her best friends and the two turned to her twin.

"This should be easy," Ollivander encouraged and turned back to the stacks. Hermione almost gasped when she recognized her Vine Wood, Dragon String wand; and when she touched it, she felt... nothing. The old feeling of rightness and completion wasn't there. Hermione Granger, a genius outcast of the muggle world, finally felt like she belonged when she touched that wand. Hermione Evans felt nothing.

She didn't need to try it to know it wouldn't be the right fit, but Hermione swished the wand anyways. The wand immediately flew from her hand and lodged itself into a nearby wall. She tried not to show her disappointment, but it seemed Ollivander picked up on it easily.

"Don't be too sad, Dearie," Ollivander calmed before disappearing for another wand. Hermione tried ten different wands until Harold spoke up.

"We'll need to pick this up to get home in time for dinner. 'Mione, we'll get Lily and Sev fitted for their robes at Madame Malkins," Harold explained, looking concernedly at his watch, "Professor McGonogall will pick you up in a few minutes." He gave Ollivander enough money for the wands and looked to Professor McGonogall. She nodded and led the Evans out the door. Hermione was left alone with Ollivander.

It seemed that Ollivander was getting just as frustrated. After five more wands, Ollivander stopped and looked curiously at Hermione for a moment. He went deeper in the stacks and reappeared with a beautiful, mahogany box. He lifted the lid to reveal an...elder wand. Hermione's stomach dropped at the sight. The wand's pull was felt instantly. Voices similar to the Veil whispered in her mind.

"10 3/4" wand. Elder wood. Don't really know the core, but...solid!" Ollivander explained, but Hermione wasn't paying much attention. She was too focused on the voices from the wand, "This wand has been owned by many great witches and wizards throughout history...It's rumored to be as old as magic itself." He held it out for Hermione to take. Hermione jolted out of stupor and looked to Ollivander, lost.

"No," Hermione whispered, but the voices only grew louder. They grew faster, more urgent. Panicking, Hermione put her hands to her ears and tried to block out the voices. They were now all yelling for her. Ollivander was taken aback by the odd girl. He moved to take away the wand, but Hermione suddenly grabbed the handle.

A strong, ominous wind moved through the store as bright sparks emitted from her wand. Ollivander was thrown against a wall, and Hermione was overcome with sense of rightness. A warmth filled her soul, but just as the immediate show of power receded, a flash of a memory hit Hermione's mind.

 _Three boys stood pointing their wands at one another. One of them was blonde while the other two were red-headed. They were arguing, but their voices seemed distorted as if Hermione was hearing them from underwater. Their features were hazy, like a worn, old photograph._

 _Suddenly, a small girl ran in between them. She was like a bright light on a dark canvas, every feature illuminated against her hazy and distorted background. She had long, wavy chestnut hair that cascaded down her back. Her face was pointed with aristocratic cheekbones and sad, narrow eyes. She held the very same wand in his hand._

 _"Stop!" the girl called._

 _But the boys did not listen. Curses and hexes flew between the three boys as the girl was caught in the crossfire. One of the red-heads reached out to pull her away from danger, but s_ _uddenly, a green light flashed charging towards the boy._

 _Without any hesitation, the girl intercepted the curse; it hit her square in the chest. The memory faded as she fell to the ground._

Hermione awoke with a great gasp. Concerned for the little witch, Ollivander hovered over her gasping form.

"Thank goodness," he exclaimed relief, "I thought you were dead... Are you okay, Dear?" Hermione nodded and swished her wand to fix the damage. Ollivander looked on awed by the display, "You truly will have a unique, powerful destiny. I look forward to hearing about you, Miss Evans."

"No, duh! It's why I'm here," Hermione wanted to say. Instead she just nodded and slipped out of the store.

She subtly glamoured the look of the wand into Rowan wood. Elder wands were so rare that anyone who wielded one instantly attracted attention. Satisfied with her glamour, Hermione made her way to Madame Malkin's.

* * *

Hermione Granger

Hermione's head was reeling from her meeting with Death. She looked to Draco and Bill before pulling out the memory with Death and placing it in the pensieve. The white wisp swam in the clear liquid staining it a murky white. The trio nodded to each other before going together into the pensieve.

 _"What is the link?" Memory Hermione asked slapping away Death's touch._

 _"Magic is fueled by intent, trust...belief. The link uses this belief and turns it into pure energy," Death explained, "The link is what you believe in. Merlin, Morganna, the Hogwarts Founders-they were links. Every generation needs a figure, an icon to place their belief." He looked to her intently._

 _"Okay..." Hermione said turning away from his intense gaze. She focused on an old clipping of Harry right after the war. "And you're telling me that Harry is this icon? The man has a hard time believing in himself. He hasn't been seen by the public in decades."_

 _"Maybe so, but his legacy shall continue to live on. The Boy-who-Lived, the Hero of Light, the Vanquisher of Voldemort-Harry Potter doesn't need to do anything. The people's belief in him is enough. Generations will hear of your great Harry Potter," he stepped closer._

 _"Then why can't you just let him go? His role is done," Hermione said stepping back._

 _"No, it is too late for that. The links for the past ten generations have been thwarted. The balance must be kept, and the Powers that Be shall do all they can to keep it."_

 _"What balance?"_

 _"Does your kind ever wonder why they must use wands and words to complete simple functions that your children could do instinctively?" Death emphasized with his own brand of magic. The lights in the room vanished save for the flickering light of the black candle, "Magic was dying, and your kind would have died off with it."_

 _"Then why Harry? There were heroes-Dumbledore?"_

 _"Heroes?!" Death raged. A stack of books hit the wall in his anger. Hermione took a step back as Death continued his rant, "They had opportunities to save and aid your kind. Instead, they focused on their own interests. Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative chess master obsessed with becoming my master. Tom Riddle was focused on immortality and power itself. So many others were given the power and ability to be greater and more powerful than any one before them, but they let the power corrupt them or let the power fade."_

 _"The link is fixed now," Hermione reasoned. She placed her hand against Death's chest, pushing him away. "Let Harry go."_

 _"Now, it has been too long since the last link, and the power has been held back too long. My master's curse was used to make sure that the link would never be severed. Fix the link, and you will never have to worry about poor, poor, Potter."_

 _"How do I fix the link?" Hermione asked, hitting a wall. When had he gotten close? His lips pulled back into a mockery of a smile. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned closer until his lips brushed the shell of her ear. His cold touch sent chills up Hermione's spine._

 _"You must become the link," He replied in a husky voice. He rested his forehead to hers. Hermione's breath met his, and puffs of frost formed between the two._

 _Just as his lips touched hers, the black candle went out; Death vanished; and Hermione fell to her knees. She looked to the room, lost._

Hermione pulled her head from the pensieve and turned to Draco and Bill. They jolted away from the pensieve and gawked at her, slightly disturbed. The room was deathly quiet for a moment as they analyzed what was said.

"You can't go," Draco quietly said, but because of the deafening silence, it may as well have been a yell.

"What?" Hermione choked.

"You can't go," he said with finality, "Potter needs you."

"Harry doesn't need me," she replied shaking her head.

"No, he's right," Bill interjected, "Harry does need you."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione scoffed, "and how do I help Harry? What does he need me for? Nothing I do helps." She stood and paced the floors. "I try to be there. I try to talk to him. Nothing can help him now." Suddenly she stopped. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she whispered, "nothing can help him _now_." Hermione rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked, pulling Hermione back. She sloughed him off and opened the door.

"To fix the link."

* * *

Hermione wove her way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. She pushed her way into the crowded store. The entire room was filled with finished and unfinished wizarding robes, enchanted sewing machines working unaided, and mountains of bolts of fabric.

Harold stood at the front desk talking to Madame Malkin with Sev at his side. Both of the men were relieved to find her.

"Ah-hem," Harold held out his hand. Reluctantly, Hermione handed her wand to her father, and he stashed them in his jacket with Sev and Lily's wand. _We wouldn't want any underaged magic_ , Hermione thought sardonically to herself.

Satisfied, Harold turned back to Madame Malkin when a high-pitched screech broke through the hum of conversation and machines.

"We are the Noble House of Black! We deserve the best!" Walburga's screeches could be heard throughout the crowded shop. Madame Malkin only rolled her eyes and motioned Hermione to go behind the screen where the screech came from.

As soon as Hermione passed the screen, she recognized the black-haired youth with grey eyes and a sour look. Standing tall and refined, Sirius Black took the platform beside hers. She had never seen him so polished and put together even as an adult. He also looked quite dejected. Little Regulus stood behind Walburga, peeking from behind his mother's skirts.

"She may as well make it Slytherin. I don't know why you bother making it blank!" Sirius shrank back as Walburga's voice rose. He winced as soon as Walburga's eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione. "And placing a Mudblood so close to the heir of the noble house of Black... I will not stand for this taint!"

Walburga ran off to find Madame Malkin with Regulus tailing close behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius turned to Hermione, mortified, and murmured an apology. He refused to look her in the eye as he blushed.

"That's okay. You're not her," Hermione replied smiling. When Sirius still refused to meet her eye, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to meet her eye, "You're nothing like her, Sirius."

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. After a long, awkward silence, Hermione took her cue to leave. Luckily, Madame Malkin's tape measures had just finished with her.

As Hermione walked to her family, she passed Walburga Black glaring disdainfully at Lily. Mrs. Black opens her mouth to hurl an insult, but a sudden burst of magic hit her vocal cords.

Walburga blinked; Hermione blinked. The two turned to the source.

Lily had the decency to look as gobsmacked as Hermione and Walburga gawked at the young girl.

Of course, Sirius arrived to investigate the sudden silence. Regulus just gawked at the pretty redhead. The two Black children stared at their mother's silent rant.

After a moment, Hermione let out a small giggle followed by Sirius's own bark of laughter. Soon, Regulus joined in, and the three children fell to the floor clutching their stomachs with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione pacified in between her giggles. Mrs. Black advanced on Lily, eyes menacing. Hermione prepared to protect her sister but was saved the trouble by her father's arrival.

"There you are, Hermione, Lily. We should really pay, Darlings," Harold interrupted, "Where is Madame Malkin?"

"What appears to be the problem here?" Madame Malkin appeared at his side, as if summoned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Harold replied cooly, "I was just looking for my darling daughter. I was afraid that I lost her for a moment. Luckily, this kind lady here found her for me." Harold subtly pulled Hermione and Lily behind him. "She so graciously brought her back to me."

"Oh, isn't that sweet!" Madame Malkins cooed. Mrs. Black's face grew red with anger.

"Ah, look at that. No need to feel embarrassed for such a good deed. You should be proud Mrs…" Harold declared. His smile was disarmingly charming.

"Black," Sirius replied in his mother's stead. He stepped forward and shook Harold's hand.

"And look at that! She has such a well-behaved son," Harold gushed.

"Sirius, Sirius Black," he replied. He knew that he would get hell when he got home, but he was content to enjoy the moment while it lasted. He hid a smirk as his mother began to wave about, trying to be noticed. Her beautiful features were twisted in rage.

"Hermione, Hermione Evans," Hermione stepped forward and shook his hand. The glint of mischief in her eyes took his breath away, but before he could say anything more, Harold stepped in.

"Well, that's all the time we have," Harold declared, "Thank you for such a pleasant conversation, Mrs. Black, Sirius. You both were so delightful. I hope to see you again." He took a moment to wink at Sirius before herding his girls past Madame Malkin. "Also, Madame, I do believe that one of my daughters may have done something. It's just a slight inconvenience, but I'm afraid I can't fix it myself."

"Of course," Madame Malkin giggled.

"That's a dear!" Harold exclaimed kissing Madame Malkin's cheek. They quickly rushed to the counter and paid for their purchases. On their way out, Harold noticed that nobody could fix what Lily did, but He didn't to mind. The woman could do with a bit of silence.

"What did I miss?" Severus asked the girls as soon as Harold and the girls reunited with the rest of the family. They had noticed the ruckus.

"There you are, Miss Evans, I have been looking for you," Professor McGonogall appeared before either girls could reply.

"We'll tell you later," Hermione replied trading a look with her father.

"Now, do keep up," the professor announced to the group, "Next stop is for textbooks at Flourish and Blotts."

* * *

At the bookstore, the school books were displayed directly at the front, making shopping much quicker, but the register had a line extending to the back of the shop.

Given the long line, Harold and Rosemary sent Sev and the girls to pick out a book each. Sev and Petunia automatically gravitated towards the potion section. She and Sev quickly got into a debate over which potions books to buy. Petunia preferred to get a book on healing potions, but Sev wanted the one on combative potions. Lily debated over getting a household charms book or a herbology book.

Already having read most of the books in the store, Hermione gravitated to the boy at the back of the store.

He had a calm, soft-spoken demeanor, treating each book almost reverently, almost afraid that the wrong move may cause a tower to topple. The boy had tired amber eyes, scruffy brown hair, and scars across his face. Hermione immediately recognized him as Remus Lupin.

Unnoticed, Hermione sidled to his side. Hermione cleared her throat causing Remus to jump about a foot in the air.

He looked to the unknown stranger. She looked about his age, probably here for Hogwarts. Her curly, chestnut waves were held back by a high ponytail. Remus towered over her diminutive size. She looked to him with a mischievous smirk and an indiscernible gleam in her eyes. Remus immediately recognized her as trouble.

He slammed the book closed and hid it behind his back. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt of being discreet.

"Hi—hi," Remus stammered, hoping she hadn't seen enough to know what he was looking at.

"Don't get that book. It's complete garbage," Hermione motioned to the book behind Remus's back, _The Werewolf Menace_.

"How do you know?" Lupin asked, surprised. Hermione mentally berated herself at her slip up.

"I…don't know. It just is," Hermione replied, "Get this instead." She holds up a small pamphlet hidden behind the stack, _The Trials and Tribulations of Lycanthropes_. Remus freezes, looking at her nervously.

"Hermione!" Sev called from the other side of the shop, "It's time to go!" Hermione looked to Sev then back to Remus. She smiled in parting.

"See you soon, Remus," she murmured as she pushed the small pamphlet into his hands.

"What did you get?" Sev asked. Without thinking, Hermione immediately grabbed the first book she saw.

"This!" Hermione yelled unnecessarily. Sev looked at the book skeptically.

" _Quidditch through the Ages_ ," Sev lifted a brow, "Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself, Sev," Hermione smiled in reply.

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the register.

When the two arrived at the checkout, Harold looked skeptically at the book but rang it up along with the rest of the purchases. Hermione looked back to find Remus reuniting with his parents. He turned and met the strange witch's eye. She winked as his cheeks darkened.

"Enough of that," Sev pursed his lips and pulled one of his best friend behind him. The Evans family met McGonogall in the front of the store.

Remus was left watching the mysterious girl walk away. His mother asked about her, but he didn't really have much to say. It wasn't until later that Remus realized that he never mentioned his name to the small brunette.

* * *

Author's note: Half of the Marauder's down; half to go! Can anyone tell me what the memories were in the wand shop? **Read and Review!** Let me know what you think. Flame on!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I am nothing.

Author's notes: Diagon alley part two! Sorry it's been a while. :)

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger

After a calming breath, Hermione lit the black candle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione turned to the voice and gasped.

Ron stood before her complete with a lopsided grin and ugly sweater. The man never did have any fashion sense. "I thought you would like this form much better."

He crossed the room and caressed her cheek. The icy touch jolted Hermione from her stupor. She slapped away his hand.

"I'll do it. Show me how," She replied briskly glaring at the figure. How dare he pretend to be her husband!

Ron's look of disappointment caused Hermione's anger to waned. "Very well," he even had Ron's voice. He caressed her cheek and held her chin. His eyes may have been Ron's baby-blues, but instead of Ron's youthful spark, his eyes were fathomless and blank. Instead of pulling away, Hermione stood her ground. His lips grazed her cheek, but before his lips could touch hers, he whispered, "Kiss me."

"What?" she jumped as if hit. She pushed him away.

"The kiss of Death..." Death smirked, "How else will you be brought back? Your soul must leave this body to be brought back. Kiss me." He stepped back and motioned for her to come closer. He expected her to come to him.

Swallowing nervously, Hermione stepped forward and cupped Death's face in her hands. She looked into his eyes and could have sworn that she had seen a spark of... something. She closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was as cold as she had expected, but his lips were softer than she could imagine. The chill engulfed her entire body and intensified until the cold began to burn. Bright lights and sparks exploded behind her eyelids. She was only steadied by his strong arms around her.

When he let her go, she felt lighter than she had in years. Hermione turned to find her body laying in the center of the circle. It was quite surreal to be see your own dead body.

Death waited patiently as she got his bearings, but Hermione refused to meet his eyes. She unconsciously touched her lips, intrigued by the tingles. When she finally gathered the nerve to turn back to Death, he looked brighter and more lifelike than before. He looked at her expectantly, but there were still a few things left to finish.

"Can I see him... one last time?" Hermione asked. After a moment, Death nodded. He only held out his hand, and once Hermione touched his palm, they appeared at Potter Manor.

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch with a photobook on his lap. Hermione quietly moved the book and covered the sleeping man with a fleece blanket she kept around for such occassions. She traced her hand across his youthful face and rested on his cheek.

He was _her_ Harry.

Hermione let a few tears escape as she left a kiss on his forehead, right beside his lightning-bolt scarf. He stirred a bit but stayed asleep.

Hopefully, the next time she saw him, he would just be the son of Lily and James Potter, great seeker, the best friend anyone could ask for. No longer would he be the great Boy-Who-Lived. He would still be _her_ Harry.

Hermione rose and met her reflection in the mirror hanging in Harry's study. She looked as she did in her 20's. Her bushy, brown hair was no longer grey. There were no wrinkles or laugh lines. She looked to her arm and saw that her scar had gone.

Hermione turned to Death. He looked at her fondly, and Hermione had to look away because it was Ron's face. Ron was the only one who looked at her like that. He touched her cheek, and instead of the chill, Hermione felt his warmth.

"You know you could stay with me..." Death said pulling her closer. His eyes looked uncertain, and Hermione wondered when his eyes became so expressive. "if you want." She allowed herself to melt into his touch.

He pulled her to his chest and breathed in her scent. Hermione let him. Tucked under his chin, Hermione replied, "No, thanks." Shaking her head, Hermione pushed him at arm's length and gave her silent apology.

Nodding in understanding, he let her go and held out his hand expectantly.

She placed her hand in his, and he brought them to the final destination: the Veil.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger

After arriving to the Magical Menagerie, the girls were instantly taken with all the adorable animals. Instead of joining his friends, Severus chose to stand by Rosemary and Harold by the checkout counter.

"Don't you want anything, Sev?" Rosemary asked, "If your mother can't afford it, we'll be happy to pay for it."

"We still haven't bought you a birthday present," Harold added. Severus only looked at the snake pit and shook his head. He took an involuntary step closer to his surrogate parents, and Harold and Rosemary shared a secretive glance.

Hermione was immediately drawn to the cats and gravitated to a young, orange kitten with a squashed face. Hermione pulled him out of the playpen and held the little kitten.

"Oh, you probably don't want him," the caretaker interrupted, "He's a terrible little demon."

"What's his name?" Hermione asked, cuddling the orange fur. His scent seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"None of the pets here have names," the caretaker clarified, "but this one seems to respond best to the name Crookshanks. Heaven knows why…" Hermione stopped. She pulled the kitten away and looked at his belly. There sat a birthmark shaped like a crooked knife. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled the little dear closer.

"Crooks," she croaked out. Crookshanks didn't seem to mind being squeezed by the curly-haired imp and purred in response. Bewildered, the caretaker left the girl and her new cat alone.

Lily looked through the different pets but didn't seem to be interested in any of them. Cats bored her. Dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts. Toads were icky, and snakes were just creepy. Rats made her jumpy, and rabbits were downright evil. As Lily passed through the cages a fifth time, she stopped. Among the ominous owls, sat a sweet, little barn owl.

As soon as their eyes met, the owl rushed to get as close to her. Unfortunately, the cage stopped the owl's flight. The caretaker quickly let Megara out of the cage and gave Lily the pleased owl. "Megara, I'll call you Megara," Lily breathed out as the owl hooted in reply, "she's gorgeous." The owl nodded its head and cuddled to the small child.

"Of course," the caretaker replied, "that one's just a baby. Take good care of her, and she'll take care of you."

Lily politely thanked the caretaker and ran to the register, careful not to run into Petunia on her way.

Petunia stalked around the cats but kept her distance from the cages. Suddenly a black cat wandered along her way. The cat rubbed against her legs and purred loudly. It was immediately picked up by the caretaker.

"Sorry about that," the caretaker apologized, "this little girl normally doesn't like people. I don't even know how it got out."

"That's alright," Petunia replied, "Um..." She held her hand out to the cat but dropped her arms as soon as she noticed what she was doing.

Noticing Petunia's longing, Harold stepped in, "Excuse me, we'll take that cat as well."

"You sure?" the caretaker asked as Petunia looked at the ground shyly. Harold nodded taking the cat.

"Thanks, Dad," Petunia said, "you didn't have to do that." The cat jumped out of Harold's hold and rubbed herself against Petunia.

"Can't go wrong with cats. Always good judges of character," Harold jokingly replied, "What will you name the little dear?"

"Cleo," Petunia announced after a moment of contemplation. She picked up the cat who immediately settled in her arms.

As Petunia and Harold made their way to the register, the cat hissed at Sev. He quickly hid behind Rosemary's leg. After a moment, he gathered his composure and wandered off with red cheeks.

To salvage his pride, Sev joined Hermione in her search for the perfect leashes and food.

As the children were looking at things for their new pets, their attention was drawn to the boy who just entered the store.

"Cool!" a boy with messy black hair exclaimed, "Mom! Dad! Hurry up!."

Lily and Petunia just roll their eyes as they turned back to the task at hand. Hermione froze.

"Harry," she whispered underneath her breath. Hermione's eyes misted over, but someone knocked her shoulder before she could break down in tears.

She turned to see Sev giving her a concerned look. The witch just shook her head and held his hand. She gave a reassuring squeeze, but neither of them let go. Satisfied that she was fine, Sev returned his attention to the collars and suggested a red leash with a small, golden bell. Hermione loved it.

After bringing all their purchases to the register, Harold realized that they had forgotten the owl treats. Volunteering, Hermione rushed to the back and ran into James.

She looked at him and was stunned for a moment at the similarity between him and Harry. They were almost identical except for James's hazel eyes and square glasses.

Hermione took a bit too long staring, but James helped her up. She couldn't seem to get a word out at the resemblance of her lost best friend.

"Hello?" James greeted snapping her out of her stupor. His hazel eyes were striking yet somehow wrong on a face that was too much like Harry's.

"Oh sorry!" Hermione apologized, ducking her head. Her cheeks reddened, and a silly grin appeared on her face.

"That's alright. Potter, James Potter," James introduced himself. She took his outstretched hand but was distracted once more by his face. Harry's face was more lean, but James had a square jaw and rounder features.

"Is there something wrong? You're supposed to shake it," James wiggled his hand for emphasis.

"Sorry! You just look like someone I used to know…" Hermione dropped off. She smiled tentatively at him, and he returned it enthusiastically.

"James Charlus Potter!" Dorea suddenly called from a few aisles away.

"Well, then I hope you'll get to know more than just my so-called twin. See you later!" he waved as he turned the corner leaving the girl dazed.

Hermione shook herself out of her daze and returned to her family. Everyone looked at her strangely. Rosemary was simply ecstatic, jumping and clapping her hands. Harold looked constipated as he pretended to be focused on the owl food. Lily and Petunia kept giggling and whispering vehemently to one another, and Sev looked furious. Hermione just placed the owl food on the conveyer belt and avoided everyone's gaze.

Sev grabbed her hand and glared at James's direction. Confused, Hermione didn't pull away and let him lead her out of the store once the purchases were made.

McGonogall met the group outside. "Now, what else do we have left?" Rosemary asked looping her arm with Professor McGonogall's. The young professor seemed uncomfortable with the familiarity but resigned herself to Rosemary's odd muggle habits. With a longsuffering sigh, Professor McGonogall led them to their next destination.

* * *

Sev and Petunia loved the Apothecary. It was filled with all sorts of potions ingredients and tools. Despite their desperate pleading, Harold and Rosemary only bought what was on the list for first years, but they did get some extra supplies for Petunia.

At Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Everyone marveled at the oddities and instruments around the shop. Already used to many of the instruments, Minerva and Hermione stood near the entrance while they waited for everyone to finish. The two stood in silence, not really needing words for companionship. After all the telescopes and brass scales were bought, the rest joined the two.

"Where do we go to next?" Harold asked, looking at the list of first year supplies.

"There's nothing left to get," Professor McGonogall replied with a mischievous glint, "but there is one last stop. How do you feel about ice cream?" The children gave a loud whoop of cheer before pulling their parents to move faster.

Their joy was dampened by a sneering rotund woman. She looked at them in disgust before turning to the pile of packages behind her, "Hurry up, you useless child! You're legs are just as slow as your mind!"

The boy beneath the packages looked slightly pudgy with short blonde hair and teary eyes. His tongue was screwed up with the effort of holding more than his weight in packages. Hermione was suddenly reminded of a young Neville.

Distracted by the display at the quidditch shop, the boy tripped. _Yup, definitely like Neville._

"Oh! You stupid, foolish, good-for-nothing waste of space!" the woman railed. Hermione ran to his aid as the boy frantically picked up the packages, on the verge of tears. She stacked the packages in his arms and pulled him close. "Don't listen to her." She pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. With a discrete lightening charm, Hermione returned to her family.

Only Sev seemed to have noticed her slight detour; he looked at her curiously before holding her hand and walking with the rest of their merry parade.

Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor was just as she had remembered it. Nothing had changed. Harold placed their orders, and after a moment, Fortescue sent the ice cream to the table.

Lily took the strawberry with sprinkles; Petunia asked for rocky road and chocolate chips, and Sev got the cherry-chocolate with a raspberry sauce. Hermione grabbed her mint chip. After a bit of prodding, Professor McGonogall requested Peanut Brittle.

The family happily relaxed after a day of shopping. Lily happily shared her ice cream with those around her as Sev tried to protect his treat from a scavenging Petunia. Hermione and Professor McGonogall laughed at their antics. When Sev ended with ice cream on his cheek, Hermione wiped it off with a napkin but stopped at his loaded glance. A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes, and she smudged a bit of ice cream on his nose. He jolted back as if struck and nearly fell off his chair. Giggling, Hermione handed him her handkerchief to clean the mess.

Petunia laughed at the display. Hermione was relieved for the oldest Evans child. It was the happiest Hermione had seen her since Dumbledore's letter. Feeling Hermione's gaze, Petunia met her eyes and smiled.

After a long day of wandering Diagon Alley, the Evans return home, exhausted but happy.

* * *

Author's notes: Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing in this world belongs to me.

Author's note: Hey! I thought it would be interesting to put in really bad summaries instead of normal summaries.

Really bad summary: Hermione plays with a curtain. Petunia becomes a housewife. Hermione and Lily ride a train, and Sirius worships the ground that Lily walks on. Hermione makes friends.

* * *

She stood before the Veil in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, looking into its depths. She could have sworn that there weren't any voices the last time they were here. It had been so long since she had last been here back in fifth year, a lifetime ago, and she was about to step into another lifetime. She breathed a fortifying breath and turned around.

She faced Death and asked, "How am I supposed to fix the link?"

"All knowledge will come in time," Death replied cryptically. He reached out but pulled back before he could touch her. Since arriving at the veil, he seemed to be controlling himself. Hermione didn't know whether she was happy at the sudden distance or missed his reassuring touch.

"That doesn't help me."

"I know. That won't stop you, though."

Hermione nodded with a wry grin. She had come this far. There was no going back. Sighing, Hermione voiced one last insecurity.

"Just to make sure, I won't have the same curse as Harry, right?" Hermione asked nervously.

Death shook his head.

"No, you will have a different curse to bear," Death explained reaching out to take her hand. It was surprisingly warm in her own. "Harry took on the form of the Master of Death. The End. You shall fulfill your link through The Beginning, a new beginning." She brushed his hair away from his face and looked intently into his eyes. Death leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes to savor her skin against his.

For one last moment, she pretended it was her Ron instead, but then he opened his eyes. Instead of Ron's warm blue eyes, she saw sharp, obsidian voids.

She pulled away.

Hermione turned back to the Veil and stepped forward. At the touch of the soft, cool cloth, she closed her eyes and let herself go. A New Beginning. She liked the sound of that.

Just as she lost consciousness, she heard Death say one last thing, "Welcome back, Hecate."

* * *

September 1, 1971

Eventually, September came around. All three magicals were woken by the smell of a large breakfast. Once they all arrived downstairs, Petunia stood next to the stove clad in a frilly apron.

"Better get ready for Hogwarts!" Petunia piled each of their plates with bangers and mash.

"She's been up since 3," Rosemary yawned. She sat with her own pile of food and a steaming mug of coffee. The food was ignored in favor of the life-giving coffee.

"Wouldn't let us sleep," Harold added. He had pushed away his pile and rested his head on his arms, "make her stop..." Soft snores soon came from the family patriarch.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss the train," Petunia replied swatting the table and causing Harold to jolt awake, "Now, everyone get dressed, and we'll enjoy breakfast together."

After the early breakfast, Petunia went through each of their trunks, making sure that they had everything.  
"Sev, be sure to grab a light jacket, just in case I know how cold you get. Did you bring a snack for the ride?"  
"'Mione, are you sure it's necessary to bring so many books? We wouldn't want to break Dad's back from just carrying your trunk."  
"Lils, what is that?! That skirt is much too short. Wear proper clothes. It's fall in the middle of the Scottish countryside, and no, tights don't count as covering."  
"Mom, Dad, why aren't you dressed yet. It isn't the time to sleep. Your children are going to Hogwarts! You'll need a bit more pep to give a proper sendoff."

Just when everyone had it with Petunia's mothering, she seemed to deflate and sat quietly on the couch. Her shoulders shuddered as teardrops fell to the ground. Sev and Harold looked to the girls for help. Rosemary placed a comforting hand and pulled her eldest daughter to her lap. Lily rubbed her back while Hermione held her hand. After a few moments, Petunia relaxed in her mother's arms and fell asleep.

Rosemary settled her in the car as the rest loaded the trunks into the car. Petunia slept through the ride to King's Cross. She awoke as Harold was pulling into a parking spot. Crossing the portal was nothing compared to seeing the fog give way to the Red Hogwarts Express. Rosemary and Harold gasped at the sight and pulled their children for one last word.

"Now, remember to write," Rosemary said adjusting Sev's scarf and pulling her girls in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of each other," Harold added patting each of their head.

Petunia fanned her teary eyes before pulling her siblings close, "Make me proud, Freaks." Sev, Lily, and Hermione nodded before pulling away and boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Finding a compartment wasn't hard. Hermione doubted that anybody else had come here this early. Lily, Sev, and Hermione relaxed in their own compartment.

"How do you think things will be like at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Magical," Sev replied sarcastically. He lay on the seat with his head resting in Hermione's lap and his feet on Lily's.

Lily scoffed and pushed him to the ground, "Duh!" Sev laughed and sat between his favorite girls.

"It'll be amazing!" a new voice added. The three turned to find James standing at the door. He threw his trunk on the top compartment before lounging onto the bench opposite from theirs. Lily scoffed at the intruder.

"James," Sirius called from the door of the compartment. He stopped at the sight of the Evans sisters. "You! You two are my heroes!" He mock bowed to the two. "James, these are the damsels who beat the Dragon! Red here threw a silencio so strong that she still can't speak, and Hermione," he motioned to Hermione and pulled her hand to give it a charming kiss, "Au Chante," he winked. "Hermione pulled off the great escape." Lily and Hermione just rolled their eyes as James patted his friend's back. Sev scowled at the two.

"I'm Lily," she introduced, "this is Severus beside me, and I believe you've already met Hermione."

"I'm James, and this is my cousin Sirius," James replied putting an arm around his best friend.

"So tell me more about this silencio..." James wagged his eyebrows, "Sirius told me some of it, but I want to hear your take on it."

"Well," Lily began smiling at the memory, "It was all just an accident, really. Mrs. Black scared me so much, I hoped that she wouldn't say anything. Luckily, 'Mione and Dad were there to save me. I'm just glad that Sirius took it so well."

"You can do it anytime, Red," Sirius added.

"What can you tell me about the wizarding world?" Hermione asked although she probably knew more than them, "We're just muggleborns."

"Not much really," James admitted, "I've still got a lot to see myself. There's quidditch, magical creatures, the ministry."

"What's the ministry?" Lily asked leaning forward.

"Oh, our dads work at the ministry on the wizengamot," James explained, "They've got a department for everything. There's even one for magical games." Lily's eyes sparkled at the idea of new knowledge.

"Do they show quidditch on the telly?" Hermione asked for appearance's sake.

"What's the telly?" Sirius asked seriously.

Before long the group devolved to talking about muggle technology and wizarding culture. Sev stayed silent, but everyone else got along swimmingly. James and Sirius loved the concept of movies and cars. Lily took a special interest in the different wizarding families, but Sirius looked uncomfortable when families were brought up so Hermione changed the subject.

"Which house do you want to go to?" Hermione asked although she already knew.

"I'm not really sure..." Lily replied hesitantly, "I've thought about it, but I'm still not quite sure. How do you think they decide?"

"Gryffindor for me!" James proudly declared. He puffed out his chest and smiled brightly.

"I don't think I really have a choice," Sirius said despondently, "Everyone in my family ends up in Slytherin."

"I want to go in Slytherin," Sev adds speaking for the first time since the boys joined them. Sirius and James sneered.

"Only a snake like you would fit in, Snivellus," Sirius snapped. James snickered at his side. Lily and Hermione glared.

"Stop it!" Lily defended.

"Slytherins are known for being cunning, but oh, then where will poor Sev end up?" James quipped.

"Come on, Sev, Mione, we'll find a different compartment, preferably with better company," a red-faced Lily grabbed Sev's hand and stormed out of the compartment.

"That wasn't very nice," Hermione said disappointed, "our house does not define us. The choice is ultimately ours. Sirius, you should know that better than anyone!" She flicked her wand, and the trunks flew out of the compartment. Then, she stormed off after her sister and friend.

James and Serious were left staring after the feisty Hermione Evans.

"Wow!" Sirius said mostly to himself, "What a witch!"

James only gave him a look, the sort reserved for the clinically insane, but then again, with the Black blood, you could never be too sure. Eventually, the boys forgot about the whole conflict in favor of Quidditch and a game of Exploding Snaps.

Hermione joined Lily and Sev in their own compartment. Lily lent her head on Sev's shoulder as Hermione rested her head on his lap.

"Even if we're in completely different houses, do you think we'll still be friends?" Lily asked playing with the hem of her skirt.

"The best," Sev replied petting her hair. Hermione thought about how far Sev would soon be from them.

She savored the last moment they had without the titles of Gryffindor and Slytherin keeping them apart. Hermione hoped that everything would be enough to keep him by their side. Even with him beside her, she couldn't help but feel the growing crack between them yawning wider.

Eventually, they got dressed into their Hogwarts uniform, and the train stopped at the station.

"Are you ready?" Sev excitedly asked holding his hands out to his favorite girls. They stood at the threshold on the Howarts Express.

"Always," Hermione and Lily replied in unison. They each grabbed a hand and pulled him to the station.

The three held hands as they made their way to Hagrid with the other first years.

The trio were lost in a sea of first years. Of course, there seemed to be even more students than her own time. She guessed that's what happens during a war.

Hagrid herded the trio into a boat they shared with Marlene McKinnon. A nervous tension was in the air. Turning to the boat carrying the boys from Diagon Alley, Hermione threw a reassuring smile. They smiled back and waved only to turn to one another in confusion.

The castle appeared at the end of the lake. It was lit up by the stars. Hermione's breath was taken away by the sight. She could see this a thousand times and never tire of it. The stars and lights from the castle lit up the lake, and the lanterns in the dark gave a romantic atmosphere. It seemed as if the boats floated on a sea of stars. Eventually, they made it to docks beneath the castle. Hagrid led them to a side hall where Professor McGonogall waited to take them to the main corridor.

The main corridor was just as magnificent as she had remembered. In her time, it was never the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. Perhaps it was all the tainted memories, or perhaps, it was the blood on the stones.

Conversations buzzed around her, but Hermione was lost to her memories. She remembered the nervous anticipation she had felt leading up to Hogwarts. Finally, she had a place where she could belong, a place where she was more than just a know-it-all freak. She was broken from her daze by a tap on her shoulder.

"Mary Macdonald," another first year introduced primly. Her perfectly coiffed hair was held back in a large bow. Her tie was perfectly symmetrical, and her uniform did not have a single wrinkle.

"Hermione Evans," Hermione replied. Mary smiled showing her perfectly white, straight teeth. Her eyes sparkled in relief once Hermione took her hand.

Before long, Professor McGonogall appeared and led the first years to the great Hall.

Hermione recognized more future Death Eaters and Order members. Seventh-year Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley sat together at the Gryffindor table. Fifth-year Bellatrix Black sat at the Slytherin table leering like a predator at the "little, ickle first years."

Sirius Black was one of the first. She almost laughed at the look on his face when the hat announced Gryffindor but still gave an unladylike snort. The entire great hall was silent. He looked lost for a moment and hesitantly walked to the Gryffindor table. Everyone else steered clear of the dumbfounded first year.

Eventually, it was Lily's turn.

"Gryffindor," the hat declared after a five minute hatstall.

She sat at the table and immediately struck up a conversation with others, ever the social butterfly. The girls immediately flocked to her. They gushed about her long, luscious red hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hermione Evans."

Hermione sat atop the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

 _Hm, how interesting. There is great intelligence in you, Miss Evans. Or should I say Miss Granger? No? Jumpy, jumpy... Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Hm, where shall I put you? All that knowledge, perhaps Ravenclaw? No, you wouldn't be able to do much from there. Then Slytherin? You could sway more from within. No? Then better be…_ "

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to the Gryffindor table. Lily motioned for her to join, but Hermione just apologetically smiled and sat by Sirius. She casually rested a hand against his slumped shoulders in a friendly hug. Sirius keeps his head down

"Welcome to the house of the brave!" Hermione cheered trying to lift his spirits.

"What will my mother say?" Sirius asked, still focused on the wood grains of the table.

"Forget her," Hermione demanded, "You're one of us now."

"Heck, yeah!" cheers James Potter as he took the seat on the other side of Sirius. He wrapped an arm around Sirius's shoulder, mimicking Hermione.

"Yeah," Peter meekly parroted.

Suddenly, a hush came over the crowd as Dumbledore in all his glory stood for the beginning of year speech. Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _And so it begins._

* * *

Author's note: Since I'm still not done with the next part, it'll be a while until I update. I say that, but I'm actually pretty close to completion. Thanks for everything. **Read and Review!** The next part we'll be dealing with a basilisk, three-headed dog, and baby Marauders. 'Til next time!

I know I dropped a bomb with Death, but everything in this fic is a slow-burn. Most things won't be explained until a bit later in the story.

Also, I didn't really pay attention to people's ages, so if they aren't in the right year just take it as a creative license.

Review Replies: **I Swear I'm going to read that, MrsSiriusBlackxxx** : Yes, the pairing with Hermione is Sirius. It will take them annoyingly long to get together because Hermione still needs to deal with things from her past life and Sirius is, well, Sirius. All the main relationships in this fic are meant to be slow burn.

 **jlove34** : Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I've fixed it. You're awesome!

 **Nagi Magi** : I love how you picked up on that little detail. ;) I also agree with her being in Hufflepuff. She'd probably be the scary Hufflepuff that protects the other 'Puffs and doesn't take any hassling from anyone. She'd make a good guard dog.

 **Alexa SixT** : Thanks for the steady reviews!

For those I didn't answer, sorry if I wrote this before you reviewed.

I'm sorry for everyone who is disappointed with my choices, but it's my fic and my choice. Once I've made up my mind, it's hard to change. I'm a stubborn brat. ;P Thanks for everyone reading this fic. I really enjoy the feedback.

Announcement: I just need a second opinion with my writing. Would anyone be willing to act as beta, proofreader, sounding board, and friend to keep me on track with writing?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm back, Baby! Now on to their first year! The prefect is named after the musician I was listening to while writing this. Don't expect him to be a part of the story or come up again. I would have used Arthur or Molly, but with all their hanky-panky, I doubt that they would have been made prefects.

Thanks to rotermund. tina for keeping me on task and proofreading the chapters. You are an amazing human being, and I'm glad I got to know you through this.

Really bad summary: Hermione writes lists. Everyone gets mail. Remus is pinned for a crime he didn't commit, and Hermione and James sleep together.

* * *

For as long as Hermione Evans remembered, she had been making plans for the downfall of Voldemort.

Lists of coded messages lined her bedroom wall. It was an odd habit that Harold and Rosemary Evans took as just the doodles of a child.

Eventually, Hermione was able to bind her thoughts and discoveries into one book, her journal. It was a never-ending compendium all condensed into a small notebook

She had a collection of lists: deaths to prevent, horcruxes to hunt, death eaters to sway, events to stop, and ways to help people. Then, after she wrote all the necessary lists, she wrote about things she wanted to do after—places to go, people to meet, and events to be at.

Hermione's presence seemed to change a lot in the past. Some were noticeable enough for Hermione to spot, and some were so miniscule, they weren't even worth noting. All these changes seemed irrelevant compared to the scope of things.

At first, the only change she wanted was to "save Harry."

It wasn't until later that Hermione decided that saving Harry wasn't enough.

At first she added "save Lily" and "help Petunia." When Sev joined their family, she added "save Sev." The day the Evans came back from their first trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione threw out the entire list and replaced it with one bulletin,

"Save everyone"

A bit ambitious, she was sure, but she had always been known for her ambition.

* * *

September 1, 1971

After the feast, James Arthur, a fifth year Gryffindor prefect, led the first years up to Gryffindor Tower. Exhausted from all the excitement, the first year girls retired to their room early.

The five girls stood together sizing each other up, each one so much different than the last. Tired of waiting, Mary stepped forward in her cute baby-doll pajamas, her hair perfectly coiffed even before bed.

"Mary MacDonald," Mary motioned to herself before pointing to the next girl in their awkward circle.

Lazily, she stepped forward, slouched shoulders and swinging arms a direct contrast to Marry's disciplined posture. She wore her blonde hair cropped short, but her features were definitely feminine with soft, supple, cupid-bowed lips and large, hazel-brown eyes. She wore an oversized shirt that must have been her father's and pajama pants.

"MacMillan, Alice MacMillan," Alice smiled as she threw finger guns to the next person.

She jolted at being put on the spot and looked at everyone before stepping forward. She was a tall, blonde-haired beauty in a simple, white nightdress. Her translucent blue eyes darted around the room, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. With a fortifying breath, she spoke.

"My-my name's-Marlene... Marlene McKinon," she said giving a tentative smile but let it drop after a few moments.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily stepped forward with a reassuring smile directed at Marlene. Then she motioned to Hermione, " and this is my twin, Hermione Evans."

"Let's start with twenty questions," Hermione excitedly declared to break the ice.

That night, the girls bonded over everything and anything. They were so much different than the girls from Hermione's time. Instead of only talking about boys and haircare, the girls were open to talk about classes, sports, politics, and so much more. She could instantly tell that she would love each of her roommates.

Mary MacDonald was a single daughter of muggle scientists. Throughout her childhood, she had been subjected to random experiments due to her magic. It was a relief when she had finally found out about Hogwarts. From Hermione's observation, this was the first time that she had been anywhere near other children. Mary acted prim and proper, but as soon as the girls accepted her, Mary's shoulders relaxed, and her stern expressions turned to sweet smiles. She was excited to learn all about magic.

Alice MacMillan was a pureblood raised very similarly to the Weasleys. She reminded Hermione so much of Tonks and Ginny rolled into one package. As the only daughter of a family with two boys, Alice was a tomboy through and through. The young tomboy aspired to be an auror, and couldn't wait for DADA. She loved quidditch and was very interested when Hermione mentioned football. The only resemblance that Hermione could see between her and Neville were the bright, brown eyes and goofy grin.

Marlene McKinon was from a strict pureblood family. She was taught to be a perfect pureblood flower, but despite her pureblood upbringing, her family didn't buy into the pureblood drivel. Marlene spoke seldomly, but when she spoke, she shyly talked about her garden. Lily and her instantly bonded over flowers and magical horticulture. Hermione could hardly believe that she would one day become a fearsome member of the Order, one so fearsome that the Dark Lord himself came to personally end her and her family.

* * *

September 2, 1971

The next morning, the whole of Hogwarts met at the Great Hall for breakfast. The girls groggily came to breakfast after spending the night talking.

"Oh look, we've got mail, Sis," Lily said giving a tired smile as Megara landed before them. She grabbed the letters and fed the little bird before it took off. "There's one from Mom and Dad and another from Petunia..." Their dormmates could only grunt in reply. Hermione seemed to be the only one with energy in the morning. Lily chugged down her coffee before turning to the letters and read out the first letter:

 _Dearest Darlings,_

 _How is Hogwarts? The house is positively empty without you and Sev. Petunia has refused to leave her room since you left. You have written to her, right? We are so proud to hear that you have both been sorted into Gryffindor. Please continue to watch out for Sev. He must so be lonely in Slytherin. Hope you enjoy your first class and please do write._

 _Hugs and kisses,_

 _Mom and Dad_

 _At the bottom of the letter, written in blocky, messy handwriting was a small note._

 _PS: The neighbors have already started asking. I told them to piss off. (Don't say that in a letter darling!) That was your mother. She's so cute when she's angry. (Harold, Stop!) I do love her... Yesterday, after you left, she..._

The rest of the letter consisted of indiscernible smudges and scratches as if the letter had been in the middle of a fight. Slightly disturbed, the Evans sisters placed the letter down and started on the second.

"Dear Freaks-" Lily began.

"Hold that thought," Hermione hushed noticing the boys' arrival.

James and Sirius arrived with Peter and Remus in tow.

"Ladies..." Sirius greeted as he swaggered down the aisle. He took the spot by Hermione and threw the Evans twins a wink. "How are my favorite twins?"

"Oi! We heard that!" the Prewitt twins called from the other end of the table.

"Sorry, Mates, you're just not my types," Sirius joked.

"Hey!" James settled down beside his best friend and served himself some pancakes drowning in syrup. Lily scowled in disgust.

"...hi..." Peter murmured. He kept his head down to focus on his bangers and mash. Hermione was relieved she didn't have to talk to him. She didn't know it was a future traitor when she met him at Diagon Alley, and frankly, she couldn't decide whether to give the boy a chance or not.

Remus only gave a respectful nod and settled a bit further away from the rest of the boys. He pulled out a familiar pamphlet. Hermione smiled a little at the sight. It was good for Remus to know that he wasn't alone and not everybody hated werewolves.

The group was all laughter and smiles until an imposing Eagle-owl landed before Sirius and imperiously held out a letter. Sirius took it and stared at the ominous, black envelope from home. Sirius' name was written elegantly in green ink with a Slytherin insignia as the seal. _Subtle_ , Hermione thought to herself.

James sat on his other side gorging on pancakes drowning in syrup so Hermione decided to be the one to ask, "What's the matter, Sirius?" James perked up and took notice only to blanch at the sight of the letter.

He jolted to meet her eyes before looking back at the letter despondently. James looked on concernedly from his other side. A dribble of syrup fell down the side of his mouth. Hermione and James exchanged a significant look.

Sighing, Hermione grabbed the letter and passed it to James. "There," James said tearing the letter in half and handed him back the sticky pieces, "Now you don't have to listen." They laughed at the stricken look on his face, but he could only stare in awe at his new friends.

"Relax," Hermione soothed, "your mom's still silenced, and you're spending Christmas with James and the boys. You've got some time to answer. Don't worry about it." When the boys looked to her perplexed, Hermione cursed. James hadn't invited the boys over yet.

"Bloody Hell, James. Did you have to tear it up before I could read it? And Damn! This better be syrup," Sirius replied trying to wipe the syrup off on James's robes. James knocked his shoulder and went back to eating.

Satisfied that Sirius would be fine, Hermione turned back to her twin and grabbed the final letter from Petunia.

 _Dear Freaks,_

 _Life without you here is so boring...There's no one here to laugh with or talk to._

 _Where's Sev and his skinny bum when you need him? Tell him congratulations on going to the sneaky house. No surprises there. Also, tell that git to write me or I'll come there and beat his skinny bum._

 _Lily, be sure to write instructions for your garden. Do you remember the last time we went to Godric's Hollow for two weeks with your garden unattended? I think your roses were trying to eat the neighbor's cat. Just make sure that they don't grow too big to eat a dog. I would like to keep Ron for a few more years._

 _'Mione, don't study too hard. Remember you still need to eat._

 _Take care, and if anyone bothers you, kick their sorry arses._

 _Love,_

 _'Tuney_

Lily awed as Hermione chuckled to herself. Petunia and Lily's innocence was sweet; to them, the worst thing that could be in Hogwarts would be bullies like Marge Dursley. It almost made Hermione forget about the future Death Eaters across the Great Hall and the basilisk below them.

The Evan twins looked at the Slytherin table where Sev was reading his own letters. His white, stricken face meant that it probably was from Petunia. After putting away the letters, the Evans twins tucked into their breakfast.

Hermione took the time to observe her school mates.

At the Slytherin table, the Junior Death Eaters were holding court with Sev sitting at the edge. His hungry and envious look brought much concern, but his shy smile reassured her that he was still with her. _But for how long?_ Hermione thought to herself before shaking off the thought.

The Ravenclaws were surprisingly quiet, but suddenly an explosion brought her attention to first-year Pandora Dagworth. She sat beside an oblivious Xenophilius Lovegood who was too engrossed in what he saw through his spectrespecs. It was hard to believe that these two would marry someday when they didn't even seem to appear on each other's radar. The rest of their housemates gave the two a wide berth.

The Hufflepuffs were up to their usual giggles and gossip, same old, same old. Her eyes stopped on a pudgy, blonde second-year. He was so achingly familiar that he could only be Frank Longbottom. When he laughed, his eyes sparkled like Neville's when he was happy.

The Gryffindors were as rowdy as usual. James, Sirius, and Peter fell into revelry with Remus suspiciously distant from the others. James, the drama queen, entertained with stories of his crazy adventures and his off-the-wall dramatics. Peter played the adoring audience egging the two on.

As James pretended to swoon for the admittedly handsome Sirius Black, he threw a wink at the Evans Twins. Hermione laughed and winked back, but Lily only turned bemusedly to her twin, not used to this sort of behavior from her usually closed off twin.

* * *

The Hogwarts curriculum was quite easy when somebody already aced it all before. Hermione barely tried in classes and never raised her hand. The teachers didn't seem to notice, too focused on overachievers like Lily and Mary. It killed Hermione to settle for mediocre scores, but she had to keep Dumbledore's eyes off her as long as she could. Hermione supposed that placing in third behind Lily and Remus wouldn't be too bad.

Growing up practicing magic, Lily was naturally more advanced than the other students but didn't have the Sev's subtlety and Hermione's paranoia. Mary was similar to a younger Hermione who was desperate to be accepted into this new world of magic. Unlike Hermione, Mary fortunately found a very accepting friend with the rest of the first year Gryffindor girls. They may not have had a lot in common, but they stuck together.

The teachers were all pretty much the same younger versions of themselves.

This year's DADA teacher was Professor Adelaide Smith. She was a world-class traveler with a penchant for imaginary creatures, much like Luna. Instead of the usual defense book, she subscribed to Newt's Journals (The quibbler hadn't been started yet.) and taught the students about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles. As a person that had seen what they looked like, Hermione always shuddered while everyone laughed. She gave each student a set of spectrespecs and a small guide on magical creatures, both real and imaginary. Professor Smith had long, stringy, black hair with wide, blue eyes. Her office was covered in charms and knickknacks to ward away creatures. Even with all her oddities, Professor Smith was a surprisingly good teacher.

During Gryffindor-Slytherin classes, Hermione often sat with Sev, and when the Gryffindors didn't have classes with Slytherin, she sat with Remus. The two bookworms got along well and gushed about everything from Shakespeare to Nicolas Flamel. She would have sat with Lily, but her twin had been oddly distant since they started Hogwarts. When Hermione arrived, Lily was always already seated with Mary or one of the girls. While Lily often hung out with the Gryffindor girls, Hermione naturally gravitated to the Gryffindor boys.

With how popular the boys naturally were, Hermione was better able to blend in. People didn't notice their friends because there were so many, but they noticed their enemies. She couldn't be completely ignored by them either since they were in the same year. Hermione had already decided long before Hogwarts: It was easier to protect them when you were around.

Although much sweeter than the Severus Snape in her previous life, Sev was still distanced by his placement in Slytherin. During the first week, he would escort Lily and Hermione to their classes, but one day, Sev came to pick them up with a barely imperceptible limp. Hermione looked on concernedly, but Sev just waved her off before rushing to their next class.

After that, he had taken to avoiding her and Lily around his Slytherin housemates.

Once, Lily called out to Sev while he was surrounded by the rest of the Slytherin first years. Instead of returning the greeting, Sev turned away and continued talking to Rabastan Lestrange. Seeing how his Slytherin housemates scrutinized his interactions with them, Hermione understood; but Lily couldn't see past her childhood friend ignoring her. Hurt, Lily just turned up her nose and talked to her friends. She refused to look at the sister that she recognized less and less with each passing day and the childhood friend that was making friends of his own.

She didn't know what to do with either of them.

By the time that the three met at the library for their usual study sessions, Lily seemed back to normal. This time was sacred to the three as it was the only actual time they seemed able to spend with each other outside of class. Still, Lily talked less than usual. Hermione wondered if this is what happened during the first time. Was this how Severus Snape and Lily Evans drifted apart?

The Marauders were more or less as Hermione imagined them. James was the ringleader with Sirius acting as his second-in-command, but Peter seemed to be more useful than she had expected. He acted as the diversion or stood guard when necessary. His naturally cherubic face often garnered instant trust from the professors and even Filch.

Remus was supposed to be the conscience of the group, but he was oddly distant from how Hermione expected. While the Marauders plotted in the common room or in their dorm, Remus had gotten into the habit of joining the Evans sisters and Sev at the library. For the most part, the three boys stuck to simple pranks in the hallways, but after the first month of school, they decided to make a big statement. Things didn't go as planned.

This was probably the point when the Marauders started to come together.

* * *

September 13, 1971

During dinner, Sirius and James were excitedly staring at the door. Noticing the wicked gleam in their eyes, Hermione wisely decided to stay away with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. She tested the pumpkin juice and desserts for any tampering. When nothing showed, she turned to the door.

Rabastan Lestrange walked in only to be assaulted by a blob of chocolate. The bottom instantly hardened into a thick shell trapping the first-year Slytherin, and a shower of sprinkles and nuts followed by a large dollop of whipped cream. A house elf appeared to put the literal cherry on top along with a large googly eye.

The end result looked reminiscent to a mud monster struggling to move.

The entire Great Hall was laughing until the mass of sludge fell to the ground and grew still. With a flick of her wand, one of the prefects cleaned the convulsing Rabastan. His hands immediately wrapped around his throat, scratching for breath. His face and throat were swollen, and his body was covered in angry red spots.

Everyone grew silent at the prank gone obviously wrong.

Hermione was the the first to take action. She lifted him over her shoulder and dragged him to the Hospital Wing. For such a small girl, Hermione was surprisingly strong. Lily and the boys were close behind her.

"What did you do?!" Lily yelled, incensed as she climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"I don't..." James broke off not knowing what had gone wrong.

With a huff, Hermione hauled him up the last flight of stairs and said, "What was in that thing?!"

"Nothing!" Sirius replied instantly. Hermione stopped and gave him an expectant look; he answered quickly, "there was chocolate, and sprinkles, and whipped cream, and-and-and nuts. That's all."

"Nuts?" Hermione asked. She stopped with her hand to the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Yes, nuts..." Peter supplied shrinking back at her crazed look. Hermione opened the door and crossed the threshold.

"Madame Pomphrey!" Hermione called, "Madame Pomphrey!"

"What is it-oh my!" Madame Pomphrey rushed from her office to take the boy off of Hermione's shoulder, "What is the problem here?"

"He's probably allergic to nuts," Hermione supplied, "I think he's gone into anaphylactic shock."

Madame Pomphrey set to work gathering the necessary potions and ingredients. His throat was too swollen to toss the potions down his gullet. Panicked, the newly trained healer ran to her books. None of them ever mentioned what to do if the patient couldn't swallow the potions.

Without another thought, Hermione secretly conjured a large syringe and pulled it out from her pocket. She filled the syringe with the potions and injected it directly into Rabastan's bloodstream.

The swelling immediately went down, and the seizures stopped.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Madame Pomphrey placed the boy in an empty cot. There was only one patient, a Hufflepuff fourth year that had gotten in a potions accident.

"Well done, Miss Evans," Pomfrey congratulated, "May I see that?" The young healer pointed to the syringe still in Hermione's hands. Hermione obliged, and Madame Pomfrey examined the muggle artifact. She had never seen such a handy tool.

Hermione and Lily took a seat at his bedside, and the Marauders stayed out of guilt. Remus awkwardly stood to the side, not knowing where he belonged.

As the little group of Gryffindors watched the weakened Slytherin, Professor McGonogall rushed through the door.

"What is going on?!" Professor McGonogall demanded.

"Yes, I'd...I'd like to know as well..." Professor Slughorn puffed as he finally caught up. It was odd to see his full head of blonde hair instead of the balding grey, but he was the same rotund, overly friendly potions professor from Hermione's time.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew! Why is it always you three?" Professor McGonogall scolded, "15 points from Gryffindor, each. And Filch will be seeing you for the next month for endangering another student. Of all the irresponsible things to-"

"They didn't do it professor," Remus interrupted.

"What?" McGonogall froze in her rant and turned to the young werewolf.

"I'm the one that did it," Remus explained. He looked down sadly and lied, "He called me a mutt." At that McGonogall's hard exterior melted.

"Are you quite sure you were alone?" she asked skeptically. She looked at the other troublemakers. They shuffled uncomfortably under the professor's scrutiny but stayed silent. James stepped forward to speak, but before he could say anything, Remus interrupted.

"Yes, Professor," he replied. He exchanged a look with the other boys before continuing, "it was all me. I didn't know he was allergic. It was just a joke."

Professor McGonogall nodded reluctantly, "Very well then, since it is your first offense, I will let it go, but 20 points from Gryffindor for endangering another student. You're dismissed. Horace, a word..." Professor Slughorn nodded, and the two whispered vehemently to one another. The group could only gape at the unusually lenient professor.

"What are you waiting for?" McGonogall asked, "You wouldn't want to miss dinner. Or would you students like that detention?" Suddenly, the group of Gryffindors couldn't get out of the Hospital Wing fast enough.

Once everyone was out of the Hospital Wing, James turned to Remus and kissed him full on the mouth. Remus immediately wiped his mouth and twisted his face in disgust.

"Thanks, Remus," James patted him on the back. Remus sneered and tried to swat James away. Hermione would have assumed that the young werewolf was irritated if it wasn't for the blush across his cheeks.

James moved in for a hug only for Remus to duck out of reach. The young werewolf hid behind Peter and used him as a human shield from the onslaught of affection. It didn't help much since Peter was so much smaller than his friends, and James managed to wrap both boys in a hug. Sirius joined, and Remus found himself sandwiched between his dormmates unable to do anything but accept their affection.

Hermione was reminded of another time when another group of boys accepted a shy bookworm to be their friend. It wasn't nearly as physical as this one. Still, she couldn't help but laugh as Remus uncomfortably tried to wiggle out of their hold.

Lily once again looked to her sister with a strange expression.

* * *

September 28, 1971

Instead of the usual small-scale tricks, James decided to pull one large school-wide prank.

James bribed some of the house elves in the kitchen. Thanks to the Potter-Black libraries and Fleamont Potter's own research, Hogwarts was filled with animals instead of school children the next morning.

Professor McGonogall, as an irate cat, gathered the animals in the common room.

"Anyone care to explain?" she asked testily. The power of the professor's glare was lost on the face of such a cute cat. The girls had to hold back from awing at the small creature.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor," James replied from a young stag. The stag's antlers were nothing but little nubs at the top of his head. It awkwardly sat back on its hind legs as it took up an entire table.

On his back was a little rat that seemed entirely too smug for its own good.

Before them sat a large black puppy. He looked ahead resolutely, but his tail was wagging happily.

Beside the canines was a small doe and a smaller black puppy. A lone wolf cub sat in a corner pawing at a large tome, trying to turn the page with little success. The small doe glared menacingly at the stag.

"Wasn't us," two red-haired hyenas added in tandem.

The professor gave the boys one last look before storming out of the room with a huff.

Deciding that the meeting ended, everyone went about their business to the first class. Hermione's first class of the day was transfigurations with Professor McGonogall.

Fifteen minutes into her lecture, Professor McGonogall noticed her students having a hard time taking notes. Some had the quill in their mouths, trying to write along. Alice, a lioness, kept drooling on her paper with ink already staining her whiskers. Mary, a hawk, had already given up on the quill and dipped the tip of her claw to write. It looked like literal chicken scratches.

Nobody could hold a quill, except for Evan Rosier, a monkey; and holding a wand didn't go any better.

When even Professor McGonogall struggled with the chalkboard, she dismissed the class for the day. Each class ended much the same.

Since no one could pin the prank on the Marauders or the Prewitt Twins, it was written off as another Hogwarts mystery.

During dinner, Dumbledore as a phoenix was perched by Fawkes. The two looked almost identical until the spell reversed and Professor Dumbledore fell from his perch. People would have laughed if they weren't to distracted as one by one everyone turned back. By the time everyone left dinner, all the students turned back to normal.

It was truly a day that would be spoken about for years to come.

That night, the boys celebrated their victory in their dorm.

"Well done, Team!" Sirius cheered. They fist bumped one another and cheered like Peter Pan.

"Peter, pull out the Gobstones, and Sirius, grab the butterbeer," James commanded seriously, "I'm getting the snacks."

"Yes!" Peter replied.

Remus sighed a long suffering sigh at his obnoxious roommates. He rolled his eyes and focused on his book, Shakespeare's _A Winter's Tale_.

James excitedly grabbed his cloak and rushed down the stairs, only to stop at the crying first year alone in the common room. The bushy brown hair seemed familiar, but he couldn't seem to remember who it belonged to.

"Hey, you want some company?" he quietly said. She jolted to reveal Hermione beneath the curtain of brown. Her eyes were still bloodshot with tear tracks down her cheeks.

She was quiet for a bit before nodding her head once. James settled in the seat beside her. She leant her head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" James asked.

"Do you remember your twin?" Hermione tentatively asked. She doubted he remembered something that she said when they met.

"Yeah," James replied. Hermione turns to him surprised. "Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah..." Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes. Noticing her far-off look, James joked.

"It's too bad. You don't meet someone as handsome as me every day," James shot her a lopsided grin exactly like Harry's.

"Yeah, it is too bad," Hermione gave a small smile, and a twinkle returned to her eyes. "He was also humble and sweet. Know where I can find that?"

"I have a few guesses," James waggled his eyebrows and leaned closer.

"I doubt it," Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing him back.

"I'll have you know I can be pretty humble if I want to be." James said with mock hurt. She just answered with a look. He laughed. It was so similar to Harry's that Hermione's heart hurt.

"I wish you could've met. You guys would've gotten along…"

"I don't know," James replies pulling her closer, "I don't think Hogwarts could stand two people as handsome as me... What was his name?"

"...Harry," Hermione replied hesitantly then added, "He was so brave..."

"I can be brave, too!"

"Can you fight a troll in the girl's bathroom?" She challenged with a smirk.

"Now you're just making things up," James laughed. Hermione's eyes sparked with mischief.

Then her eyes grew distant as she gazed into the fire. James reached for her hand. After a long moment of silence, he spoke up.

"You know what? I'll be the bravest hero you'd ever meet. I'll save you from every monster and creature that comes our way. Trolls, spiders, snakes, bullies, tests, and, especially the worst one, boredom. I won't let you die or worse, expelled!" Hermione laughed into his side. Encouraged, James continued, "We'll save the day with my epic pranking abilities, good looks, and charm. You'll help with that big brain hiding in that massively bushy head of yours. Nobody can stop us now!"

As she sat beside him, Hermione committed every detail to memory; she would somehow find a way to give it to her Harry. He reminded her so much of them after the war when the world seemed to open up and anything was possible. Maybe this time things would be different.

"What do you say? Join me?" James eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Hermione tenderly pushed aside the hair in his eyes and smiled softly at her new friend.

"Deal," Hermione replied.

Smiling brightly, James kissed her hand and told her stories of their future adventures together.

Eventually, the two eleven-year-olds began to drift off.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I will take care of you and we'll be known as...we'll be known as...we'll be the-Buccaneers, Musketeers? No... The the..." James slurred struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Marauders..." Hermione supplied finally giving in to slumber.

* * *

After three hours, James still hadn't come back to the boys' dorm. Wondering if he had been caught even with the invisibility cloak, Sirius ran to look for him. He stopped at the sight of a lone first year sitting by the fire.

Lily sat in the armchair facing the couch, her face clouded over.

Sirius walked to her, only to stop once he saw what she was looking at. Hermione was nestled closely to James's chest. A sudden rage hit Sirius, and all he wanted to do was pummel his boy, but that wasn't right. James was his best friend. The only thing that stopped him was Lily's probing gaze.

"You think she'd tell me something like this," Lily murmured bitterly. She didn't need to explain for Sirius to get the message. Lily thought they were together. Hell, they probably already were, but Sirius didn't want to believe it. She gave a wry smile, "I sometimes feel like I don't know her anymore… She used to tell me everything, and now she has stinking James Potter to-"

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted. He knew when people were working themselves up to a frenzy. That's what living with Walburga Black did to you.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this..." Lily admitted throwing her hands up.

"We just started," Sirius replied. He reached out to pull Lily's arm. "I doubt they've started anything. Let's just head to bed, Evans."

"I see the way she looks at him," Lily added, ignoring his pull, "she adores him." With that, Lily threw off his hand and walked back to the girl's dorm, leaving Sirius alone with the sleeping pair.

Sirius had seen James sleep tons of times and paid him no mind. Instead he focused on Hermione.

Here under the soft light from the fire, her face seemed to glow in the firelight. He would be lying if he said it wasn't beautiful. A smattering of freckles formed constellations on the bridge of her nose. Her usually plain bushy, brown hair had streaks of caramel and gold. In her sleep, her face seemed... troubled. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what troubled the youngest Evans.

Maybe someday he could understand her as well as she seemed to understand him.

With a sigh, Sirius covered them with a blanket before heading back.

* * *

Author's Note: The prank on Rabastan is called "just desserts." Needles were never mentioned in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and because the world tends to be a bit backwards about muggle inventions, I thought that Pomfrey wouldn't think to use a needle to get the potion into his system.

The prank with the rest of the school is "Life's a Zoo." I loved assigning animals to everyone, and I know what you're thinking. Hermione is not in love with Sirius; the black dog is a symbol for something else that will be revealed later. These are the people I paired with animals but didn't put in—Marlene: calico cat, Sev: arctic fox, Rabastan: the viper, Dolohov: a bull, Emma Vanity: a cheetah. The prank was probably dreamed up by James who descended from a long line of pranksters and potioneers.

James and Sirius are distant cousins. Euphemia Potter, James's mom, was not a Black, but Sirius and James are more distant cousins that became best friends. It's easier for them to tell people that they are just cousins and avoid the long genealogy lesson. Since the purebloods are basically one, big family, the two boys probably spent a lot of time with each other in the balls, weddings, and ministry events. At some point, they probably became best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story. Nothing else.

Author's notes: It took me an embarrassingly long time to notice that I can directly answer comments instead of answering them in a long author's note in the end. Oops... Once again, thanks to Tina! You are an amazing person and a great help.

Really bad summary: Hermione talks about what she doesn't know. Peter tries in something. Lily loses Hermione, and Hagrid introduces Hermione to his dog.

* * *

The mission seemed simple on paper, but it would probably be much more complicated to carry out. So many of the Golden Trio's victories hinged on pure, dumb luck. Hermione didn't have that luxury. She couldn't count on the people of this time. They had lives to live; Hers was forfeit.

With that though in mind, Hermione endeavored to finish her mission on her own.

First, she needed to defeat the basilisk. Then, she had to locate the other horcruxes and collect them together, all while fixing the link.

She found Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirements. It was right where she remembered. The diadem wasn't hard to find when you knew where to look, and it didn't blend in very well with its surroundings.

After she found the diadem, she made notes to search for the Gaunt ring; it was the only horcrux without a known location. Dumbledore never revealed to anyone where he found it before his untimely death.

The journal would be given to Malfoy. It shouldn't be too hard; all she had to do was make nice with Lucius. Or she could just break in and steal it, but Hermione didn't know when Voldemort would give it away.

The cup in Lestrange's vault would be a bigger problem. Breaking into Gringott's on your own was hard, but but if she had done it once, Hermione would do it again.

Slytherin's locket would be given to Regulus, but Hermione wasn't sure when he had gotten it or when he had joined Voldemort's ranks. Hermione couldn't really do about this now since Regulus Black wasn't to start Hogwarts until next week.

Luckily, Nagini and Harry were not yet born so she didn't have to worry about those horcruxes. This still didn't stop Voldemort from making more if he noticed or sensed that they were being broken one by one. He might even change his hiding places, and Hermione couldn't afford another year-long camping Horcrux hunt. Her sanity wouldn't take it.

Besides the horcruxes, there were still so many DeathEaters and future DeathEaters to watch out for. Sev, Alexander Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew and Dolohov were future Death Eaters in her year; and the sight of Bellatrix always made her cringe. She had already decided to help as many as she could, but the problem was figuring out the ones who wanted to change and the ones who were true followers.

Hermione could already feel an impending migraine from just the thought.

With all the knowledge swimming around her head, there were a few things that she still managed to miss.

She still didn't know how to fix the link and none of her careful planning even included how to confront Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione, Lily, and Severus formed a study group early on. It was the only time Sev seemed to have for his favorite girls outside of classes. They had chosen a small table near the back, hidden amidst the vast number of books.

Hermione knew the secluded spot was to avoid other Slytherins, but she was grateful when it gave her another handy hiding spot from the Marauders.

Sirius and James still didn't like Sev, and it only seemed to get worse since term started. Hermione was doing all she could to keep them from pranking her childhood friend. They had already grown bored of messing with Rabastan Lestrange and was looking for another victim.

Peter was another issue Hermione was happy to get away from. Should she forgive him for things that he hadn't even done? It was hard to see the pudgy boy and not think about the blood-thirsty traitor.

Remus was the only Gryffindor that Sev seemed to tolerate apart from the Evans twins. At the beginning of term, Hermione found the young werewolf secluded in his own corner of the library and invited him to join.

Surprisingly, he agreed.

When Hermione led him to their table, the Gryffindor and Slytherin sized each other up before somehow coming to a silent agreement. Sev motioned to an unclaimed chair, and no interactions had been exchanged between the two since.

One day, Peter just appeared in their little group. It was like any normal day until Hermione looked up from her copy of _Most Potente Potions_ disguised as _Household Cheering Charms_ to find the boy desperately struggling with his schoolwork. Lily was focused in her own coursework, and the other boys were studiously ignoring one another.

 _Curse my damn need to help people,_ Hermione thought to herself. She reached over and slammed Peter's book closed. The boy jumped and looked to her with teary, red eyes. There was a small flash of fear, and Hermione couldn't stop the small sliver of guilt.

"That won't help with the potions essay," she sternly said, "you'll need this." She pushed a copy of _Potions and their Properties_ at the confused boy and explained, "that is an old copy and doesn't have all the information on dragon blood."

Hesitantly, he nodded and opened the book. Hermione turned back to her own work.

The group was silent until a small, silent question came from the nervous boy. "What is the difference between toad legs and frog legs?"

With a longsuffering sigh, Hermione slammed her books shut; Peter jumped. She pulled her seat closer and quickly explained the theory. The rest of the afternoon was spent tutoring Peter while the others focused on their own work.

After that day, Peter came as often as he could to keep up with classes. Hermione was stuck explaining things to Peter. She was the only one with tutoring experience from Harry and Ron. Lily couldn't explain anything apart from reciting the book. Remus only explained everything as if it were common sense, and Sev scoffed at the very idea.

At first, Hermione resented him for taking away her study time, but grudgingly, Hermione had to admit that they boy wasn't so bad. Even with his lack of intelligence and common sense, Peter was a determined hard worker that stopped at nothing to get things done. It was this dogged determination that brought Voldemort back in her time, but things might be different now. Away from James and Sirius, Peter was much more thoughtful to those around him; he could even be considered kind...

Maybe Peter wasn't a lost cause after all.

* * *

October 5, 1971

After the first full moon, Remus collapsed onto a couch in the middle of the common room. He didn't have the strength to go up the winding stairs to the Gryffindor dorms, but he didn't want to spend another minute in the sanitized and empty hospital wing.

Even with the loud Gryffindors around him, the young werewolf fell into blissful slumber. The others ignored him and gave him a wide berth, thinking that he was just tired from taking care of his ailing mother.

He was awoken when the portrait door slammed open and a small, bushy-haired girl stumbled in. Everyone watched her rush.

"Damn!" she cursed to herself and made a beeline for the weakened werewolf. Remus tensed. Nobody else seemed to bother him when he was like this. She stopped right in front of him and waved her wand over him.

"What-" Remus began but was interrupted by her wand pointed to his head. He put his arms up in defeat. A white light came from her wand. Everbody else in the room looked on expectantly. Nothing happened. When Hermione put away her wand, Remus headache vanished.

"Eat this. It helps," she sternly commanded. He looked down to a cup of chamomile tea. On the saucer sat a block of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. _How could she have possibly found that?_ Remus wondered.

Without waiting for a response, she left the tea and chocolate on the end table beside him and flounced up to the girls' dorm.

Once again, Remus was left watching Hermione Evan walk away. He felt like his world had just been turned upside-down, but he didn't know how.

She was right. The tea and chocolate did help. When Remus got back to his dorm, he found a small tub of lotion discreetly placed in his pocket.

"For the scars," it read.

* * *

As soon as Hermione made it to her room, she made a note about getting in touch with a young potions master. Perhaps, she could speed things up a bit sooner.

Hermione pulled out her notebook and began writing all that she remembered about the wolfsbane potion. By her time, there were other methods to alleviate Remus's lycanthropy, but she couldn't really reveal those without being questioned.

Hermione wished that she had remembered more about Wolfsbane, but to make sure that it worked without any negative side effects, she had to recreate the research from scratch. It wouldn't be easy gathering all the ingredients. There were a few ingredients that were expensive, some were hard to get, and some were only available during certain times.

As always, Hermione threw herself into her research. Her dogged pursuit was noticed by pretty much everyone around her.

Hermione had a hard time hiding her extracurricular activities. Apparently, curing lycanthropy took longer than she thought.

Lily also seemed to change overnight. One day, she was happy to have separate friends and separate lives; then the next, Lily clung to her side like glue. Lily suddenly wanted to know everything about Hermione's life: what she wanted, who she liked, what she was reading, and where she went. Hermione loved her twin, but she felt suffocated by all the attention.

With Lily's nosiness and Sev's paranoia, she had to worry about her closest friends reading the research over her shoulder. Lily began to notice her long absences. Sirius had even tried to intercept her correspondence with a certain potioneer.

Why couldn't she have friends who just minded their own business?

* * *

October 5, 1971

"Who are you writing to?" Sirius asked noticing the majestic eagle delivering her mail. He grabbed the letter before Hermione could get it out of his reach. His brows drew up at the looping, fancy writing. "Who the hell is Damocles?" Blushing, Hermione grabbed the letter and hid it in her robes.

"Who do you think it's from?"

"No, no. I asked first."

"This one's from Paolo, my secret lover in Italy; this one's from Merlin, my mentor; and this one's for a wizard's duel with Grindelwald," Hermione began fanning herself with a series of letters, all from Damocles.

"You're lying," Sirius sing-songed with his infamous smirk in place.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business," Hermione said rolling her eyes and putting away the letters into her bag.

"None of my business? I thought we were close..." Sirius waggles his brows and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You wish..." she joked giving a cheeky grin and grabbed the letter he tried to steal from her bag. She sloughed off his arm and left the table.

"Only every day," Sirius stared, impressed as she disappeared behind the Great Hall doors and sighed.

* * *

October 15, 1971

As James sauntered down the seventh floor the halls, he was suddenly thrown to the ground by a small red-head.

"Sorry, Potter," Lily blurted out before running off. Curious, James jumped off the ground and chased after Lily.

"What are we doing now, Evans?" James asked catching up to Lily.

"Now's not the time, Potter," Lily panted out of breath, but she pushed on. James looked forward and noticed a small brown bush disappearing down the hall.

"Ah," James nodded in understanding, "Why are we following Hermione?"

"Shut up, Potter." Lily whispered halting and peering around the corner.

"Now, that's not very nice," James pouted. Lily turned around to shush him; She turned back to find her sister... gone.

"Ugh," Lily moaned. She turned back to James, glaring menacingly, "We've lost her."

"Now, now, Red," James calmed, "All is not lost." He grabbed her shoulder leading her away from the empty hallway. "You're tense."

Lily only glared in reply and sloughed off his arm. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Let's go to the Kitchens, relax for a bit, meet the house-elves, eat some treacle tart..." James coaxed. Lily's glare hesitated at the mention of her favorite desert.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "But no funny business! You hear me, Potter?" Lily threatened pointing her wand at James. She didn't know many spells but looked menacing nontheless.

"Wouldn't dream of it, My Lily-Flower!" James replied. Lily leveled another glare at her companion. "Last one, I swear."

Lily raised her brow when James led them to a picture of a pear then began to tickle it, but when the portrait swung open, she was taken aback by the army of house elves in the kitchen. She had seen pictures, but she never imagined that they would be so... small.

Mimsy, the head elf led them to a table away from all the action. A feast of Treacle Tart, Pumpkin Pasties, and Cauldron Cakes was placed before them with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two goblets. The two served themselves in silence and looked at one another expectantly. James was surprisingly quiet once they were alone.

"I never imagined it would be this large," Lily rambled. James just nodded and the two fell into another awkward silence. As a social butterfly, Lily lived for the sound of conversation, even if she wasn't a part of it. Lily never thought she'd see the day where she wished that James Potter would actually talk more.

"Why do you like pranks so much?" Lily blurted out. James was surprised but answered.

"It brings a smile on everyone's face, and at least it's better than boring."

"Only for you," Lily quipped.

"It's not my fault that some people can't laugh at themselves," James bristled.

Lily leveled another glare at him, and James only smugly smirked back.

"Pranks are a part of magic. The very best parts of it, actually; most of your beloved charms are made for pranking. Life gets boring when you can do pretty much anything with a wave of a wand. C'mon, Evans, don't you know how to have fun?"

"I've had fun. Growing up, there was always something to do, and we've always gotten along. Petunia protected us. I made everyone smile. Sev was the one who made us laugh, and Hermione was the silent glue that kept us together. We worked..." Lily shrugged.

"But were you all happy?" James quipped sensing a silent "but." Lily paused.

"Yeah..." Lily replied hesitantly, "for the most part." She focused on her pumpkin juice. "Do you ever worry about losing somebody even when they're right beside you?"

"Not really..." James said confused by the sudden change in his least favorite Evans.

"Hermione," Lily replied tearing up, "I don't know how you do it, Potter. She's so much different here."

James awkwardly shifted as Lily cried in earnest. Comforting Hermione was one thing, but Lily hated him. She was an annoying nag that always glared at him and thought everything he did was stupid.

"She's happier, more open, and I think you're a part of it. Thank you," Lily added. James smiled awkwardly in reply.

"All part of a day's work for your resident hero," James puffed up his chest jokingly, trying to diffuse her tears. When Lily continued to cry, he dared to ask, "If Hermione's doing so well now, why are you crying?"

"Hermione's always been special. She knows so much, but it doesn't make sense. She sometimes says things that make me wonder," Lily said smiling wryly to herself. "It's like she's seeing something that isn't there, and it's disturbing... There was one day where she came up to a stranger, a complete stranger, and told him that she was sorry for his loss. The next morning, dad found his picture in the obituary. He and his wife got into an accident that same day. Where would she get that? She's just so...different now. I reach out, but no matter what I do, she only gets farther and farther," Lily awkwardly laughed as she looked intently at her pumpkin juice. She took a sip and sighed.

"Why couldn't she be more like this before Hogwarts. I grew up scared that someday she'd just...disappear," she replied. James sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was doing so well... Now she's been missing meals, spending all her time in the library. Whenever I talk to her, she's never listening. I asked her if she wanted to go to the library, and she told me that she was hanging out with you. I don't know what's happening. It's like the time before..." Lily leant her head on James's shoulder. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He didn't know what else to do.

"That's why you were following her," James added, nodding in understanding. "You know you're not gonna lose her. I'm a friend she just met. You've known her for her entire life; if there's anything to know, you probably already know it."

Lily didn't answer right away. Instead she looked at the working house elves. "You know she adores you, right?" Lily asked.

"Sure, she adores a perfect stranger," James sarcastically replied, "She misses somebody I look like, but she doesn't "adore" me-" Lily stiffened at the mention of her sister missing someone. As far as she knew, Hermione's friends looked nothing like James. They didn't have his wild hair and mischievous hazel eyes. They didn't even have his cocky, self-assured smile. As far as Lily knew, everything about James was uniquely his own. No one could come close.

"Who is she missing?" she plead desperately. Suddenly, her hand was on James's arm.

James resisted, "Not happening, Red. It's not my secret to tell."

"But she's my sister!"

"Then ask her! I don't sell out my friends."

"Tell me or you'll find something unpleasant in your bag tomorrow morning," Lily threatened pulling him closer by his shirt.

"You know it doesn't work when you tell me before, right?" James lifted a brow but couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Not the way I'll do it," Lily smirked menacingly. That surprised James enough to elicit laughter. James nearly fell off the bench, but Lily's grasp on his shirt kept him upright.

"You're not so bad, Evans," James said. Lily's brows almost disappeared in her bangs.

"Yeah..." Lily replied smiling, "You're not so bad either, Potter." She gave him a beautific smile.

Suddenly, James's throat went dry, and his heart went into palpitations. He felt light-headed, and if he hadn't been sitting, he'd probably keel over. He couldn't breathe.

Her red hair glowed like fire in the light, and her eyes glistened with sheer joy. Merlin, her eyes... How had he never noticed her eyes? He could spend an eternity looking into those eyes and still not know everything about them. They were green, but there were flecks of grey and a small ring of hazel around the irises. There was so much to see in those depths.. They were beautiful.

The Potter heir could only give a half-smile in reply. He didn't even notice when Lily let him go.

Lily gave him an expectant look, and after a moment without another reply, she took her leave. Stopping at the portal for a moment, she added, "Thanks again, Potter.'

He watched her disappear, completely awestruck.

* * *

October 31, 1971

During the first Halloween feast, Hermione arrived early to the Gryffindor table. Everything looked exactly like it would during her time, and for a moment, she could imagine that Harry and Ron would walk through the doors at any moment. She would even settle for seeing Malfoy.

It was torture to be around so many people that reminded her of her loved ones, like being constantly surrounded by ghosts.

Sometimes the sight of James filled her heart with a sense of longing. She wanted to see her best friend and not his look-alike father.

She could see Neville in Alice's eyes. The second-year Frank Longbottom gave Neville everything else, but while a young Neville Longbottom used to shuffle around shyly, Frank stood tall and proud. The second-year Hufflepuff already had a growing following throughout the younger girls.

Her hopes of the past were dashed when Sirius and James walked through the doors instead of her old friends.

Seeing Hermione's disappointed face, James went directly to his friend.

"Fear not, your heroes have arrived!" James enthused. She reluctantly smiled in reply. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"To save me from boredom and mediocrity? You are my hero!" Hermione laughed and fake swooned.

"Hermione, nothing about you could ever be mediocre," Sirius said kissing her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked his shoulder. As the youngest Evans laughed and joked with her friends, she was oblivious to the glares coming from the Slytherin table.

After Dumbledore's speech and the toad choir, the food appeared, and Hermione moved away to eat. Everyone ate their fill and went back to their dorms except for the Gryffindor first years. They went to the kitchens instead. Hermione missed the smell of freshly baked food. Everything smelled delightful from the treacle tart to the pumpkin pasties.

"What do muggles do for Halloween?" Peter asked as he sat on the bench

"Nothing much, we ask strangers for candy, we play pranks—don't!" Lily warned looking intently at James, "—we tell scary stories..."

"Scary stories?" Sirius parroted perking up. His eyes sparkled with a strange sort of mischief.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed and told a story of ominous writing on walls, students petrified in fear, and a terrible hiss coming from the walls.

By the end of Hermione's story, the girls were clinging to one another, and the boys did their best not to shake in fear.

"... and on the wall, written in blood was one last message, 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'..."

Suddenly a loud pop caused the gang to scream in terror. Hermione immediately turned with a spell at the ready only to blink... It was Milly, the head house elf.

"Missy 'Mione? Would you and you's friends be liking anything else?" Milly, the head house elf asked respectfully. Hermione had gone into the Hogwarts kitchens during the first week and made friends with the elves. Milly adored "Missy 'Mione" who always treated the elves kindly and respectfully.

"No thank you, Milly. That will be all. Amazing work as always," Hermione replied. With a snap, Milly was gone.

"What are those things?" Mary asked innocently. She had noticed them when they had come in but didn't think to ask until now.

"Those are just some house elves," Sirius replied off-handedly, "They're really not good apart from doing the cooking and cleaning."

"Do they get paid?" Mary asked carefully. Her eyes narrowed scrutinizing the little creature. Sirius scoffed in response.

Mary scowled at Sirius' direction.

"What's your problem?" Sirius asked scowling back.

"They're kept as slaves to work tirelessly. It's wrong." Mary motioned to the elves working behind him.

"Are you kidding me?! They're nothing but doormats, and the ones that have any actual personalities are..." Sirius sneered at the thought of his household elf, Kreature. James, Peter, and Marlene remained silent. Although they had better experiences with house elves, they couldn't begrudge Sirius' opinion of house elves, especially if he had Kreature to go by.

"That's not true! They're docile creatures, yes; but they can't help it. Their life is dependent on being tied to magical families. Without our magic, they would die," Hermione explained to Mary before looking pointedly to Sirius, "That still doesn't give people the right to treat them so poorly."

"If I were them, I'd rather die," Sirius retorted.

Hermione glared at Sirius. "Don't take meekness for a lack of strength. They might just surprise you..."

Sirius scoffed, "Please, they're just mindless-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Hermione warned threateningly. She had her wand trained under Sirius' throat before the group noticed that she had even moved.

Sirius glared at Hermione.

"Before you say anything, at least meet some that aren't Kreature," Hermione reasoned putting her wand away. Hermione didn't seem to notice her mistake, but Sirius narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Mimsy! I'd like you to meet my friends." She went down the line to introduce all the Gryffindor first years

"Oh! Friends of Missy 'Mione? Mimsy is most honored," Mimsy cheered, "Please take these." A feast of all their favorite foods was stuffed into that one basket. The basket itself was surprisingly chilled, obviously under a stasis charm for the food.

After two meals, the group of first-years couldn't take another bite, but the boys never passed up an opportunity for more food. They took it to their dorm for more midnight snacks. It would save them a trip to the kitchens. The girls politely declined.

"If you's be needing anything else..." Mimsy whispered to Sirius and started looking covertly to the other elves, "just ask Mimsy." She clapped her hands in anticipation, "Mimsy loves things that go boom and splat."

Sirius drew back and looked to Hermione who had a wicked gleam in her eyes. He couldn't believe it! A house elf that loved pranks. He smirked. Think of all the possibilities!

"Thank you," Sirius murmured. The elve's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Oh! You are most welcome, Master Siri," Mimsy nodded making her ears dance. Sirius had to admit that the little thing almost looked...cute.

Casting a tempus charm, Lily warned that it was almost curfew. With a groan everyone left the kitchens.

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was quiet as everyone sneaked past the patrolling teachers and prefects.

"Okay, I guess they aren't so bad," Sirius admitted just as they arrived at the common room. Smiling, Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you could see it my way," Hermione said before heading to her dorms.

* * *

Knowing she was meant to change time anyways, Hermione decided to use her knowledge to focus on helping instead of worrying about the repercussions.

While researching the Wolfsbane potion took up a lot of time, Hermione was still worried about finding a dependable way to destroy horcruxes. Fiendfyre was too volatile to consider and hard to control even at the best of times, let alone when you have an evil spirit poking and prodding at your worst insecurities. The Sword of Gryffindor still hadn't been imbued by basilisk venom. The basilisk. Hm...

Perhaps defeating the basilisk would help? Hermione remembered the Parseltongue phrase but needed something more than just her wand to defend herself...

Her answer came from a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid one November afternoon.

* * *

November 1, 1971

The next morning, Hermione woke with a splitting headache. With a groan she shuffled through her morning routine and headed to her first class, flying with the Slytherins.

Ugh, she hated flying...The only thing that seemed to make her feel better was the idea that Sev would be there. With that in mind, Hermione trudged down to the training grounds lost in her thoughts.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed a big fluffy mass charging at her.

Suddenly, she was knocked down by a large black dog. It licked her face enthusiastically. Giggling, Hermione pushed it off only to realize that the dog had three heads.

Hermione froze.

"Oi! Fluffy!" Hagrid called, and the cerberus moved away from Hermione. He was only a puppy and was about Hagrid's size. Hermione rose to meet a young Hagrid. His beard was a bit shorter, but he looked almost exactly the same.

"Sorry 'bout'at, Miss. This rascal's 'ways trying to get away from me," Hagrid apologized. Hermione held her hand out, and Hagrid wrapped her small hand in his own gargantuan one. "Rubeus Hagrid at yer service." Hermione smiled in reply.

"That's alright," Hermione replied. "Hermione Evans."

* * *

December 15, 1971

After that initial meeting, Hermione took to visiting her old friend. The half-giant was overjoyed to be making so many friends among the students. There was the small girl with bushy, brown hair and the four Gryffindor boys. Most of the students ignored the groundskeeper, either too intimidated by his size or disgusted by his heritage. It had been a long time since he had so many friends.

Hermione rushed to Hagrid's hut after classes. Hagrid was a sweet sort that didn't mind if she read while he talked about the creatures he's met in the Forbidden Forest. Also, he didn't ask too many questions when she brought tomes from the Restricted Section. Fluffy often meekly lay down beside her soaking in the warmth from the fire. Hermione absentmindedly petted the Cerberus

"I swear, he 'as no manners," Hagrid tutted the small Cerberus and asked Hermione "Why last week, Fluffy ran off 'to a muggle farm. Scared all'em roosters and scattered'em. They was crowin' up a storm; luckily, I got me pup back before the muggles got to 'im."

"...That's it!" Hermione cheered standing and running back to the direction of the castle. "Thanks, Hagrid!" she called as she disappeared from view.

"Odd girl," Hagrid murmured shaking his head.

That evening, Hermione found herself 5 kilometers from Hogsmeade, sneaking around a muggle farm. There were plenty of livestock including cows, pigs, and, of course, chickens. Roosters pranced across the yard dancing around one another for dominance.

After making a note of the farm in her journal, Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts.

There were a few things she had to do before she could set everything in motion.

* * *

Author's notes:

I know that I put a lot of Death Eaters in one year, but this gives me a better opportunity to write about them and some conflict between sides. Also, Hermione has better access to those she wants to convert into the light side.

Fun fact: Green eyes are actually a mixture of blue and brown. Green eyes are really pretty because there's rarely only one color in there. I've known a few people with green eyes, and it's easy to get lost in all the colors and patterns. There's different flecks that just add to the dimension, and whenever you look at them, there's always something new to see.

Next time on really bad summary:Everyone goes home for a tinsel-filled Christmas. The TV is broken, New Years is disappointing, and the Marauders play Exploding Snaps.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I know Christmas isn't for a little while, but here's a Christmas chapter. Thanks Tina for checking and correcting my writing. You're a great help!

Really bad summary: Everyone goes home for Christmas, Tuney visits, Christmas is tinsel-filled, New Years is disappointing, and the Marauders play Exploding Snaps.

* * *

Growing up as Hermione Granger in the body of Hermione Evans was confusing.

Part of her didn't know her family apart from Harry's dead grandparents, Harry's dead mother, and Harry's abusive aunt; yet another part knew them as her loving and doting parents, her concerned older sister, and her protective oldest sister.

She loved her family dearly, but sometimes, she couldn't see past the shadow of her former life. They didn't feel real.. For as long as she could remember, she lived the life of Hermione Evans by day, and by night, she relived the life of Hermione Granger through her dreams.

Then sometimes her life before didn't feel real. It felt like a far-off dream. She knew it was real, but with a lack of tangible proof, she was stuck in a cycle of questioning her sanity and missing everything from her past.

What if she was actually Hermione Evans and everything from her previous life was nothing more than a dream? What if Harry, Ron, and everybody else weren't real? What if this was her actual life, and Hermione Granger never existed? What if it was all for nothing?

It's not like she could have met Lily or her parents before. She only knew Petunia through Harry's stories about his family. She couldn't decide what was real. Was she Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age; or was she Hermione Evans, insane sister and possible seer? She wanted to say both, but Hermione couldn't help but feel disconnected from both lives in one way or another.

It may have been reckless, but practicing advanced forms of magic seemed to be the only thing that reassured her every experience happened.

She didn't have any access to magical textbooks, and there was no one to teach her. How else would she know all of these spells?

Hermione's favorite place to practice was in a small clearing under a large oak tree in the park near the Evans' house. It was far enough from the path that adults wouldn't investigate, and children wouldn't be believed if they came home with a fantastical story about animals made of light and a shower of petals. Even with all the magic in the world, she couldn't shake off the heavy loneliness from her former life. She missed everyone and everything.

Her doubts were relieved with the appearance of one hook-nosed, greasy haired guttersnipe.

Having someone that she knew in her past life gave Hermione the tangible proof she needed. See! There was the future Severus Snape, Potions Professor. Sev loved potions, could be a tad acerbic with even his friends, and was friends with Lily. He was the man who would risk everything to protect the child of the woman he loved. He was a future spy that defied Voldemort with each lie that passed his lips. This so-called "guttersnipe" would someday be one of her heroes.

Perhaps, it was because of this that Hermione clung so closely to her childhood friend. As a child, she wasn't known to be affectionate until she met Severus Snape. Even though she resented him for most of the time she had known him, Hermione needed him to remind her of why she was there. In time, she grew to care deeply for her Sev.

The other Evans girls were thrown by Hermione's immediate affection for the young boy. Lily was instantly curious, but Petunia grew jealous at the idea that a dirty stranger could do something that nobody else could do.

The dirty stranger made her sister happy.

At first, Hermione held onto Sev as a bridge to her past and future, but everything changed on the night when they rescued him from his abusive father. As he lay in the Evans' living room recuperating from his injuries, the youngest Evans sat vigil by his side.

The hope and determination that Hermione had held onto since meeting Sev was waning. She didn't tell her sisters, but it was a really close call. He had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Sure, he reached adulthood during her time, but what if her presence changed that? Before, he had been left to deal with the beatings alone; but now, he was cared for by three loyal friends that refused to see him him beaten down.

Losing him wasn't an option she could live with. Somehow, having him around made everything brighter, more hopeful. Anything was possible as long as he was around because he was her best example that change was possible.

* * *

December 15, 1971

James, Sirius, and Peter excitedly rushed around the room packing for Potter Manor.

Remus sat to the side engrossed in _Call of the Wild_ by Jack London. He had already finished packing for Christmas Break weeks ago.

"Remus, is that all you're taking?" James asked motioning to the knapsack at the young werewolf's side.

"Yeah..." Remus replied slowly. He still had extra clothes at home.

"You sure that'll get you through the break at Potter Manor?" James asked again. Remus slammed his book and glared suspiciously at his roommates. Sirius was suddenly interested on a stain in his shirt, and Peter couldn't seem to look away from a crack on the wall.

"What?" Remus asked dangerously. He glared intensely at James who refused to look away.

"We're all celebrating the hols at James's place," Peter spoke up still focused on the crack. The young werewolf's face turned crimson as his nostrils flared.

"You didn't even ask!" Remus raged charging at James. He pulled the Potter heir forward by his shirt. The two refused to look apart from one another.

"I did," James replied smiling brightly, "Your mom is very sweet." He passed a letter to Remus addressed to him from his mother. Remus couldn't believe his eyes. It's as if his mom had completely forgotten the full moon on New Years' Eve.

Frustrated at being overlooked, Remus stormed out of the room and into the Common Room.

Hermione slipped in through the portrait only to stop. She looked at him warily as she made her way to her dorm. Remus's nose scrunched. She smelled like wet dog, the Forbidden Forest, and farm animals. Beneath it all was her own sweet, vanilla scent; but the smells weren't a good combination. Remus had to fight not to gag.

"Where've you been?" Remus asked just as she reached the girls' dorm stairwell. Hermione winced and turned around, plastic smile in place.

"Just a stroll..." Hermione replied slowly.

"Where?" Remus probed skeptically.

"Hagrid's Hut," she clarified simply. It seemed plausible if it weren't for Hermione's hastened heartbeat. Remus's heightened senses picked up on the change immediately.

"I didn't even know that you knew Hagrid," Remus added eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Pfft, everybody knows Hagrid," Hermione smirked and disappeared into the girls' dorm leaving behind a disappointed friend.

Remus stared at the spot she had been and made a note to tell the rest of the guys. Who knew what Hermione's gotten herself into.

* * *

December 16, 1971

After saying goodbye to their friends, the Evans sisters met Sev in their own private compartment. Free of judgmental Slytherins and annoying Marauders, they spent the time catching up from the year.

Sev had taken to avoiding the twins outside of the library and pretending that they didn't exist around other Slytherins. Hermione knew that Sev wanted to keep them from his prejudiced housemates, but this, of course, drove James and Sirius righteously mad.

They saw Sev's refusal to be seen with his friends as a betrayal, and to the Marauders, that was the worst crime to commit. It was the worst to hold back Sirius because he had actively chosen to turn his back on the Slytherin ideals. He had more of a reason to hate Sev who seemingly sacrificed his friends to be accepted into a world that Sirius left behind.

At this point, the only thing keeping them from outright targeting Sev was his importance to their friends. He was cherished greatly by the Evans twins, and Remus and Peter had even gotten used to his presence from their library study dates.

Keeping them from pranking Sev only got harder the farther Sev seemed to drift from the Evans twins.

Lily gushed about home, excited to see her garden again and tell their parents all about Hogwarts.

Hermione wisely focused on schoolwork which Sev already knew. She didn't really want to talk about being surrounded by ghosts every day and her constant sense of déjà vu. She felt that she was going insane with the constant stream of memories every time she entered a room or saw someone she knew before.

When asked about his own school year, Sev also focused on schoolwork. A half-blood Slytherin who was best friends with two mudbloods—what wasn't there for them to love? Hermione doubted that he wanted to relive the welcome given by the other Slytherins.

When they arrived at King's Cross, Eileen Snape was there to pick up her son while the girls went home with their parents. Amidst the other Hogwarts students, Sev pretended not to notice them. Hermione watched him walk away, wishing that he would turn back... even once.

She was bitterly disappointed when he was lost in the sea of students.

She didn't expect a grand gesture like the Marauders, but a small action of acknowledgement would have been nice.

When they arrived home, Lily gushed about Hogwarts, and their parents were more than happy to hear about the school.

"Mom, Dad, I want to be a healer!" Lily declared after an hour of talking about Hogwarts' architecture and residents. She then went onto the training and possibilities for healers. Hermione and Petunia yawned simultaneously.

Hermione turned to Petunia sulking in the corner and motioned to the back door.

Once the two got away from Lily's play-by-play of everything magical, Petunia seemed to relax and even gave a small smile.

"Now that you know everything about Hogwarts," Hermione began sarcastically, "how are things here?"

"Well, not as magical, that's for sure," Petunia replied with a sardonic smile, "It's nice; I like it. I have a lot of friends, and I suppose that they're decent friends. There are cute guys, sure."

Petunia pouted into the distance, "I feel like I'm finally living a normal life. No magic. No crazy friends or siblings... I kinda hate it. We send letters to each other, but it's just... I miss you guys, and when she talks like that." Petunia sighed again. "Do you even remember me when you're gone?"

"How could I ever forget you? You're my 'Tuney," Hermione replied sincerely, "Who else will I talk to when people are being stupid?" Petunia let out a burst of giggles.

"Dare I ask who?" Petunia asked.

"Sev mostly..." Hermione pouted. She folded her arms and glared at nothing in particular. "He's made new friends, and they don't really get along with Lily and me." It was the understatement of the year. They thought of muggleborns as dragon dung beneath their poncy pureblood heels, but Hermione wasn't about to tell her protective oldest sister that. "I miss him."

"Me too," Petunia agreed petting her sister's hair. Lily and 'Tuney loved to play with Hermione's unique curls. It was so much different to their own straight hair, and nobody else in the family had such voluminous hair. Petunia ran her hands through her sister's hair as she asked, "Where is he?"

"He went home with his mom… I guess he'll just celebrate Christmas with her instead of us," Hermione replied.

"Who says he can't celebrate with both?" Petunia said with a glint in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind, Little Miss Cokeworth Prep?" Hermione teased a mischievous glint appearing in her own eyes.

"C'mon, Mini Miss Hogwarts!" Petunia exclaimed grabbing Hermione's hand. The two ran into the house and threw on their coats and scarves.

"Gotta go!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder to Lily and their parents as her oldest sister pulled her through the door.

When had her sister become so assertive? Petunia had always been bossy, but she was often the type of person who hated anything new. Her oldest sister always made sure everyone followed their schedule. When they needed a change, Lily and Hermione were the ones that pulled her along for the ride. Now Petunia walked through the slums with a straight back and lifted chin. Nothing could get in her way.

Before long, they arrived at Spinner's End. The broken streetlights and dirty smell hadn't changed since their last visit.

Petunia came to a stop at the broken-down house at the end of the street. She strode through dilapidated garden and banged on the door. An irritated Snape answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, "You know it's not safe here. You could get-"

"Would you and your mother want to join us for Christmas?" Petunia interrupted pushing past Sev. The room was as dilapidated as the last time, but there were no longer any bottles or broken furniture lying about.

Sev blinked for a few seconds, "No." He distractedly looked at the street for any drunks or ruffians.

"We won't leave until you say yes," Petunia settled comfortably on the threadbare couch. He glared at Petunia who didn't seem moved in the slightest.

He sighed giving up. "... Did I ever have a choice?"

"No…it was just polite to ask. Be there by noon."

"Fine, just go home safely," Sev conceded, "It's almost dark." He pushed them to the door.

"Fine, we'll be back if you're late," Petunia declared. Hermione marveled at her sister; the oldest Evans truly was a force of nature. Realizing that Petunia was just waiting for her, Hermione ran to hug her friend goodbye.

"Bye, Sev," Hermione blushed prettily from over his shoulder.

"Bye, 'Mione," Sev's face softened, and a bit of red stained his unusually pale cheeks.

"Bye, 'Tuney," Petunia mockingly called before dragging her sister back home.

* * *

December 25, 1971

Christmas time with the Evans was usually a relaxing affair.

After a lie-in, Hermione woke to a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. James had gotten her a book on Arthurian adventures. Remus and Peter got her a few boxes of sugar quills, and Sirius got her a black dog figurine. The girls got her various accessories and jewelry that Hermione didn't really care for but still appreciated. She made sure to write a thank you note for each.

The youngest Evans arrived downstairs to a family completely in motion.

Petunia and Rosemary were rushing around the kitchen to get Christmas brunch finished.

Lily ran past with a basket full of tinsel; it was her personal mission to make sure every surface was covered, including the people.

Harold was struggling with the wires and cables for the telly; she supposed that the Evans movie marathon would be postponed.

Sev and his mother arrived shaking off the snow from outside. Under their arms were a few packages. Quickly abandoning his fight with the telly, Harold greeted them and placed the packages with the rest under the tree.

After greeting and pleasantries were exchanged, the family sat for their brunch feast. They exchanged presents over the meal. Hermione received a cassette recorder from her parents. Petunia and Lily pitched in to get her an early edition of her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.

"Thank you!" Hermione gushed setting the book and cassette recorder aside for later. She opened Sev's present and stopped. It was a simple knitted scarf with a large H on it.

Tears pooled in her eyes at the sight.

Sev panicked and tried to take the scarf away, but Hermione shook her head.

"Thank you," she croaked out immediately putting on the scarf. It even felt just like one of Molly's sweaters. "Happy Christmas."

With the Telly still out of commission, the family baked Christmas cookies to pass the time. Petunia took on her role as kitchen dictator, assigning everyone their jobs. Sev was first placed on ingredient prep, but after Sev somehow switched the sugar with the salt, he was put on frosting duty.

After each person ate more than their fill of cookies, they settled in the family room.

Spontaneously, Harold put on a record and held his hand out expectantly to Rosemary. With a pretty blush, she took her husband's hand and let him sweep her of her feet.

Hermione looked to Sev expectantly, but he seemed too preoccupied with his own feet. The youngest Evans fell back and sighed in frustration.

With a giggle, Lily tapped her twin on the shoulder and pulled her to her feet. The twins couldn't seem to decide who would lead and just ended up as a giggling heap on the carpeted floor. With a longsuffering sigh, Petunia joined the two and formed a twirling ring.

"Ah-hem," Eileen Snape coughed by her son and held her hand out expectantly. Blushing violently, Snape grabbed her hand and led her to the floor. He was a bit clumsy but was able to keep up with the beat.

He stuttered for a moment when his black eyes met Hermione's own big, brown eyes. He tripped but quickly caught himself before he could step on any toes. He turned back to Hermione and flashed a shy smile. Her bright smile in reply caused him to stutter again.

The night ended by the fire with soft music playing in the background.

* * *

December 31, 1971

The Evans' New Years' Bash was one of the biggest events among the Cokeworth uppercrust. Only those closest to the talented and highly respected Evans family were invited.

As soon as the party began, Hermione was immediately swept away by Dan and Rupert, her football friends. Matt and Tom were taking a holiday on the continent. Lily and Petunia's friends, of course, came fashionably late to the party, bedecked in their finest dresses.

Sev sat quietly in a corner, largely ignored by the party attendants. He glared at anyone who approached him except for his best friend.

"Couldn't you at least try to have some fun?" Hermione asked good-naturedly. She held out a cup of punch.

With a nod of thanks, he took a sip and twisted his face up in disgust, "This is spiked…"

"Really?" Hermione smirked, "I hadn't noticed." He dumped out the contents in a nearby houseplant and threw out Hermione's own drink. Hermione was a bit tipsy but still far from being drunk.

"Oh, Merlin," Sev sighed taking Hermione's weight. He led her to a porch swing and settled down beside her. "Any ideas on New Years' resolutions?"

Hermione giggled before replying, "Hopefully kill a basilisk and cure lycanthropy."

"Ha ha," Sev dead-panned.

"No, seriously," Hermione vehemently declared. Sev was taken aback by the determined gleam in her eyes. Then the effect was broken by Hermione's giggles. She nearly fell off the swing only to be pulled back by the concerned Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" Sev asked hesitantly reaching out should she fall off. Hermione calmed down at the wary look in his eyes. Some strands of his shoulder-length hair fell into his eyes. Hermione pushed the hair back and looked into his sharp, obsidian gaze.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a soft smile. She leaned into his arms and settled by his side.

Suddenly, a loud whoop came from the house, "Countdown!"

He only sighed in reply. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked to the night sky. It was completely black from the soot of the factories.

"Ten! Nine!

She held his hand and squeezed.

"Eight! Seven!"

Sev turned to her nervously.

"Six! Five!"

Hermione looked to Sev expectantly.

"Four! Three!"

He moved closer. His breath ghosted across her cheek.

"Two! One!"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head in anticipation. He closed the distance only to swerve at the last minute. Instead his lips grazed her cheek. His lips were a bit chapped from the cold, but that wasn't what bothered Hermione.

"Happy New Years!"

He pulled away after a long moment. Hermione tried to keep the disappointment off her face but failed miserably.

"Oh! Um…" Sev stammered, "Sorry. You probably didn't like that. I… really shouldn't have done that." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Sev rarely ever stuttered. Shaking her head, Hermione stood quickly and moved inside. "'Mione, wait." Hermione stopped.

"Word of advice," Hermione started testily, "cheek kisses don't count!"

With that, she joined the crowd and ignored him for the rest of the night. Some start to the new year!

* * *

January 10, 1972

After the break, Lily, Hermione, and Sev arrived together to Platform 9 and 3/4.

They somehow managed to wrangle their own compartment in the large crowd.

"Ah, this is nice," Lily said melting into her chair. She looked awkwardly to her twin and best friend. Things had been tense between the two since New Year's. Merlin knows why because Lily surely didn't!

Before long, the other Gryffindor girls broke their silence. They giggled and squealed at the sight of one another. Poor Sev was caught up in the affectionate hug fest.

Inundated with females, Sev slinked off to his Slytherin friends. With the only boy gone, the girls settled down and relaxed to their normal conversation instead of the girlish squeals.

"How was your winter holidays?" Lily asked politely.

"I went to a science symposium on the effects of music on the human mind," Mary enthused, "it was simply enthralling."

"Sure..." Alice said not at all convinced. When asked what she did, she puffed up and proudly stated, "I learned how to barrel roll on my broom... and I only fell off once!" At the blank stares, Alice deflated, "I need a better audience... What about you Marlene?"

Marlene, who had been focusing on her books, jolted up in her seat.

"What did you do this break, Marlene?" Mary asked patiently. Marlene blushed for a moment.

"Nothing much," Marlene shrugged, "we had the usual Christmas Ball..." She looked back down at her book, and everyone supposed that she was done.

"That sounds lovely," Lily picked up, "Well, 'Mione and I..." Hermione let her mind wander, already knowing how her sister's stories would end. Feeling restless, Hermione stood up and excused herself to see the boys.

When Hermione found the boys, she was shocked.

Sirius winced when he tried to wave, Peter flinched when she greeted them a bit too loudly and refused to look anywhere but the ground. Remus was unconscious, still recovering from the full moon last night. James was fine, but he kept looking concernedly at his friends. Everyone was oddly somber and silent.

Turning to James and exchanging a silent agreement, Hermione went into action.

"James, it's so great to see you," she said giving him a reassuring smile, "How were the holidays, boys?"

"Amazing as always," James replied, "I hate that everyone had to go home for New Years." Hermione nodded in understanding. That would explain Sirius and Peter. Remus probably insisted because of his furry, little problem.

Then, she threw her cloak on the sleeping werewolf before before settling by Sirius. Draping an arm around the Black heir, she pulled him down to kiss his cheek. Hermione wryly noted the welts on his back and traced her hand down his back to make them vanish. No one said anything about the glow coming from her hands.

None of the others seemed to notice her subtle show of power, but Sirius looked to her gratefully.

Turning to a the smallest Marauder, Hermione called, "Peter." His eyes snapped to her, and Hermione was saddened by the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. "How did you know my favorite candy was sugar quills? I'm so lucky to have a friend that knows me so well." After she shot him a beautiful smile, he stood up straighter and finally met her eyes.

"No problem," he smiled scratching his nose.

"Care to play a game?" James asked waving his deck of Exploding Snaps.

With an enthusiastic nod, everyone grabbed their cards and began to play. The rest of the ride was spent playing games as the young werewolf slept.

* * *

Author's note: I thought it would be nice to take a break with some holiday fun. I promise that the next one will have a lot more action.

Yes, Hermione does have a crush on Sev, and he has a crush on her. No, they are not end-game.

Some might ask why Lily didn't act jealous like Petunia did with Sev. When Sev came, Lily was younger and more accepting of people around her. She was also more oblivious at that age while Petunia watched her sisters like a hawk. Petunia would have noticed minute changes to her sisters. Lily also sees Sev as part of the family. She doesn't really think of James as part of the family and actually mentions that she finds him annoying. It also further explains why Petunia hated Sev so much when they first met instead of the simplistic reason that he was dirty and poor.

Really bad summary: Hermione writes letters and gets lost in the forbidden forest. Lily loses it, and James is the voice of reason. There's a prank-off, and Hermione takes a dirt nap.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This world was not made by me.

Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry, I said I would only be away for a month but ended up being gone for a while. I've gotten a job that's recently been keeping me busy, and with the lack of time, I've been trying to work ahead. So far, I've got Hermione's next two years mostly written out to post more regularly.

Really bad summary: Hermione writes letters and gets lost in the forbidden forest. Lily loses it, and James is the voice of reason. There's a prank-off, and Hermione takes a dirt nap.

* * *

As Hermione sat at her desk during Christmas break, she tapped her pen against the desk thinking of what to say. She took a moment to look at the literal words writing on the walls and the still blank parchment. With one, long fortifying breath, Hermione put pen to parchment and wrote.

Hermione had gotten into the habit of writing letters. She never planned on sending them, but it was a good way of saying goodbye if she didn't make it.

The first letter finished was written to Dumbledore. It ended up being a thick envelope of future events to avoid and lists of Order members to protect. She didn't really have much else to say to the man who used her best friend as a human sacrifice. She only told him enough that he needed to know so he could save others. Hopefully, it would be enough to make a change.

The next letters were written to her family.

She knew that her family loved her, but it was still hard to think of herself as a part of a family. In a very big part of Hermione's mind, she was still the only daughter of two dentists. She was an adopted daughter of the Weasleys, and she was Ron's adoring wife. Coming back to Hogwarts only brought everything back in startling clarity. She missed being Hermione Granger, but maybe she never gave Hermione Evans a chance.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Hermione finished their letters, each one filled with sweet anecdotes and apologies. She apologized to Rosemary and Harold that she could never be their sweet princess. She had been a hardened warrior and soldier even before they met her. She apologized to Petunia and Lily that they could never know her. It bothered Lily so much to be kept in the dark, and Hermione didn't even know where to begin.

There was a letter written to Sev. In her mind, Severus Snape was completely removed from her sweet and sardonic childhood friend. Sev was her reassurance that there was hope and that there could be change. Hermione could respect Severus Snape, but she cared for Sev. Severus Snape had been a bitter, old man who couldn't get over his past, but Sev was her closest childhood friend. She thanked him for his friendship and wished that they had more time. She wished him the best in his affections for Lily and resisted writing about her own feelings.

The final letter was written to the Marauders. She simply said that she would be going on a great adventure and wished them many more great adventures. Trust and loyalty would get them through everything. Hopefully, this would be enough to keep them together 'til the end.

After the last letter was sealed, she placed each one in a box under a notice-me-not charm. The charm would fade upon her death. Hopefully, someone would find them after everything settled.

* * *

March 24, 1972

Hermione had almost finished her list to face off against the basilisk.

After a few magical tweaks, the cassette recorder was able to work at Hogwarts, and more tweaks allowed it to imitate recordings perfectly down to the last decibell.

She had recreated Peruvian Darkness Powder to blind the basilisk. Fawks probably wouldn't be around to help her.

For good measure, Hermione even broke into Dumbledore's office and "borrowed" the Sorting Hat. If plan A failed, maybe she could use Gryffindor's Sword.

Almost everything was prepped and placed into a small over-the-shoulder, leather purse with fringes on the side, complete with an undetectable extension charm. It wasn't the same as her beaded bag, but it blended in with 1970's fashion and was handy enough to keep on her at all times.

After checking her purse for the last time, she made her way to the Great Hall for a well-deserved meal.

On the way, Dumbledore sent his probing eyes her way, but the youngest Evans feigned obliviousness. She could feel a strange presence trying to root around her mind but didn't let it past her iron-clad defenses. All he could see was the usual thoughts of any other 12 year old. She thought of the newest Celestina Warbeck album, her new knitted sweater from her mother and how it fit perfectly with coloring, and a new charm from Flitwick's class... Eventually, he withdrew and Hermione continued to the Great Hall.

While he rooted around her mind, she did some digging as well. It was a lot easier when your target was distracted to begin with, and delving into someone's mind opened up your own.

Now she knew he would be gone for a few days to visit Ariana Dumbledore's grave, but she didn't know when he would leave. Hopefully, killing the basilisk while he was gone would keep anyone from finding out. It would be a quick kill, and nobody had to know that Hermione even walked into the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor table to a chilly response from her twin.

The youngest Evans winced.

With all the preparation and planning, Hermione had neglected her twin.

This was the first time Hermione had seen her sister outside of classes since they had gotten back from Christmas Break. Hermione had made her excuses for not coming to their biweekly study sessions with Sev. Hermione couldn't focus during classes, and even in the dorm, Hermione only came to collapse in her bed long after the rest of the girls were asleep and left before anyone else could wake up. Of course, Hermione had already done the assignments for the year so her grades weren't at all affected by her extracurricular activities. The boys were beginning to wonder what was going on, and the girls were starting to ask questions.

More than anything, Hermione wanted to reach out and fix everything with her sister, but there were so many things she had to do. Instead, Hermione slipped out with another flimsy excuse.

* * *

Hermione slipped away through the tunnel under Honeyduke's.

She sneaked back onto the muggle farm, her small fringed bag in tow. Not wanting to set off any alarms, Hermione left her wand in her dorm. The tracker placed on every Hogwarts student was still activated. As she trudged through the mud, Hermione made a note to remove the tracker during summer.

After 30 minutes of walking through the tall grass, she arrived at a large chicken coop. The farm was so large that they probably wouldn't notice if a few animals went missing, and Hermione promised herself that she would return them as soon as she didn't need them anymore.

After making sure that all the farmhands and guards were gone, she wandlessly shrunk and froze the roosters.

She was almost home free when she stumbled into a thick patch of forest. The sun had gone down, and the moonlight couldn't even penetrate the thick foliage above. It was pitch black. A hiss came from a nearby bush.

Hermione jumped and summoned a ball of iridescent light.

The bushes rustled and parted to reveal a large acromantula. In her panic, Hermione fell back, and the light dissipated. A series of clicks and hisses surrounded her.

There were more.

Without thinking, she shot a blast of light. An acromantula was thrown into a tree, but the light revealed dozens more waiting to attack.

She rose to her feet and ran. Years of football training didn't fail her as she weaved and sprinted through the forest with only a ball of light to guide her. The ball was a physical manifestation of her powers and allowed her to fight without a wand, but there were a few side effects.

Just as she jumped over a large stump, the ball was hit, and Hermione fell to the ground. Pain shot through her entire body. The ball dimmed dissipated as she gathered her breath. One more hit like that, and she would be completely useless.

She came to stop in a small enclosure bathed in moonlight. Hundreds of Acromantula surrounded her. She couldn't find any exits, but they seemed to have stopped. Each one sat patiently waiting for…something. Chills ran up Hermione's spine as a large shadow overtook her own. She looked up to find an acromantula larger than the others.

"Aragog," Hermione greeted, remembering him from Ron and Harry's stories. If their stories were anything to go by, she was doomed.

"How do you know my name?" it asked.

"I know Hagrid," Hermione replied stalling, "he's a friend. He told me about the Chamber of Secrets." The magical flying car wouldn't be built until ten years from now let alone wandering the Forbidden Forest for damsels to save, but maybe there was something else.

"Ah, Hagrid…poor chap," Aragog said clicking his tongue, "He didn't do it. He didn't kill that girl."

"I know," Hermione continued, "It wasn't him, and it wasn't you."

"Hagrid protected me and brought me here. In return, my children and I have granted him safe passage through our territory."

"Nobody deserves to be punished like he was," Hermione added trying to win some sympathy. The spiders around her were beginning to close in.

"Oh, sweet girl," the giant spider cooed then turned menacing. He clicked to his children and slipped to the ground. "It's too bad we'll have to eat you. The forest doesn't have as much food as it used to, and my children need to feed."

"But what about Hagrid?!"

"For his kindness, we have agreed not to eat my friend. You, however, we can eat. It was nice knowing you, Sweet Girl."

The spiders began closing in on all sides. Their shadows blotted out the little bit of moonlight. Once again stuck in utter darkness with enemies closing in, Hermione screamed, "Depulso!"

A strong force of light emanated from Hermione and threw the first wave back, but there was still more to come.

She burst out with a barrage of spells. One after another the spells hit their target, but the young witch only had so much energy in her young eleven-year-old body. She began to pant with exhaustion as her spells and attacks grew slower and weaker. It was all she could do to avoid the venom.

"Pity... You would have been a strong witch, powerful and cunning, but they all give up eventually," Aragog hissed somewhere above her. With one last burst of strength, Hermione directed her power in one, large blast. Aragog screeched in pain, "Get her!"

Spent, Hermione fell to her knees and waited for the end...

Suddenly, a black mass charged through the wall of spiders.

Fluffy, the Cerberus, shielded her on all sides. One head affectionately licked her face while the other two snarled and snapped at the acromantula. One of his heads immediately pulled her by the robe and threw her onto his back. Hermione clung to his collar for dear life as Fluffy charged through the forest.

She kept her head down as he dashed through Forbidden Forest. The clicking and hisses still followed them. At one point, Hermione was almost pulled off, but thinking quickly, she cut her robe and left it behind. Shivering from the cold night wind, Hermione clung closer to her canine friend.

Soon, they made it back to Hogwarts. None of the acromantula followed, too scared to leave the forest's protection.

Hermione let go of Fluffy's collar and fell into a heap at his side, "Good boy." She petted the surprisingly soft fur. Each of the Cerberus heads whined for attention, and Hermione took the time to thank her savior. After a kiss to each of his foreheads, Hermione snuck back into the castle.

* * *

It was long after curfew when she returned.

Feeling hopeful that she hadn't been caught, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room only to stop at the sight of Lily and James. The two were yelling at each other.

"Why do you even care, Potter?!" Lily demanded pulling her wand away from his reach.

"Oh, so now you're the only one who can care?" James fired back, "She's my friend!" Dismissing James, She turned back to packing her bag.

"I need to find my sister!" she resolved picking up her bag.

"And what happens if you go missing too? Be reasonable, Evans!" James pulled on the bag strap. With a snap, everything fell on the floor. There were books, an extra cloak, a map of Hogwarts, and a few snacks from the kitchen. Lily groaned at the mess.

"When has anything _you've_ said ever been reasonable?!" She scoffed, reaching down to grab Hermione's wand. Lily looked mournfully at the transfigured wood. James's glare softened. He pulled her up and faced her head on. She focused on the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"We'll find her," James declared resolutely. Lily's face snapped to his. Her green eyes glistened with a rage Hermione had never seen from her twin. Lily threw off James's hold and pushed him back.

"You don't know anything, Potter. Your just some spoiled brat with a hero complex! Newsflash! Not every adventure has a happy ending!"

"Lily!" Hermione scolded. The two froze and turned to her.

Lily looked absolutely murderous clutching Hermione's forgotten wand. James's eyes widened in shock.

Hermione patted her hair down self-consciously. She must have looked a sight! Her stockings had a large run. Her skirt was torn, and her usually crisp, white shirt was wrinkled and stained. Her sleeves had been eaten away by the venom. Her body had bruises and a few cuts to show for her adventure. Hermione pulled a branch out of her bushy mane and gave them a tight smile.

"You found my wand!" Hermione cheered playing innocent. With the smile in place she reached out for her wand only to be grabbed by her sister. Lily's hand gripped her twin's outstretched wrist with the wand still clutched in her other hand.

"What. Happened?" Lily asked menacingly. Her hold tightened on Hermione's wrist.

"What do you—" Hermione began.

"Don't give me that bloody garbage!" Lily yelled. Hermione's eyes widened. Lily very rarely lost her temper. Petunia was normally the one to get mad for all three of them.

Physically and magically drained, Hermione didn't have the strength to shake off her sister.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore!" Lily continued with her tirade, "Ever since we've gotten here, you've been different. You're making friends with Potter and his gang of Merry Men-"

"Marauders..." James interjected only to fade off at Lily's harsh glare.

"Then suddenly you're distant, and you don't talk to anyone. You don't eat, and you hardly ever sleep. Then you just disappear. We've searched the castle for hours! Hours! I was about to get McGonogall! What. Happened?" Lily's grip started cutting off circulation. When Hermione didn't answer back, Lily shook her sister and repeated, "What happened?!"

"Lily!" James yelled. Lily stopped and turned to glare at James who returned the gesture. The room was filled with a tense silence.

"Fine," Lily conceded. She let go and stormed off to the girl's dorm, leaving an angry handprint and deep crescent marks on Hermione's wrist. As soon as the door slammed shut, Hermione fell to her knees. Suddenly, all the evening's excitement caught up to her at once.

Not knowing what else to do, James kneeled down to Hermione's level. He reached out; Hermione flinched. Wincing to himself, he carefully, oh so slowly, placed his hands on her shoulder.

Her long lashes fluttered, and she tipped forward right into his arms. He looked at her lost, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, James, c'mon," Sirius called coming down the stairs, "You need to get some sleep—" He stopped at the sight of Hermione unconscious in James's arms.

Without a second thought, he rushed to his best friend and grabbed the unconscious girl.

James could only follow as they ran to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was irritated at being woken up, but after seeing Hermione's sorry state, she led the boys to the nearest empty cot. As soon as Hermione was placed in the cot, the matron shooed the boys.

"It's just a few cuts and a bout of magical exhaustion. Merlin knows what she's been up to, but she'll be fine in the morning. You'd best get some sleep, Boys."

They left reluctantly with a promise to visit first thing in the morning.

* * *

March 25, 1972

The next morning, the boys visited with Remus and Peter in tow to find Hermione's cot empty.

"She's just fine, Boys. It's just a bit of magical exhaustion now. I just wish that she stayed for diagnostics," Madame Pomfrey calmed the boys before rushing off to attend to another patient, a boy covered head to toe with purple pustules. "How the hell did she get past the patient wards?" the irate matron muttered to herself.

Still, the boys couldn't find her around the castle. They even asked Hermione's twin. Lily, still miffed from last night, turned up her nose at the mention of her twin.

Meanwhile, Hermione was thanking her lucky stars that it was Hogsmeade weekend. With most of the older years gone at Hogsmeade, Hermione could finish her preparations for the basilisk.

She slipped into the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor and released the petrified roosters.

Then she waited.

It must have been hours until the first rooster crowed and Hermione was able to record it on her cassette recorder.

She didn't want to use the actual roosters. It was bad enough that she stole them; she would feel terrible if any of them were killed.

With the crow perfectly captured, she headed to the Great Hall for a well-deserved meal.

* * *

The usually cheerful Lily was glaring at anyone who glanced at her for too long. All her usual friends gave the redhead a wide berth.

When Hermione arrived to the Great Hall, Lily stiffened.

Hermione looked concernedly to her twin, but didn't know how to handle this new, angry Lily. To be honest, this was Hermione and Lily's first fight. Hermione sat by her twin and tried to think of what to say.

Suddenly, James and Sirius rushed through the Great Hall doors, "Hermione!" James pulled her into an awkward hug, not bothering to wait until she got up.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked, "We went to Madame Pomfrey, and-"

"You were in the hospital wing?!" Lily screeched, her anger suddenly forgotten. Lily pulled out her wand and began running diagnostics spells on her twin. "What were you doing? You're magic's so weak that I can barely sense it." Hermione cursed teaching Lily the the basic diagnostic and healing spells.

"It's none of your business,Lils," Hermione tried to shake her sister off, but Lily only clung on tighter.

"What do you mean, none of my business?!" Lily screeched, "You are my sister! I have to watch out for you. As far as everybody is concerned, you are my business!"

A determined spark settled into Lily's eyes. It was just like Harry's eyes right before battle. Nothing could stand against the sheer stubbornness and determination in those eyes. Hermione sighed in defeat and finally managed to pull her arm out of her sister's hold.

"Fine," Hermione conceded rubbing at the red marks, "I got lost. I wandered into the forbidden forest and ran into a _few_ acromantula, but I forgot my wand in the dorm." Technically, Hermione didn't tell any lies, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for her omissions. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if Lily would buy it.

Lily narrowed her eyes before sighing, "fine, I believe you." Obviously, she didn't. Lily's eyes were still narrowed, and her arms were folded. Everyone who had been eavesdropping on the twins breathed a sigh of relief as Lily broke into one of her patented smiles. It was too bad the smile didn't reach her eyes. Hermione met James's concerned look; he didn't believe it either.

With everything back to normal between the two, dinner went along like normal. Lily laughed and joked with her friends while Hermione lost herself in one of her large tomes.

Underneath the table, Lily clutched Hermione's hand and refused to let go.

* * *

That night, as the girls were preparing for bed, Lily looked to Hermione's unpacked suitcase.

"'Mione, you haven't packed yet," Lily scolded picking up the empty suitcase.

"I know," Hermione simply replied returning to her book on the properties of moonseed. Lily hesitated at her sister's nonchalance.

"Aren't you coming home, 'Mione?" Lily asked tersely. Noticing her sister's waning patience, Hermione put her book down and gave Lily her full attention.

"Lils, I..." Hermione paused looking for a reasonable excuse, "I have to..." Then Hermione looked at her concerned sister and refused to lie again, "I have something to do. I can't talk about it now, but I still have to do it... I promise; Someday, I'll tell you everything."

Lily looked disappointed for a moment, and Hermione was afraid that she'd go on another tirade like the other night. Instead, she said, "Thanks for being honest. Just...promise me that it'll be soon?" Instead of answering, Hermione nodded her head and turned back to her book.

Lily didn't speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

March 27, 1972

At Hogsmeade Station, Lily left with a curt, "Take care," and boarded the Hogwarts Express with Sev in tow. He looked decidedly uncomfortable, once again choosing to stay out of it. Growing up around the Evans sisters, he learned early not to get in the middle of the girl's fights. Most of the fights had been between Petunia and Lily, but the principle stayed.

Hermione waved as the train left the station. When the steam cleared, Sirius and Alice were the only other first year Gryffindors left behind. With the rest of the station empty, Hermione took a seat by Sirius on one of the benches. Alice joined them on his other side.

"So why didn't you go home?" Alice asked conversationally.

"Don't really want to go home right now..."Sirius replied but didn't elaborate.

"There's things I have to do," Hermione replied cryptically. Alice just nodded along not knowing what else to say.

"So... what now?" Alice tried again.

Sirius smirked and turned to Hermione, "Well..."

"No!" Hermione yelled just as Alice excitedly replied with, "Yes!"

"C'mon, Hermione, most of the teachers and students are gone..." Sirius reasoned, "All that's left is filch, Professor Smith (who's barmey), and a bunch of fifth and seventh years cramming for exams. They're dying for a good laugh!" Sirius and Alice looked to her expectantly. They both pouted and made their eyes impossibly huge. Hermione bristled at the sight.

"Never do that again, and you've got a deal," Hermione cringed.

"Let's go!" Sirius cheered pulling Alice and Hermione to their feet. Somehow, Hermione already regretted her decision.

* * *

"Righty-O! It's time for a good, old-fashioned prank off," Sirius declared rubbing his hands together, "Our contenders are the marvelous Alice MacMillan," Alice gave an exagerated curtsy complete with pirhouette. "the ever-beautiful Hermione Evans," Sirius got down on one knee and kissed Hermione's hand. She just rolled her eyes. ", and last but certainly not least, the charming and handsome Sirius Black!" He flipped his hair dramatically.

"What are the rules?" Hermione asked pointedly. Alice dejectedly awed in the background.

"Each of us will be performing one epic prank, and whoever pranks the most people with the one prank wins. Your time limit is an hour to prepare and another hour to execute. Everyone is still at lunch so the castle is ours. Go!"

The three immediately dispersed. Sirius ran up to the boys' dorm and grabbed James's invisibility cloak. He pulled out the Marauder playbook and smirked.

It was perfect.

Meanwhile, Alice was digging through her trunk for the perfect prank. Her father was a horticulturist that loved to take his work home with him. Her mother didn't like most of his experiments much but loved the beautiful flowers he brought home. Alice let out a frustrated groan.

"Where is it?" she asked herself. Her things were strewn around the room as it normally was. Mary would give her hell for the mess later, but Alice didn't care. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she saw a bag containing what looked to be sprouts.

It was perfect.

As usual, Hermione looked to the library for her answers. Shifting through the books, she found the exact book she was looking for. Her eyes glinted and she flipped through the pages of _Secret Defenses of Hogwarts_.

On her way out, she noticed an empty table out in the open. It was directly in Pince's sight. With a wave of her wand, she left a little surprise, just in case.

It was passable.

* * *

With everyone's preparations completed, they met at the Gryffindor common room. Sirius placed an arm around both girls and loudly exclaimed,

"Let's go for a walk!"

Their first destination was the Great Hall. Sirius smirked as he pulled out a familiar cloak. Hermione gasped while Alice looked on unimpressed?

"You gonna dress up as an ugly ghost or something?" Alice mocked standing toe to toe with Sirius. Both were about the same height and stood eye to eye. Hermione could have sworn that angry sparks flashed between them. Sirius only shook his head and vanished under the cloak. Alice gasped when he disappeared.

Alice and Hermione walked through the doors that opened by themselves. The door shut itself behind them.

Bellatrix Lestrange ruffled her hair in frustration. It was another long day of cramming for her NEWTS, and she may just go insane. Piles and piles of notes were splayed before her. She peered up at the Ravenclaw table where Warwick Davies sat laughing amongst his friends. Bellatrix's quill broke under her tight grip. The bastard didn't even care that he was at the top of the class. Always the first to finish, always the first to answer, always the first in everything... he was nothing more than a cocky half-blood bastard. Just you wait...he would be the first to die.

Bellatrix looked back down to her work to see the ink disappearing before her eyes. With a screech of rage, she threw her study materials up and charged at the closest person, her _dear_ fiance Rodolphus Lestrange. The rest of the Slytherin table fell into chaos as months and years worth of notes suddenly vanished before their eyes.

Hermione and Alice watched on curiously at the pandemonium, but Alice struggled not to laugh at the panicked faces of the Slytherins.

When the hour was up, Hermione felt a pull on her hand. She motioned to Alice, and the two Gryffindor girls left the great hall and the weeping Slytherins.

As soon as Sirius was visible, Hermione inquired, "What did you do?"

Sirius twirled his wand and threw a wink at her, "Disappearing ink." Alice laughed hysterically as tears formed under her eyes while Hermione folded her hands and glared. She would've pummeled him if he pulled that stunt on her, and future Death Eater status aside, she doubted anyone deserved that. "Uncle Flea taught it to me during Christmas break. Don't worry, it'll wear off after dinner."

"Okay, Sirius gets 15 points," Hermione decided rolling her eyes, but a small smile broke through.

"My turn," Alice announced leading the group to the Hogwarts lawns. She picked a small hillside overlooking the rest of the the students.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked.

"Hold on, Black," Alice shushed, "Patience is a virtue..."

"You've got an hour," Sirius added. Alice just rolled her eyes. They lay on their bellies side by side with binoculars at the ready.

Hermione winced at the sight of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett enjoying a picnic.

Molly smiled at the love of her life as he laid out a wondrous feast for the two. After spending the morning studying and a quick trip to the Broom closet, Arthur invited her on a lovely picnic out by the lake.

The day was unseasonably warm and absolutely delightful. Arthur smiled warmly at her as he caressed her cheek. Molly leaned in but stopped at the last moment. A green fog surrounded them as a disgusting odor overwhelmed their senses. All around them, the other students ran away in panic.

A green fog emanated as Molly and Arthur fled from the smell.

"My dad calls it stinksprout," Alice explained, "Stuff smells worse than a skunk spray and only needs a step."

Sirius let out a bank of laughter, "Ten points." He knocks Hermione's shoulder, "Your turn, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me Sweetheart," Hermione pushed him away with a laugh and sighed at their expectant looks, "Do I still have to do this?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed.

With another long-suffering sigh, she took them to a heavily trafficked hallway to the Great Hall. With a wave of her wand, the suits of armor came to life. Sirius and Alice jumped.

They stood together side by side forming a metal barrier. Hermione pulled Sirius and Alice behind a tapestry.

After a few minutes, Broderick Bode, a Ravenclaw 5th year, walked by with his heads stuck in their books. He was so focused on his studies that he didn't even notice the suits of armor standing in his way.

Broderick turned away and tried to find another way, but as he walked away, one of the suits of armor followed. Dropping his books, the boy started running, and the suit of armor ran with him. When the boy stopped, the suit stopped, but Broderick didn't stop. Obviously, the Ravenclaw was terrified to have a suit of armor leashed to him.

As he ran past their hiding space, Alice and Sirius slipped out laughing hysterically. Hermione followed with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Hermione, Sirius, and Alice looked to find Mr. Filch, the caretaker, hobbling towards them.

"Run!" Sirius yelled out grabbing Hermione's hand. Alice trailed along behind them.

"Turn left," Hermione said when Sirius tried to take a right to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius stopped and looked bemusedly at her. She tugged him to the left, "trust me."

After a moment, Sirius nodded and followed Hermione. Alice ran along beside. They came to a stop at the double-doors leading to the Hogwarts Library.

"The library?" Hermione just nodded and pulled the invisibility cloak from his satchel. She threw it over the trio and pushed the two into the library.

They shuffled as quietly as they could through the stacks until Hermione found the table with her little surprise. Three doppelgangers for Hermione, Alice, and Sirius sat diligently "studying."

* * *

Madame Pince had been having a calm afternoon. She often spent her time in the library reading the books, only looking up to make sure that the students weren't misbehaving. There was a small group of first-year Gryffindors studiously working at a table directly in her sight. She liked the Evans girl with bushy hair. She was quiet and had a special reverence for books she rarely saw. Although it was rare to see the MacMillan girl and the Black boy. Normally, she found them obnoxious and dreaded their visits, but they seemed to be oddly quiet today.

After looking at the trio of first-years, she looked back down to her book and read another paragraph on the history of the Dewey Decimal System. Interesting stuff, really.

"Madame Pince?" a voice asked breaking through her concentration. It was the Evans girl.

"What?" Madame Pince snapped. She hated to be interrupted. She looked back up at the table to find the Black boy and MacMillan girl. They both seemed to be panting heavily. The boy tried to subtly stuff some fabric in his satchel. Madame Pince didn't care as long as it wasn't a book.

"Where can I find information on werewolves?" the Evans girl asked.

"In the fifteenth row, near the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures books, Miss Evans," Madame Pince replied before turning back to her book, "You should already know this."

Suddenly, the annoyingly _loud_ caretaker burst through the doors. He glared at the students and said, "Where are those hooligans!"

"Mr. Filch, I would appreciate it if you used your inside voice _inside_ the library..."

"You!" He pointed at the three first-year students, "You've been wreaking havoc on Hogwarts all day."

"Ah-hem!" Madame Pince cleared her throat and glared at the caretaker, "Mr. Filch, as much as it pains me to give Black and Macmillan an excuse, those students have been studying here all afternoon."

"Well, then take them to Dumbledore! He'll know what to do with them," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is away taking a personal day," Madame Pince pushed her glasses back in position. The glare she shot was positively murderous. Thoroughly cowed, Filch backed off.

"Personal day my foot! The old man just isn't devoted enough. Why if it were up to me, they would be hanging by their thumbs..." he grumbled.

"Yes, yes, please do leave _quietly._ " Madame Pince rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

Mr. Filch wandered away mumbling punishments under his breath with Mrs. Norris trailing along behind him.

As soon as he was out, Miss Evans stood up. Black and Macmillan tried to stop her, but she just shook them off and made her excuses. As Miss Evans ran out, she missed the concerned looks on the Black boy's face. MacMillan had a curious glint in her eyes. They quickly left right after her.

Finally free of distractions, Madame Pince turned back to her book.

* * *

March 31, 1972

That night, Hermione gathered her things while everyone was still busy with dinner. She made her way through the empty common room, towards the portrait when,

"What are up to?" Sirius asked making Hermione jump. In his hand was a plate with a few sandwiches.

"Sirius...what-what are you doing here?" Hermione asked trying to move closer to the portrait door.

"I thought you said that you were tired so I got you something to eat for dinner," Sirius replied then he smirked, "Miss Evans, are you planning on sneaking out?"

"It's not curfew yet..." Hermione huffed and tried to hide her bag behind her back.

"Maybe not, but it will be soon," he teased, "And you look guilty enough to be sneaking out." He put his sandwiches down and approached his friend.

"Fine, what if I am?" Hermione challenged. She put her bag down and folded her arms.

"Then, you'll have to take me," Sirius replied. Suddenly, he launched himself through the room and grabbed her bag.

"Are you kidding me?! No!" Hermione shook her head and tried to reach for her bag.

"No? Someone's got to watch out for you, and your sister and James aren't here," Sirius laughed dodging her grabs. She would have used her wand, but she was still weak from the Acromantula Attack. She had to save her strength for the Snake.

"Who says I need someone to watch over me?" Hermione challenged. She tried to grab only to fall onto the couch.

"Certainly not me," Sirius smirked, "but your sister will kill me if something happens to you. Do you want me to die?"

"No!" Hermione scoffed, "Of course not. But-" Hermione blinked; he had slowly maneuvered them to the portrait with each dodge.

"Perfect! Then let's go," Sirius pulled her through the portrait door then stopped, "Where are we going?"

"Wait for me!" Alice called running to meet them in the hallway, "Nice purse, Sirius..."

"Thanks," Sirius smirked, "I thought so too. It's very slimming."

"Enough!" Hermione tried to push Alice and Sirius back into the common room. Smirking, Sirius held up Hermione's leather bag. Hermione glared. "Sirius Orion Black, give me back my bag!"

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think that's a very fair trade..." Sirius tutted putting the bag over his shoulders, "I can see your hesitance, but I think we can come to an agreement that is beneficial for us both." He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

Looking at her watch, Hermione sighed and conceded. Dumbledore might only be away for tonight, and she may not get another opportunity like this.

Sirius whooped with excitement and pulled her down the corridor.

"Sirius, other way," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Right," Sirius smiled nervously and turned them around.

"I'm coming along too!" Alice ran along with them.

They stopped at the second floor Gryffindor bathrooms. Sirius hesitated.

"Don't tell me that you're scared now..." Hermione teased, "You could always stand watch." She hoped he would take her up on the offer. The less people that came, the better.

"Pfft! Me? Scared? Never!" He soldiered on.

"Wait! Then who'll stand watch?" Alice asked.

"I can't. There's something I have to do down there," Hermione argued.

"And I've got the gear," Sirius added. He still held onto the leather bag and refused to take it off.

Alice glared at both of them. "...Fine." She grumbled as she left the girls' bathroom.

"Now what?" Sirius asked looking around the bathroom. Hermione walked to the sink and looked at the faucets until she found a familiar snake insignia.

"Stand back," Hermione demanded pointing her wand at the cluster of sinks. After Sirius was out of harm's way, she cast a quick bombarda that caused rubble to fly everywhere. With a shield charm, she made sure that they weren't hit by the stone. After a few moments, the dust settled to reveal a slide leading all the way down.

Sirius gaped at the sight.

"What have you done?!" Moaning Myrtle appeared from her toilet.

Not expecting the ghost, Hermione jumped. Sirius pulled Hermione back and stepped forward.

"Sorry about that," Sirius addressed the ghost with a charming smirk, "My friend here was just practicing a spell and didn't mean to do such damage. I promise we'll pick up after ourselves." He fluttered his long eyelashes at the apparition.

"Oh," Myrtle's face softened, and Hermione could have sworn that there was a bit of red in her ghostly cheeks. "Such a nice boy..." Hermione rolled her eyes from behind Sirius's back.

"Why thank you," Sirius barked in laughter, "Let's just keep this out little secret, shall we?" Sirius winked as Hermione huffed. She grabbed Sirius's cloak and pulled him to the hole. They needed to get back on track.

The two walked to the entrance and stared down. The end was nowhere in sight. Mustering her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione jumped. Sirius followed along behind her. They both landed in a heap at the bottom of the slide.

"What are we expecting?" Sirius asked pulling Hermione up.

"A basilisk," Hermione replied. Hermione's face was closed off, like a soldier going to war. Her eyes shined with a glint of determination. Sirius had never seen anything like it. "Just don't look in his eyes. We'll be fine," she tried to reassure. It didn't work.

They passed by a large snake skin.

"Of course we'll be fine," Sirius said with false bravado, "You're Hermione Evans. I'm Sirius Black. Between the two of us, there's nothing that can stop us." A small smile sneaked across her face.

They arrived to a large chamber with the statue of Merlin. Hermione pulled out the cassette recorder, a pouch with black powder, and a set of sunglasses. Not knowing what any of that was, Sirius just focused on what lay ahead.

There stood a large statue of Slytherin, and at the far wall stood a large, bearded face. Slowly, the face opened releasing the basilisk. Sirius paled.

It was just like the dark mark.

Shocked, Hermione dropped the tape. It fell into a nearby gutter. She tried to reach out and grab it, but Sirius pulled her away as the snake moved towards them. The snake still hadn't opened its eyes. Hermione threw a sectumsempra at the eyes.

Enraged, the snake screamed out in agony before charging forward. Sirius pulled her down the drainpipes trying to get away from their assailant. He abruptly pulled her to the side into a small enclave. Held closely to his chest, Hermione waited until the snake slithered past them.

Sirius tightened his hold, but at Hermione's wince, he loosened his grip. Hearing the soft wince, the snake perked up and switched directions.

The snake began to close in on the pair.

Thinking quickly, Sirius threw a rock in the opposite direction. It splashed softly in the flooded corridor. The snake hissed angrily and slithered away. After checking that the coast was clear, Sirius pulled them out of their hiding place.

The two ran back to the large chamber. Falling to her knees, Hermione began digging through the gutter. Hearing their steps against the flooded floor, the basilisk doubled back to the pair.

With an excited gasp, Hermione exclaimed, "I found it! But it's too far, I can't...reach."

"Move over," Sirius demanded and knelt down to reach for the tape. Hermione shuffled back when the basilisk appeared in sight.

"Sirius, might want to hurry...he's right in front of us..." Hermione urged.

"I am rushing, Hermione...Got it!" Sirius pulled out the tape and handed it to Hermione. With a quick nonverbal drying charm, Hermione placed the cassette in the recorder and pressed play.

A loud crow echoed around the chamber just as the basilisk struck. The sound of roosters reverberated throughout the tunnels causing the snake to writhe in pain, pushing against the pillars and walls. It pulled back screeching, and with one almighty roar, it fell to the ground.

Once it stood still, a great silence filled the room. Hermione looked to Sirius and smiled. It was over...

Until the castle shook around them, and debris fell onto the pair.

Hermione pushed Sirius out of the way of the falling rubble.

Then darkness.

* * *

Author's note: That's it folks, the end. She's dead.

Just kidding!

I feel like this chapter made up for the lack of action in the last Christmas chapter.

Yes, Hermione was weakened by the fight with the Acromantula. She did use up a lot of energy, and she didn't really get a lot of time to recover between the Acromantula attack and the Basilisk.

Yes, Hermione is in the wrong for not talking to her sister, and yes, Lily is also in the wrong for getting mad at her sister instead of being patient with her.

Thanks for reading. Review to let me know what you think!

Next time on really bad summaries: Hermione visits the library. Sirius goes digging. Alice meets Fluffy, and Hermione and Lily finally talk about something.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not smart enough to write Harry Potter

Author's notes: I did take the stone skipping scene from the deleted scene between Hermione and Ron in the movie.

Also, I probably won't be able to post as often as before. My main goal is to post a new chapter monthly, but the story that I first imagined has changed drastically.

Really bad summary: Hermione visits the library. Sirius goes digging. Alice meets Fluffy, and Hermione and Lily finally talk.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a tall, white ceiling. She jolted awake. Surrounding her was a vast library with an endless supply of books. The shelves extended as high and as far as the eye could see. Each book was white without a single title or cover. Hermione reached out to touch the book, a sudden onslaught of memories hit her.

 _She had just finished recovering from her encounter with Bellatrix. She was still sore, and there were parts of her body she doubted would ever heal. Still, she could finally get out of bed without help, and for Hermione, that was a good enough reason to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather outside Shell Cottage. Hermione stood behind Ron at the shores of Shell Cottage. He didn't even know she was there. He quietly grumbled and picked up a stone. After turning it over a few times, he threw it onto the lake. It bounced five times._

 _He harrumphed and picked up another rock. "If only I could have saved her..." he murmured. Her heart melted._

 _She knew it had been hard for him to see her in pain, even when he couldn't have done anything about it._

 _"What are you doing here?" Hermione said making her presence known. Ron jumped._

 _"Nothing," he blushed dropping the rock._

 _"Can you teach me?" she asked picking up the stone._

 _"Um...Uh, sure," he stammered picking up another rock, "but the flatter the better." She picked up a flat rock. "Try that. Lean back a bit, try to get low and...flick the wrist." He let go of the rock; it skipped five times._

 _"Wow, you're really good at it. So, like that?" Hermione threw a rock. It plonked down with a disappointing splash._

 _"Umm...I can't say that it is..." Ron chuckled leaning down to pick up another rock. Hermione tried again. "Honestly, not bad. Three...Okay, try again, but a bit lower. Just flick the wrist." The stone skipped four times "That's a bit better." Ron looked a bit chuffed to teach her something for once, and Hermione smiled back. Blue eyes met brown; the air around them was charged with a nervous energy. Ron reached out to her, but at the last moment, he drew back._

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the memory. Death stood before her holding the book. He flipped through the pages before putting it back on the shelf.

"What am I doing here?" Hermione asked. She took extra care not to touch any more books.

"Well, you died," Hermione's heart stopped. "or at least you technically died," Death replied.

"How?" She couldn't be dead.

"The ceiling collapsed, and you were underneath it," Death clarified, "Not to worry, I can't take you yet. There's still a lot you have to finish."

"Then why am I here?" Hermione asked irately.

"You do like your questions," he hummed, "Think of this as a waystation between life and, well, me. For Harry, it was King's Cross station. For you, it's a library. Typical Granger." Death's looked at her tenderly

"That doesn't answer my question. If I'm not dead, why am I here?" Hermione ground pushing away her emotions.

"I never said that you weren't dead. You died, but we can't have you abandoning your mission before it's even started," Death explained nonchalantly. Hermione blanched. She had actually died.

"What about Sirius, Alice, James…Lily?" She plead pulling at his shirt. A look of guilt played across her features as she thought of her twin.

"Not to worry, I'll send you back. They won't even know you've been gone," Death soothed rubbing her shoulder. The world around them began to disappear. "See you soon." He kissed her forehead as the world around them faded. The two were swallowed by a world of endless light.

* * *

March 31, 1972

Once again, Hermione awoke to a tall, white ceiling. She tries to get up but felt her hands weighed down. She looks to the right where Sirius was clasping one of her hands in his bandaged ones. Alice was doing the same on her other side. Nothing seemed to hurt, but Hermione felt exhausted. Dumbledore stood at the foot of her bed, looking at her curiously.

Unnerved, Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"You'll have to tell us, Miss Evans," McGonogall said appearing at his side. The headmaster looked to her with a twinkle in his eyes. It was odd how a comforting gesture turned threatening when you knew it came with a price.

"I…don't know," Hermione replied honestly. She looked to Sirius and Alice. "May we be left alone?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes only grew brighter as Professor McGonogall's face grew red.

"Of course, Miss Evans," Dumbledore conceded before McGonogall could have her say.

Hermione made sure that they were out of ear shot before she shook Alice and Sirius awake. With a jolt they both jumped off their seats.

"Hermione!" Sirius croaked holding her face close to his beaming smile. He froze. His face grew ashen; then all the blood rushed back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Hermione said pulling him in for a hug. The hug was quite awkward as Sirius flailed about, but she didn't care. Eventually, Hermione let him go and turned to Alice.

"We're glad you're okay," Alice added jovially and pulled her into a warm hug.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked once Alice was at arm's reach.

"Well…"Sirius began...

 _As soon as the dust cleared, Sirius frantically dug through the rubble, desperate to save her._

 _"Hermione!" He called._

 _Just as he cleared some rubble, more fell to take its place, but he didn't care. Even when his hands began to bleed from the jagged edges of stone, he continued to dig._

 _Sirius called for his friend repeatedly hoping beyond all hope for an answer. The sweat fell down his brow as he dug. He didn't care if it took hours or days; he had to save her._

 _Upstairs, Alice nervously paced the floor as she stood guard for any teachers. She had a bad feeling, but she couldn't just leave her post. Suddenly, a howl echoed through the halls, then the clicks of claws against stone. The clicking got louder and louder._

 _The first-year Gryffindor bravely lifted her wand in defense. The source turned the corner into Alice's sight. She dropped her wand._

 _It was a Cerberus._

 _Alice froze as it charged at her. She couldn't even close her eyes. Just when she knew it would be over... it just ran past her._

 _Then, Hagrid the groundskeeper followed frantically trudging along. Behind him was a hobbling Filch, then Professor McGonogall in her tartan nightgown. Bringing up the rear was Dumbledore in a bright orange nightshirt covered in glittery black stars._

 _They all ran past her._

 _Alice blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice._

 _Coming out of her stupor, she followed the group into the bathroom. The teachers surrounded a large hole in the middle of the sinks. They were squabbling amongst themselves about what to do. Not seeing Hermione, Sirius, or the Cerberus, she could only infer that they were in the hole together._

 _Without another thought, Alice ran past the barrier of teachers and jumped into the hole._

 _The group could only watch as another first year disappeared. A heavy silence pervaded the room. Hagrid looked at the hole and said the only thought that seemed to be on everyone's mind, "Bloody Hell!"_

 _Alice tumbled out of the slide and brushed off the dirt as she sprinted deeper into the tunnel. A large mass of snake skin sat to her side, but she only ran faster. Distant calls told her that she was close._

 _"Hermione! Hermione!" someone called. It could only be Sirius._

 _She arrived at a vast chamber where Sirius and the Cerberus frantically dug at some fallen rubble. Sirius was so desperate that he didn't seem to notice or care about a large Cerberus not even five meters away from him. His voice was hoarse from his frantic calls, and His hands were a bloody mess._

 _Before Alice could join, the Cerberus barked calling their attention. Alice and Sirius ran to his side where a hand reached out from under the pile rubble. It was clean and uninjured. It was also glowing._

 _The two Gryffindor's worked quickly to pull her out from the rubble. They tried not to think about how eerily still her chest was._

 _As soon as Sirius pulled her into his hold, the glow faded. Then her chest rose slowly as she took a deep breath. Sirius and Alice breathed a sigh of relief only to stop at a panting Cerberus._

 _It sat on its hind legs and let its tail wag. Then, all three heads tilted at once._

 _Alice couldn't decide whether it was cute or terrifying and settled for giving an awkward smile. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and the Cerberus replied with its own bark._

 _"Fluffy!" Hagrid called as he ran down the tunnel. The half-giant tumbled into the Cerberus, making Fluffy seem almost normal sized. Behind him was a furious McGonogall and an amused Dumbledore. The headmaster looked appraisingly at the dead Basilisk and zeroed in on the Black heir._

 _"What happened?!" Professor McGonogall demanded._

 _"Um…"_

"And?" Hermione asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Alice replied pouting, "I didn't know what to say. I was just the guard, and Sirius wouldn't talk. I can't believe you guys got to fight a basilisk without me…" Sirius shrugged on her other side.

"What do we say?" Sirius asked. He gazed at her oddly, but Hermione couldn't seem to pin the warm emotion in his eyes. There was the inquiry, the expectation for an answer, the relief, fondness for his friends.

"Nothing..." Hermione replied plainly, "Everyone will come up with their own ideas. At least we know the truth." Hermione's eyes darted to Fawkes perched above the drapes. "You were the one who beat the Basilisk, Sirius, remember?" She shot him a meaningful look before moving her eyes to Fawkes. "It was my idea that got us into trouble. Sorry, I was doing some research on Slytherin and got... curious." Sirius nodded, and Hermione gave him a bright smile in return. "Thanks, Sirius, you really saved me."

"At your service," he smirked placing a soft kiss on her hand before producing an obviously elder wand, "by the way, you dropped your wand."

She blanched. With all the excitement, she had forgotten to apply the glamour on her wand. Luckily, Sirius kept it out of the phoenix's gaze. She reached for the elder wood, unintentionally touching his hand. Her face heated up, but she shook away the embarrassment. She changed the wood back to vine wood and looked to Sirius questioningly. He only smiled reassuringly as he let go.

Confused, Alice's gaze darted between the two.

Just as Alice opened her mouth, Madame Pomfrey rushed to Hermione's bedside. She quickly sent Sirius to his own cot and Alice back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Sirius were released from the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey with strict instructions to stay away from danger for the rest of term…or else. Utterly intimidated by the old matron, Hermione agreed before scampering back to the dorms. Sirius gave a cheeky response and received a swift knock to the ear. He scampered after Hermione and vowed never to mess with the old bird.

The story of Sirius's bravery spread like wildfire through all of Hogwarts, and soon, he was treated like a celebrity by even the seventh years. Still, no matter how popular Sirius got, his true friends were still the same.

"How did you kill a 60 foot monster?" asked Remus skeptically.

"Dumb luck?" Peter suggested, cheekily.

"Just dumb is more like it…" James added, earning an elbow in the gut from his best friend. Peter laughed.

They were interrupted by Hermione's arrival.

"Hey, Sirius. Can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure!" He tripped over the bench in his rush to get to her. Remus and Peter stared oddly at the two as they left.

Lily glared from her seat. She was still frustrated about being kept in the dark, but after hearing that her sister was hurt again, all the anger had been redirected to the supposed ringleader of their excursion, Sirius Black. Lily sighed as the two passed; she just wanted her sister back.

Sev watched from the Slytherin table with clenched fists and a locked jaw. His black eyes narrowed as Sirius threw an arm around Hermione.

"How does it feel being the hero?" Hermione teased as they made through the vast corridors of Hogwarts.

"Meh, it's not so bad. I think I could get used to it," Sirius shrugged.

"Just don't let it get to your head," Hermione laughed. Sirius opened the door, ever the gentleman. They stepped out to the crisp, Scottish air.

"No, not when I'm not the actual hero. Someday, I'll be known for something I actually did…" His brows crinkled, and he looked out at the Scottish moors with an intensity she hadn't expected from a someone so young. His eyes were like gunmetal, firm and unyielding.

"You were the one who was able to reach the tape," Hermione offered.

"Not good enough." He shook his head.

"Then what do you want to do?" Hermione asked although she already knew.

"I wanna be an auror," He answered resolutely before falling back into a soft patch of grass.

"You'll be amazing," Hermione added settling beside him.

"Really? You think the heir to the most noble House of Black could actually be one of the good guys?" He asked sardonically.

"Of course." She would make sure everyone knew it this time.

Suddenly, they heard sniffling coming from over the hill. After sharing a glance, the two Gryffindor's investigated the source. Hermione and Sirius found Hagrid crying outside of his hut. Worried about her friend, Hermione rushed to his side to comfort him.

"What's the matter Hagrid?" Hermione asked petting his hand.

"It's Fluffy. They've taken 'im away. 'E wouldn't hurt nobody…" he sniffled blowing into his large hankie.

"Of course," Sirius replied sarcastically earning an elbow from Hermione. Hagrid didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," Hermione consoled. She was the reason he had gotten into the castle. If she wasn't in danger, the Cerberus wouldn't have even rushed in to save her. Sirius nudged her shoulder, and the guilty expression on her face melted away.

"We need to go," Hermione said, "We'll stop by later, Hagrid." She stopped for a moment before turning back. "Um, how do you feel about roosters?"

"Well, they're no Fluffy, but I'd be 'appy to give'em a home," Hagrid replied perking up.

"Thanks." Hermione hugged the half-giant before dragging Sirius away.

* * *

The two found a quiet spot near the Black Lake.

"So why did you need me?" Sirius asked remembering why he was there.

"I thought it would be nice to go back to the Snake now that everything's settled down," Hermione replied nonchallantly.

"Isn't it a bit too soon to reminisce?" Sirius teased nudging her shoulder.

"Maybe," Hermione quipped and curled her finger for him to follow, "C'mon..."

The two arrived to the girl's bathroom. It had been closed off, but Hermione easily bypassed the charms. Sirius was the lookout and didn't see her complex charm's work. The door opened easily for the two revealing the massive hole from Hermione's Bombarda

After floating back down the slide, Hermione took Sirius to the basilisk carcass. Without prompting, she sliced off a portion of the basilisk's hide with a Diffindo charm. Then she flicked her wand to cast a preservation charm. Sirius looked to her like she was barmy.

"Souvenir," Hermione explained throwing the skin to Sirius. He caught it with the seeker's skills he would soon use on the pitch. While Sirius took the time to examine the pelt, Hermione started working on the fangs.

Pulling gloves from her leather bag, Hermione pulled off the fangs and slipped them into a charmed pouch to put into her bag. It would be strong enough to hold the venom.

After harvesting the basilisk's corpse, Hermione stepped back to assess the snake's carcass. A small smile grew on her face as she let out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, Hermione was overcome with a feeling of hope and excitement. She threw herself into Sirius's arms. His quick reflexes allowed him to drop the skins in time to catch her. The two stumbled back but remained standing. Hermione pulled her face from Sirius's shoulder and looked into his sparkling eye,

"We did it!"

* * *

Hermione couldn't avoid her sister forever, and after getting back from the basilisk visit with Sirius, she ran to her dorm to find Lily quietly reading. Luckily, the rest of the girls were gone.

"Lily?" Hermione asked approaching her twin. Lily looked up from _Pride and Prejudice_ and put down her book.

"Hermione?" Lily reached out for her twin who took a seat on her bed. Hermione held Lily's hands.

"Lily," Hermione began but paused; she didn't even know where to start. "How are you?" Hermione deflected.

Lily lifted a brow but answered, "Good, how are you?"

"Good."

There was a long beat of silence between the two as Hermione awkwardly shuffled in place and Lily just stared at her usually unflappable sister.

"Is that all?" Lily asked when Hermione didn't add anything else.

Hermione looked to their intertwined hands. There were so many things to say, but she didn't even know where to start or even what she could say.

Lily's face grew red, and it seemed that she would get mad again. Instead she conceded,"Ok, fine." Hermione's gazed at her sister. Lily huffed but looked tenderly to her twin. The two had spent their whole lives together, but it seemed as they were only getting to know each other now. "Just promise me that you won't get hurt next time?"

Hermione winced.

Lily sighed, "Hermione Jean Evans, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Lils, honestly, I don't even know," Hermione shrugged. It all seemed so much bigger than herself.

* * *

Hermione arrived at breakfast only to stop at the sight of her sister. She was still a little wary about Lily's sudden acceptance of being left out. There should be something, a blow-up, crying, at least something other than this.

Ever since their, Lily had been oddly...perky. She had lost all her recent edginess, and when Hermione took her seat by her sister, Lily immediately filled her plate with all of her favorites. That was another thing. Lily had started a habit of being overly attentive.

During classes, Lily would hand Hermione a quill before she could dig one out of her bag. Hermione was amassing a huge collection of quills, and Lily refused to take any of them back, citing that, "You never know when you'll run into an emergency."

During potions, Lily would fill Hermione's station with the ingredients before the class even started. Merlin only knows how her twin knew the ingredients list before the teacher even revealed the potions assignment. At first, Sev thought it was odd, but he took it in stride and even started making requests to improve the potion.

Lily had even managed to talk her twin out of flying lessons with Madame Hooch, something Hermione had been trying since the beginning of the year. Although Hermione was happy not to have to deal with brooms, the pitying glances she received every time she passed the Quidditch referee didn't make her feel any better.

Hermione was at the end of her rope! With a slam, Hermione stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"'Mione?" Lily queried catching up to her sister at an empty classroom. Hermione gave her twin a tight smile. "I know recently I've been-"

"Pushy, overbearing..." Hermione supplied, relieved that she didn't have to be the one to bring it up but annoyed all the same.

Lily folded her arms and quirked a brow. "I nearly lost my sister that night."

"You didn't lose me! I'm right here, and don't be so dramatic. It was _one_ trip to the hospital wing!"

"It was not just one! What could you possibly have been doing to be magically exhausted? Then barely a week after being completely magically exhausted, you somehow land yourself in the hospital wing!? Don't tell me the basilisk was just a coincidence. The whole school knows you were part of it!"

"Lily, just forget about it! It doesn't concern you!"

"Dammit, Hermione! Of course it concerns me. You're my sister! Could you really blame me for worrying so much? I know I haven't been the best sister or friend, but I do care about you. Is it really too much to let me be a part of your life?"

"That's ridiculous! You're my sister; of course, you're a part a of my life," Hermione huffed, "I care about you too, Lils... That's why I can't ask you to be a part of this."

"You don't have to ask, 'Mione. I've already volunteered."

"No, please trust me, you don't want to be a part of this."

"Even so, we're in this together. No backing out now, Hermione Jean Evans," Lily waggled her pinky finger sternly. Hermione's pursed lips broke out in a smile.

"What are we, kids?" Hermione snorted but wrapped her own finger around her twin's.

"Yup!" Lily giggled innocently. Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by an angry grumbling.

Lily blushed as darkly as her hair. Hermione thought back to that morning; Lily hadn't even put anything in her own plate. Maybe it was time for Hermione to return the favor.

"C'mon," Hermione pushed her sister back to the direction of the Great Hall, "We've still got a lot of time before classes start." She dragged her sister into her seat and loaded her plate with pancakes, eggs, and a large blood sausage. After drenching the pancakes in syrup, Hermione took a seat by her twin.

Lily's replied with a soft smile of gratitude and tucked into her plate.

Hermione took a moment to examine her sister, and satisfied that everything would be fine, she grabbed the last blueberry muffin. Lily shrieked in outrage.

Everything was well with the Evans twins.

* * *

Author's notes: This whole thing is pretty experimental, and that's how I like it. :)

Really bad summary: Hermione returns to status quo. Remus is cool. McGonogall knows something is up, and everyone goes home.


End file.
